


Algunas Personas Sienten La LLuvia, Otras Simplemente Se Mojan.

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared es un hombre de 28 años con una discapacidad mental. Según los médicos aun tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 12 años. Así había sido toda su vida en la granja donde llevaba un librito con todo lo que su padre le había dicho que era importante, cómo no quemarse con la estufa, cómo cocinar, que se come y que no, cómo lavarse, cómo afeitarse y cómo ser buena gente, cómo no meterse en problemas y por qué no debía acercarse a las chicas.<br/>Jensen es un hombre de ciudad, no sabía cocinarse ni un huevo duro o arreglar algo en su propio departamento que era más para dar fiestas interminables que para vivir. Dueño de un club de lo más exclusivo, únicamente se interesaba por él mismo. Sólo tenía 26 años recién cumplidos y jamás se había lavado su propia ropa, no tenía lazos familiares y no le importaba ir solo por la vida.<br/>Hasta que conoció por accidente a Jared Padalecki, un vaquero enorme de dos metros de altura con el susto pintado en la cara, en pleno centro comercial de New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algunas Personas Sienten La LLuvia, Otras Simplemente Se Mojan.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el pathofunion-es, para el reto Plot Verse Bang, plot original de elghin. Muchas, muchas gracias a merrick-ds por el beteo del fic, ha sido una beta genial ♥ de verdad que apreciamos el esfuerzo que ha estado haciendo beteando esto mientras hacia su tesis.

Titulo: Algunas personas sienten la lluvia, otras simplemente se mojan.  
Autor: Ibrahil (evian-fork) & Vanessa (vane-chan6)  
Artista: destielwinchi  
Beta: merrick-ds/evian-fork  
Fandom: Supernatural RPF  
Rating: Nc—17  
Parejas/Personajes: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles – Christian Kane/Ian Somerhalder – Christopher Hemsworth – Misha Collins – Gerald Padalecki.  
Genero: AU – Enfermedad Mental.  
Advertencias: Enfermedad Mental – bottom!Jensen – abuso de drogas – dub-con.  
Categoria: Slash  
Disclaimer: Los chicos se pertenecen el uno al otro.  
Resumen: Jared es un hombre de 28 años con una discapacidad mental. Según los médicos aun tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 12 años. Así había sido toda su vida en la granja donde llevaba un librito con todo lo que su padre le había dicho que era importante, cómo no quemarse con la estufa, cómo cocinar, que se come y que no, cómo lavarse, cómo afeitarse y cómo ser buena gente, cómo no meterse en problemas y por qué no debía acercarse a las chicas.  
Jensen es un hombre de ciudad, no sabía cocinarse ni un huevo duro o arreglar algo en su propio departamento que era más para dar fiestas interminables que para vivir. Dueño de un club de lo más exclusivo, únicamente se interesaba por él mismo. Sólo tenía 26 años recién cumplidos y jamás se había lavado su propia ropa, no tenía lazos familiares y no le importaba ir solo por la vida.  
Hasta que conoció por accidente a Jared Padalecki, un vaquero enorme de dos metros de altura con el susto pintado en la cara, en pleno centro comercial de New York.  
NDA: Escrito para el pathofunion-es, para el reto Plot Verse Bang, plot original de elghin. Muchas, muchas gracias a merrick-ds por el beteo del fic, ha sido una beta genial ♥ de verdad que apreciamos el esfuerzo que ha estado haciendo beteando esto mientras hacia su tesis. 

 

 

 

PROLOGO

Hay un momento en el que uno se acostumbra. Gerald Padalecki nunca pensó que lo haría, pero diablos, lo hizo, las circunstancias le apremiaban, y era lógico que no iba a dejar que el niño, por el cual su adorada esposa había muerto, se perdiera en el mundo o fuera abandonado.

Sherry y él se mudaron a Champaing, cuando ella tenía cuatro meses de embarazo de su segundo hijo. El primer embarazo no había sido tan bueno como ellos habían esperado. Su hijo primerizo nació muerto del vientre de Sherry y la depresión en la que cayó fue tan espantosa para Gerald, como para el resto de los amigos de la familia.

Él siempre había estado en el negocio de los caballos. Toda su familia en Texas había sido criada en los mejores establos de San Antonio y esa era su vida. Pero la vergüenza, la tristeza, y sobre todo las ganas de huir de esa ciudad luego de la pérdida de su primer hijo, fueron lo que le hicieron expandir el negocio a otros lares, compró una casa en Viena, en New Hampshire, donde vivieron un año, mientras Sherry bajaba de su nube de depresión.

Después de eso, vivieron en la ciudad por un tiempo, regresando a Texas, pero esta vez en Austin. Él había dejado el negocio de los caballos a un lado para dedicarse a la administración, carrera que nunca había ejercido hasta ese día.

Para cuando se mudaron a Champaing, lo hicieron con la esperanza en sus corazones, recuperados –aunque no del todo— de la muerte de su primer pequeño. Sherry se mostró entusiasta con el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

Jared. Jared Tristan Padalecki Kammer. Hermoso. Diminuto. Ojos de un verde intenso, tan pequeños y cariñosos, pero tan tristes para él, que los vio en el mismo momento que le informaron que Sherry no podría volver a levantarse.

El segundo hijo le costó lo que más amaba en la vida.

En lugar de rechazarlo, Gerald Padalecki luchó con todas sus fuerzas para superar el horror de haber perdido a su esposa. Si no tenía sonrisas, las fingía; sino tenía palabras cariñosas, las inventaba. Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para hacer sentir a Jared como un niño normal.

Pero Jared no era un chico normal.

Tenía una deficiencia mental congénita proveniente de la familia de Sherry. Los doctores que se habían encargado del primer embarazo de su esposa, se los habían advertido. Pero ellos quisieron arriesgarse a tenerlo, después de todo, querían una familia grande.

Jared fue un regalo. Sabía eso mejor de lo que nadie nunca imaginaría.

Y no le importó que cuando tuvo seis aun se hiciera en la cama o no se supiera el abecedario completo y prefiriese estar entre los caballos todo el día, en lugar de jugar por allí como los otros niños. Jared era lento, más que cualquier niño normal.

Los doctores dijeron que su deficiencia le forzaba a avanzar lento. Por lo que a los veinte años de edad, Jared aun era un niño de 9 y a los 25 había pisado los 10 o 12 en realidad, aunque todo su cuerpo se había desarrollado a niveles insospechados. Pasó por una pubertad mil veces más difícil de explicar que a los chicos de su edad, y por una adultez que causaba cambios que se negaba a entender.

Había sido duro explicarle cada cosa, contestar cada duda. Sí en un niño con todas sus capacidades al cien por ciento era difícil, con Jared fue peor.

Los niños de esa edad tendían a hacer preguntas, incluso desde más pequeños tenían ciertas dudas con la que los padres se servían, guiando esa curiosidad nata para contestar cualquier cosa de la vida, de cómo comportarse, de los cambios de la adolescencia, incluso de cómo actuar ante determinada situación.

Jared, no.

No era que su adorado hijo careciera de curiosidad, era simplemente que no preguntaba, era como si no le interesara. Una especialista le había dicho que Jared percibía que era diferente y no solo se desarrollaba más lento, sino que llegado el momento en que una duda se presentaba, temía preguntar, porque pensaba –al compararse con otros niños — que eso le hacía tonto. Simplemente porque con seis años no preguntaba, como todos los demás, de dónde venían los bebés, no, él simplemente, estaba más interesado en jugar con su carrito.

Se tranquilizó mucho conforme las preguntas comenzaron a llegar, las que él esperaba a los seis años fueron a los diez, las de los diez a los trece.

Jared era muy inteligente, pero era muy injusto tratar de encaminarlo cuando su edad mental era menor a la de su cuerpo. Seis años, era la edad específica en la que debía comenzar a ir al jardín de infancia. Pero la edad de su cuerpo, no estaba en armonía con la de su cabeza, por lo que era una locura enviarle, fue así como decidió que este estudiara en casa.

Lastimosamente, esto afectó su relación con los niños de su edad. Tenía muy pocos amigos y conforme avanzó el tiempo, ninguno. Simplemente cuando alguno que otro amigo ya estaba interesado en chicas, Jared aun lo estaba en su carrito por lo que no podían convivir.

Ahora agradecía haber tomado esa decisión, estaba conforme con saber que su hijo no podría ser maltratado por los demás.

***

 

Jared es un niño adorable, o al menos eso había escuchado a más de una mujer decir, mientras perseguía al pequeño por todo el consultorio. Era un lugar amplio con más de una silla o sofá, por lo que su hijo se perdía entre cualquiera de ellos con facilidad, incluso en el escritorio de la secretaria, la que por cierto solo sonreía, cuando los enormes ojos del pequeño Padalecki le veían desde abajo haciendo una seña de silencio. Como si nadie más que ella pudiese verle. El asunto era que al ser un escritorio abierto por delante, todos le veían.

Jared es pequeño, sus piernitas cortas y gruesitas, incluso pensaba que no había heredado su altura, porque con cuatro años, Jared tenía el promedio normal de altura para su edad. Su cabello es corto y lleva unos pantaloncitos azules con una camiseta blanca, nada muy elaborado o fino.

Eran prendas con las que él niño se sentía cómodo. No como hace dos días, que vio a un pequeño con traje de marinero, que claramente odiaba. Él no quiere que Jared se sintiese incomodo con nada, ni con la ropa, ni con sus juguetes y mucho menos con su problema.

Cuando se distrajo un segundo pudo ver como él pequeño salió gateando, con sus cachetes rojos de tanto reír y corrió a esconderse detrás de una pequeña planta.

—¡Jared! No puedo verte. — Gerald dijo, viendo al niño reírse por lo bajo, tapando con sus manos su boca. – Vamos, ya tenemos que ir a casa... para que puedas comer pastel. — para ser un niño con una discapacidad, Jared recordaba a la perfección que cuando su padre dice "Pastel" quiere decir algo delicioso, hecho de crema que se pegaba a tus labios cuando mordías el pedazo de pan blando.

La cabeza del pequeño fue lo primero que se asomó de entre las hojas de la planta. Su cabello era un desastre pese a estar corto, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que Gerald amaba — Papi... ¿Puedo comer varios? ¡Quiero el que tiene una Flor de azúcar!

Eso hizo sonreír al hombre, porque Jared nunca había olvidado ese pastel con la Flor de azúcar que le compró una vez en un parque, la doctora se lo había dicho, Jared mantendría en su cabeza las cosas que de verdad llegaran a él, que le hicieran sentir, las otras simplemente se disolverían.

—Seguro, bebe. — Se inclinó y lo cargó en sus hombros, la tristeza borrándose de su rostro por fin, lidiar con esto era difícil, pero que el niño este feliz le hacía feliz.

No tenía que exigirse más de lo que debería. Jared tiene seis años, apenas recuerda las palabras que debía usar para hablar, no sabía escribir y no tenía interés en lo que otros niños hagan; era una apatía que venía con su falta de empatía sensorial. Aunque al igual que con las cosas que más le impactaban, Jared era capaz de tener sentimientos por las personas que se interesaban en él. Por ejemplo, estaba él, a quien el niño siempre estaba hablando y distrayendo cuando en su rostro no había una sonrisa.

Lo que al principio, luego de la muerte de Sherry, era muy a menudo. Pero aún en aquel entonces, Jared de pronto lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. A él le gustaba pensar que era para sacar su atención de la depresión en que amenazaba caer, además de hacer su dolor un poco más fácil.

—¿Por qué lloras, monito? — le preguntó, saliendo por la puerta delantera del hospital.

Jared odiaba los subterráneos, por lo que siempre estacionaba una o dos calles más allá del Hospital de niños especiales en Chicago. Aunque la verdad, Jared también detestaba la ciudad. Demasiadas personas, demasiado ruido y los olores desagradables, le ponía de mal humor. Y un Jared de mal humor no era bonito.

—Porque... porque te quedaste callado de pronto y este lugar me asusta. — dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre, sus pequeñas lágrimas golpeando contra este. — Vamos al auto, papá, tengo miedo, hay mucha gente...

Gerald solo sonrió.

***

 

No es que esperara un gran cambio, pero cuando Jared comenzó a ir a una escuela de niños con discapacidad, la sensación de incomodidad le invadía todo el tiempo. Así que tomó la decisión de que definitivamente, su pequeño no asistiría a ninguna escuela, de niños especiales o no.

Pese a que Jared no se quejó por ello, estar en casa era algo aburrido. Más cuando no tenía a nadie que se interese en él para jugar. Las niñas de Rose, la ama de llaves, siempre andaban cuchicheando por los pasillos, pero nunca se acercaban a Jared, y se alejaban cuando él pasaba a su lado, mas dentro de su mundo que en otra parte.

El silencio, y la falta de risas por parte de su hijo le preocupaban, pero apenas entraba en la habitación, el rostro de Jared se iluminaba.  
Ahora estaba listo para dormir. Para ser un chico lento, había aprendido en tres años a ponerse solo su piyama y a esperarle al borde de la cama.

Tenía 10 años, y la altura de un chico de ocho. Tan pequeño, tan delicado cuando le alzaba en brazos y le metía debajo de las sabanas, dándole un beso en la frente y sonriendo de nuevo.

—¿Listo para dormir, campeón?

—Si papi... pero — un puchero se puso en su rostro mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro... — Gerald asintió, confundido por escuchar a su hijo hacer una pregunta. Jared rara vez preguntaba algo, siempre era de los que tomaba instrucciones en lugar de pedirlas.

—Es que... el tiempo en que estuve en la escuela — su detuvo como si no supera como plantear exactamente lo que cruzaba su cabeza — Pude ver... digo, a los demás niños —tomó aire, sus pequeños ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas — Con sus mamás, ¿Por qué yo no tengo una?

Gerald soltó un suspiro, desviando su mirada a la ventana abierta luego a su hijo, quien le miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Bueno... Jared... — no podía encontrar las palabras, no estaba esperando esa pregunta. En realidad, nunca pensó que Jared pudiese notarlo, quizás por eso mismo le había mantenido alejado del mundo cruel de allá afuera. — es difícil de explicar, hijo.

—Acaso... ¿Ella no me quería? —preguntó de nuevo, sus ojitos cada vez más húmedos — Es... porque, ¿Por qué soy distinto? — eso causó una exclamación del mayor, la terapeuta le había advertido que en cuanto Jared tuviera contacto con otros niños empezaría a notar que era distinto, pero que ese hecho se sumara a lo de Sherry, era algo que le había agarrado con la guardia baja.

—El ser diferente no es malo, Jared Padalecki. — dijo, un poco mas brusco de lo que había esperado, causando un salto en su hijo. — ¿entiendes eso?

—Lo entiendo — asintió, varias veces su cabello cayendo por su frente. Lo llevaba un poco más largo que hace tiempo, sucedió una vez cuando iba a cortárselo y Jared saltó en su sitio diciéndole que le gustaba un poco largo. Había sido gratificante como tarde, pero seguro, su hijo empezaba a definir sus gustos. —Entonces... ¿Ella si me quería? — la nueva pregunta lo sacó de sus recuerdos, haciendo que se fijara en su pequeño de nuevo.

—Sí te amó, cariño. — Gerald alzó una de sus manos para acariciar ese cabello largo, causando una risita en su hijo. — tu madre siempre te quiso desde el día que supo que estaba embarazada de ti. — explicó, sin saber si su hijo sabía lo que eso significaba, pero aún así... la pregunta seguía repitiéndose en su mente, nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con esto hasta muy tarde.

—Entonces, no nos dejo porque quiso ¿Verdad? — el puchero se presentó en su rostro de nuevo, esta vez temblando ligeramente, una clara amenaza de llanto —Sabes... creo que la extraño, aunque no la recuerdo...

—¿Extrañarla? — repitió Gerald, con esas palabras sintió el familiar escozor en sus propios ojos, por poco le causa una carcajada a pesar de su estado, sino fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban; pero era él., Gerald Padalecki, un vaquero de Texas, con un carácter de los mil demonios, adicto a la buena cerveza y a las buenas armas, que ahora frente a su único hijo estaba sintiendo las innegables ganas de llorar. — yo también la extraño, Jay...

—La quiero papá...la quiero ver — finalmente el niño rompió en llanto, Gerald sabía que desde que supo de que trataba la pregunta del niño, sería cuestión de tiempo y ahora acurrucado en su pecho, Jared con diez años, lloraba por primera vez consciente de que algo le faltaba y odiaba un poco eso, no, bastante.

El niño olvidaba cosas ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente olvidar eso también? ¡Para que no sufriera! Pero nada en esta vida salía como debería ser. Si así fuera, su hijo tendría a su madre.

Esa noche fue una de las peores de su vida, sólo superada por el día en el que Sherry murió. Acostado en su cama luego de dos horas de consolar a su pequeño, lloro con agonía, rompiendo su pecho en dos. El dolor insoportable quebrándole mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, ahogando sus sollozos contra la almohada, sintiéndose demasiado viejo, demasiado roto para continuar con su vida.

 

***

Jensen Ackles. Actualmente, muchas personas le conocían como el dueño del club más vistoso y codiciado de Chicago, también como el hombre más atractivo del año desde 2004, cuando The Hell abrió sus puertas por primera vez.

El asunto era, que Jensen Ackles tenía un presente brillante, lleno de lujo, dinero, bebidas gratis, vacaciones de fin de semana en las playas de Hawái y un perfecto guardaespaldas. Pero su pasado era lo que le jodía completamente, lo que le hizo ser quien era hoy, y lo que él intentaba opacar viviendo la vida que siempre soñó y que ahora tenía.

 

***

Con diez años, Jensen Ackles sabía lo que era el sexo, ya había besado a tres chicas y masturbado a un niño en el baño del colegio. Tenía una boca muy sucia, tozuda y carnosa, que era capaz de insultar a su madre cuando intentaba imponerle normas. Odiaba las normas, y lo demostraba con sobrenombres hirientes dirigidos a su madre.

“¡Eres una sucia perra, te odio!”

Y luego un azote a la puerta de entrada.

Era un chiquillo sin ley, salía y entraba de la casa de su madre como le viniera en gana. Podía pasar horas fuera y la adulta no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque ya no sabía como controlarlo, gritar ya no funcionaba e intentar una crianza a golpes nunca había estado en su mente.

Jensen había cambiado radicalmente, del chico prodigio y perfecto a ese que era desconocido cuando Donna Shaffer se había divorciado de su esposo, casándose con otro hombre que con buenas intenciones haba buscado una amistad con Jensen.

Aparentemente, su hijo no se tomó muy bien la noticia y el odio, la rabia y la traición fueron motivos suficientes para que Jensen se volviera contra todos ellos, incluyendo su padre biológico, quien obviamente no ayudaba en nada con el comportamiento del chico.

El matrimonio acabó por razones que no venían al caso mencionar, pero el punto era que como siempre una de las dos partes quedó más resentida o enojada. Una separación pocas veces era tranquila o bonita y está fue demasiado problemática llena ira, dolor y rabia, y Jensen había cargado con todo. 

Con sentimientos que su misma edad no le dejaban manejar apropiadamente, así como los de su padre, se convirtió en un remolino que su madre fue incapaz de parar y que su padre, simplemente usaba como un chivo de culpa para con su antigua mujer.

Pronto ella se concentró en negar su culpa y ambos, se olvidaron de su hijo.

Jensen Ackles estuvo solo contra él mundo, casi como sí hubiera sido él quien se había divorciado

***

En un momento de silencio, la mente se le descontroló a tal punto que terminó quebrando el espejo del baño solo para escuchar algo más que su propia respiración. Estaba enfadado, por ninguna razón en particular, simplemente enfadado, con ganas de hacer que alguien más se enfadara con ello.

Era su forma de provocar.

Todo era culpa de lo que había bebido.

Alguna combinación extraña entre licor y un montón de drogas que había adquirido en ese club, luego de que sedujera al hombre de la entrada y lograra colarse en él. Porque con quince años no lograría entrar ni con una identificación falsa, debido a que tenía el rostro de una chica, tan joven y perfecto que todos querían un pedazo de él.

Y le jodía, le jodía que cualquiera pensara que podían obtener algo de él. Lo que fuera, sexo, cariño, obediencia; simplemente con él no iban ninguna de las anteriores. Bueno, ¡el sexo sí! Pero era él quien decidía... y por supuesto quien daba. Era así de sencillo.

Él no era como su padre que permitió que se le escapara su mujer, por idiota y poco hombre, aún peor en manos de otro. Él no era su madre, que por zorra desprecio a un gran hombre. Él no era la psicóloga de la escuela quien fingía interés por él, sus padres tampoco lo tenían ¡Nadie lo tenía! ¿Por qué esa mujer pensaba que le creería? 

Él no era como ninguno de ellos, él era el único que decidía sobre su vida. Sobre cada aspecto. Decidía que dar y nadie, absolutamente nadie se llevaba algo sin su permiso, ni amor, ni cariño... ¡Ni sexo!

—¿Jensen... estás bien? — Su compañero de habitación era un chico enclenque y aun así, en una noche de borrachera le había dado un espectáculo, dejando que le follara contra la puerta de su habitación, ganándose el apodo de "Fácil Jensen" o "Puta" que era más simple.

—¿Qué tan rápido se te puede poner dura? —preguntó, su voz parecía tan fuera de lugar para él que no le importó. No, si a nadie le importaba ¿Por qué debería importarle a él?

De todas formas, estaba atrapado en un colegio donde debía pasar la noche. Los detestaba, solo había chicos ricos que querían hacerle la vida imposible cuando a él le importaba un comino si lo hacían o no. Bufó, tambaleándose hasta la puerta y abriéndola, Jimmy tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su piyama puesta, su cuerpo tieso y en los segundos que le tomó recorrerle con la mirada, duro y listo para él.

—Veo que no mucho... — se respondió a sí mismo, tomándole del cinturón del pantalón y jalándole.

La polla salió con suma facilidad y él silbó porque incluso había una gota de liquido preseminal en la punta — A mi no me engañas, ya venias con esa intención ¿Cierto? —Replicó tomando con fuerza el miembro ajeno— ¡Eso de cómo estaba solo era, para buscar follarme! ¿Cierto?

Su enorme ego era lo que le proporcionaba esa seguridad, cuando tomó al chico en toda su boca y lo tragó hasta el final. Causando un sollozo desesperado en él este le tomó de las mejillas y se impulsó dentro de él. Salvaje, justo como le gustaba que le traten.

 

 

 

CAPITULO UNO

 

La finca que tenía en Champaing era enorme, lo suficiente para que pudiera cercarla por completo y crear un pequeño mundo para su hijo, quien gracias a su paciencia, había aprendido a adiestrar caballos, con los que se llevaba considerablemente mejor que con el resto del personal que laboraba en la casa todos los días.

No era de los que hablaban, solo cantaba, canciones bonitas, infantiles, sentado en una esquina y contemplando el cielo, quizás escribiendo en esa pequeña libreta donde anotaba todo.

La llamaba “El libro de los secretos”.

Ahí estaba apuntado prácticamente todo lo que él le decía a su pequeño desde los ocho años, si su memoria no le fallaba. Jared haba aprendido a escribir entonces, casi como una necesidad, para ser capaz de recordar cada cosilla que le decía. Quizás porque su hijo tendía a olvidar con rapidez cualquier aspecto de su vida. 

Lo comprobó cuando le regañaba por algo y Jared lo volvía a hacer poco después, él mismo le decía, con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y con un pucherito que lo había olvidado. Así surgió la idea del cuaderno, algo con lo que Jared siempre pudiera recordar.

Por eso le enseñó a escribir y a leer a esa edad, pensó que sería una locura pero Jared aprendió rápido y la letra tosca con la que comenzó "el libro de los secretos", pronto terminó convertida en una fina y delgada caligrafía.

Como escritor sería uno de los mejores si continuaba así, pero Gerald prefería no pensar en la vida de su hijo en el mundo de ahí afuera, así que se centró en firmar los papeles con Richard Clover, su abogado.

—¿Entonces, dices que recibirá todo cuando mueras? — preguntó Richard, viendo la suma en nueve dígitos que tenía el informe de cuenta bancaria frente a él. Parecía nervioso, sudando y removiéndose.

—Sí... todo, con eso podrá tener una vida tranquila, seguir frente al rancho con sus caballos favoritos, cabalgar — se encogió de hombros, el dolor recorrió su pecho al saber que tendría que dejar a su adorado hijo en un mundo que simplemente no le entendía. — Incluso pagar el sueldo de los empleados, para que solo se dedique a vivir completamente...

—¿Pero está seguro? — el abogado realmente parecía a punto de irse sobre él y suplicarle que no le dejara el lugar a su hijo.

Pero no podía pensar en otra solución. De todos modos, no había nadie a quien pudiera dejarle ese dinero. Y Jared, aunque no supiera nada de administración, sabía mucho sobre ahorrar.

—¿El negocio? —Preguntó levantando la vista de sus papeles —Claro que sí, Jared sabe lo básico de ahorrar y confió en que tú le ayudaras con el resto.

—Pero... — el hombre dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada al chico que estaba sentado, viendo en la televisión un programa para niños en Discovery Kids, con un pequeño perro molesto dando instrucciones. Sintió como la rabia comenzaba a hervir en él, pero decidió no decir nada.

Eran las siete de la mañana y el sitio ya estaba en funcionamiento.

Desde muy temprano, todos llegaban a la enorme finca de caballos y comenzaban con el proceso de limpiar los establos, preparar los caballos, alistar a las yeguas y todo lo demás. Jared Padalecki también despertaba, con las mejillas rosas por culpa de algún sueño extraño, lleno de saliva en su rostro, con el cabello, que casi pasaba sus hombros, desordenado y una pijama que le quedaba pequeña.

Una pijama de caballitos, que había visto en un escaparate en una de sus salidas con su padre y le había fascinado. Eso hacía Gerald la mayor parte del tiempo, malcriar a un mocoso que no podía darse cuenta de que ya no tenía la edad para ver esos programas, eso era lo que pensaba el hombre, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza los ceros que tenía el estado de cuenta.

Eso debía ser suyo, había pasado años ayudando a Gerald con este sitio. Era suyo más que de ese niño.

¿Por qué ese viejo hombre no podía verlo?

—Papá... — le llamó Jared desde el sofá, alzando la cabeza para ver a su padre. — tengo hambre. — dijo, poniéndose de pie y alcanzando su cuaderno, revisando que debía hacer cuando se sentía así, con su pancita doliéndole y gruñendo.

Gerald Padalecki sonrió con orgullo, viendo a su hijo leer atentamente, el cariño se vislumbraba en cada una de sus facciones. También el miedo de irse y dejarlo desamparado —Tienes que ayudarle... solo así me iré tranquilo.

—Papá... hare algo de huevos... — le advirtió.

"Regla #45: Nunca hagas nada sin avisarle a alguien primero"

—Esta bien hijo— autorizó viendo al menor retirarse de la sala con pequeños pasos, claramente aún medio dormido.

Su vista se movió al otro hombre, quien había estado demasiado callado, temiendo una negativa.

—Haré lo que pueda... pero... quizás el banco se niegue a darle todo ese dinero a un chico discapacitado. — dijo el abogado, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano temblorosa en dirección a Gerald Padalecki

—No lo hará, arreglé algunos detalles sobre eso. Jared simplemente es lento pero es muy inteligente, tengo pruebas que lo respaldan — explicó estrechando la mano ajena, con mucha seguridad.

A las nueve de la mañana, Jared terminó de comer su desayuno con su padre. Los huevos se convirtieron en panquecas y en jugo de naranjas, que él mismo se dedicaba a arrancar del árbol del jardín. Era casi como un juego, los caballos, los arboles, la TV, pese a que esta última solo era ocasional. Para esa hora, Jared ya estaba hiperactivo, como un niño pequeño. Queriendo hacer algo, pero no sabiendo cómo hacerlo.

—Papá... ¿Puedo acompañarte hoy al centro? —preguntó saltando entre cada división del suelo y volviendo al inicio cuando llegaba a la pared. Era más alto que su padre y sin embargo parecía un niño. A Gerald no le extrañaba tanta energía, tantas ansias que su hijo demostraba últimamente en todo, como si no tuviera tiempo y quisiera conocer todo de un salto. Era prácticamente un adolescente.

—No tengo problema con eso, Jared. — Su hijo sonrió, tan brillante, con hoyuelos hermosos en su rostro y mirada soñadora.

—¿Puedes comprarme un helado o quizás un pastel? — preguntó, aún con la luz iluminando sus ojos bicolores. —Quizás podamos pasar a alimentar a las palomas, deben tener hambre papá no vamos hace mucho, pobrecitas, ¡Las del parque! ¿Te acuerdas?

—Las recuerdo, Jared. — Gerald dijo, inclinándose y atando los cordones que Jared siempre dejaba sueltos por la emoción. — podemos ir allí cuando quieras.

—¿Qué comen cuando no les dejamos comida papá? –preguntó, un puchero asomándose por su rostro. 

Sonriendo, Gerald le tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta roja, una Van que había comprado para viajar con Jared porque era más segura. Sabiendo que Jared tendía a moverse de un lado a otro en el auto y que necesitaba al menos dos o tres cinturones de seguridad.

—Buscan su comida, cariño. — Le dijo, dándole un empujoncito para subirlo al auto.

—¡Igual que yo cuando tengo hambre! —señaló riendo mientras se removía incómodo entre tanto cinturón.

El día prometía ser soleado, prometía viento y un ambiente entre cálido y despejado, prometía tanto que Jared deseaba correr por todas partes junto a su padre, quizás visitar a su madre e incluso también pasar por alguna juguetería. Quería hacer tanto, tal vez también visitar al doctor de caballitos, ese que su padre llama veterinario pero él no, sonaba más adecuado el mote que le había puesto.

Además Misha no tenía problema con ello.

Misha Collins, era la única persona a parte de su padre con la que podía relacionarse. Era más bajito que él, con ojos azules, claros e intensos, que se metían dentro de él como si exploraran su mente. Le gustaba Misha, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y ayudarle a sostener a los caballos.

Le gustaba como les trataba, sus manos no eran tan grandes como las suyas pero transmitían mucho cariño, lo notaba por como los caballos se calmaban con su toque. También lo sabía porque las manos de Collins, le recordaban a las de su padre y él sentimiento que traía en ellas cuando le revolvía su cabello. Quizás por eso le gustaba el hombre, de alguna manera, sabía que era tan buen persona como su padre.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con que Misha le entendía y no le evitaba como el resto de los empleados, más bien todo lo contrario. Desde que comenzó a venir a casa, se convirtió en su único amigo.

Su atención se desvió con facilidad a su padre, quien venía con unos papeles en la mano y un helado en la otra. Más específicamente al helado, que hacía que su boca se hiciera{ como se dice popularmente, agua y casi de inmediato se dirigió a este —Papá, papá, papá ¿Ese es mi helado? ¿Es mío? ¡Es mío, verdad!

—Si, cariño. Es todo tuyo. — asintió Padalecki sénior, entregándole la barquilla de helado a su hijo, que enseguida comenzó a lamerlo, disfrutando el frío contra su lengua.

Misha río, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un viejo pañuelo. Había estado revisando el alimento especial que le había colocado a uno de los caballos debido a que estaba un poco enfermo, asegurándose de que estuviera comiendo adecuadamente. — ¿Y mi helado Gerald? 

—No hay helado para ti, ya estas demasiado grande para eso. — Replicó el hombre, sonriendo cuando Misha subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta, listo para irse a la granja de nuevo, con Jared aún en el asiento delantero.

—Sí... ¡Porque Jay es muy chiquito! — molestó, sin mala intención claro, ganándose una mueca del menor de los Padalecki quien le sacó la lengua — ¿Y esos papeles? 

—Cosas que necesito hacer. — Y una mirada bastó para que Misha dejara el tema.

Era bien sabido que Gerald Padalecki tenía el corazón enfermo, como Jared lo llamaría. Era viejo, 58 años y con una esperanza de vida de seis meses "quizás menos" había dicho el doctor, su viejo compañero Bucks Turner, de manera agria, palmeándole la espalda y dándole una lista de cosas que debía hacer antes de morir, empezando por proteger a su hijo Jared.

Misha le entendía y rápidamente cambio la conversación, distrayendo a Jared.

—Chiquillo gigante — llamó, ganándose una sonrisa aliviada de su amigo al cambiar el tema de la conversación — ¿Me das una lamidita de tu helado?

Jared verdaderamente se lo pensó antes de por fin estirar su mano con el helado hacia Misha.

—Solo una...— dijo infantilmente, apoyándose contra el asiento y sonriéndole al veterinario.

—Claro —afirmó, poniéndose la mano sobre el pecho como si lo jurara sacando una carcajada de Jared, quien tendió su helado al de ojos azules, este se hizo hacia adelante y saco su lengua con tan mala suerte que el carro — que ya se había puesto en movimiento — brincó en el momento que se dispuso a probar el helado, dejando su nariz con una punta de vainilla. Tan pronto trató de verla sus ojos bizquearon y Jared estalló en risas, él también... y Gerald se les unió. Todo era bueno para el menor de los Padalecki, era feliz con su padre y su único amigo, junto a los caballos y los árboles, era su mundo y era feliz.

—Pareces conejo— acusó este, aún entre risas.

—¿Oh, en serio? Pues tú luces como un tacaño, dame helado... — pidió, estirando sus manos como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo. — ¡He vuelto por más helado!

—Nooooo ¡Un monstruo de helado! — gritó haciendo uso de su altura para poner su helado a salvo de Misha — ¡Búscate el tuyo!

—¡No, dame ese! — Misha siguió y el resto del viaje continuó con Jared protegiendo el helado que poco a poco se derretía en su mano.

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol casi se había escondido y tanto Jared como Misha habían correteado por todo él lugar, haciendo que Gerald agradeciera a su esposa, a Dios, al que sea que Jared tuviese al menos un amigo en el mundo. El aire le golpeó mientras observaba a Misha gritar a Jared que no corriera tanto con el caballo, que era peligroso, tenía razón, pero si hay algo que Jared aprendió bien fue a cabalgar. Era algo muy importante en su vida, y Misha, cuidaba del caballo favorito de su hijo con especial esmero.

Empezó a correr un aire frio, que antes era cálido y cuando Jared bajó de su caballo, abrazó a Misha dándole un sentimiento de nostalgia a su padre. Como no, eso era algo muy propio del pequeño, quien siempre tenía esos arranques de cariño con él o el veterinario. A Gerald le gustaría pensar que Jared iba a encontrar alguna linda chica, alguien que pueda con todo ese cariño que su pequeño tiene para dar, pero el mundo era cruel y no cree que haya una chica que vea debajo de todo lo que la primera impresión le daría.

La regla numero 48 hablaba de eso, "No hablar con chicas". No quería tener que lidiar con un corazón roto, en especial porque no sería capaz de tener a su hijo herido por alguien ajeno a la familia. Mucho menos con la apariencia que tenía. Gerald no era tonto y Misha ya le había dicho, cuan atractivo era Jared, y eso era insoportable, pensar en cómo diablos se cuidará cuando él ya no esté.

La primera vez que Misha se lo dijo ambos estaban compartiendo unas copas y tan protector como se había vuelto, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, hasta que le explicó, casi con una banderita de paz, esas blancas con palomas y todo, que sólo se lo mencionaba para la misma protección de Jared, a quien quería como un hermanito. 

Era un hombre de Texas y era normal que no se sintiera atraído a la idea de que su hijo andará con hombres. Pero desde que Misha trajo esa posibilidad, había comenzado a cuidarlo el doble. Una lástima que no pudiera hacerlo por más tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que Misha tenía razón, Jared atraía miradas tanto de mujeres como de hombres y ahí si, su paranoia aumentó. Deseaba que Jared conociera el amor, que tuviera a alguien que le amara como Sherry lo hizo con él, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que le lastimaran, no a su pequeño ángel, no al recuerdo vivo del amor de Sherry y él. 

—Papi... tengo sueño... — Jared se acercó a él, bostezando largo y tendido y luego se sentó a sus pies, como un pequeño, escondiendo su cabeza entre las piernas. — también tengo hambre.

—Pareces un oso —acusó Misha dejándose caer en la hierba — Con sueño y hambre, Tu nuevo apodo será oso, chiquillo gigante ¿Te gusta?

—No me gustan los osos, son aterradores. ¿Verdad, papa? — dijo, frotándose los ojos de nuevo y recibiendo una mirada de ternura por parte de su progenitor. — me gustan los conejos... y los perros.

—Y los caballos —agregó el mayor, acariciando con cariño el cabello de su pequeño, inclinándose para dejar un beso sobre su fuente y un leve "te quiero".

—También te quiero papá. — Jared suspiró y realmente iba a caerse redondo al suelo si no le llevaba a su habitación, y no era nada bonito ver a Jared caerse de esa forma, el adulto—niño se convertía en una bola de acero muy pesada a la hora de trasladar. 

Misha se rió con la vista, levantándose y tomando a Jared de la mano para levantarlo. Jared le hacía sentir como un niño de nuevo, con toda esa energía que derrochaba, necesitaba gastarla de alguna forma para que no desgastar al viejo Gerald.

—Papá— llamó mientras Misha lo jalaba a la camioneta— No olvides arroparme— pidió, aún bostezando.

 

***

 

La gente solía preguntarle cómo consiguió lo que tenia, él siempre tendía a responder con una sonrisa enorme y una expresión de satisfacción “Me cayó del cielo”.

La ironía siempre había sido el fuerte de Jensen Ackles, también el lujo y la perversidad. Si, era querido por muchos, la mayoría amantes de la vida nocturna y odiado por otros, que le consideraban el mismísimo diablo y su lugar el peor sitio de referencia en la ciudad. Todo era culpa de su bar “The Hell” (El Infierno) que tenía la mala fama de prostíbulo, bebidas alcohólicas prohibidas y un montón de cosas más que se suponen deberían estar penadas por la ley, incluyendo la diversidad de género y deseos.

The Hell era una carta de referencia, todo aquel que quisiera ser un bartender exótico tenía haber trabajado allí seis meses y experimentar en carne propia el manejar una barra de cien metros a la redonda, con cientos y cientos de clientes por noche. El Status quo del bar era estricto, a pesar de todo el desorden que se presentaba a diario entre la multitud, pero Jensen Ackles siempre estaba en el centro de todo y seriamente su guardaespaldas personal no sabía cómo manejar a ese chiquillo de solo 26 años.

La parte oscura del asunto venía con la vida pasada de Ackles y cuando se mezclaba con su vida actual, el resultado era un absinthe negro y eso nunca era nada bueno para la circulación arterial.  
De niño, la familia de Jensen había sido un desastre, y queriendo dejar esa vida atrás, Jensen se refugió en el alcohol, hombres mucho mayores que él y las famosas drogas de adolescentes. Esas que te daban tal subidón que acababas vomitando sangre en el baño. En una de esas ocasiones conoció a otro adolescente, igual de problemático, Ian Somerhalder.

El chico era la cosa más exótica que hubiera visto, ojos azules helados, sonrisa maliciosa y unas ganas incontrolables por tener sexo con todo lo que se moviera, era exactamente igual a él. Con este chico se vio envuelto en una redada del departamento de policía de Chicago. Los llevaron a la cárcel a ambos y el padre de Somerhalder les sacó a ambos de allí.

No fue nada bonito que Jensen tuviera que soportar un discurso de seis horas de alguien que ni siquiera era su padre. En especial, cuando tampoco era el del chico, según se había enterado. Quizás en la mañana aún estaba lo suficientemente drogado como para no verlo, pero Jesús, si que había diferencias.

Sterling Brown era el padre adoptivo de Ian, un chico que había sido dado en adopción por una madre que no le quería, aún así, Ian se negaba a usar el apellido de su padre adoptivo y usaba uno que el mismo había inventado. Sterling era un hombre de negocios, que dirigía un prostíbulo en los suburbios de Chicago y aunque pensó que ganarse su favor sería algo sencillo, no lo fue.

Jensen tuvo que terminar la preparatoria y hacer una especie de carrera universitaria para que Sterling pudiera darle algo más que discursos sobre cómo administrar y ser alguien en la vida. Al final, le dio su propio terreno en el centro de la ciudad, donde Jensen construyó The Hell.

Ahora que el sitio llevaba seis años, tenía cuatro pisos, tres niveles distintos de bares, una enorme piscina y una jacuzzi exclusivo. También tenía pistas de baile que parecían interminables y por supuesto, seguían teniendo al mismo sexy hombre por dueño.

Seis años en los que no solo había demostrado, su intelecto y su –aunque Ian se burlara— muy buena capacidad para los negocios, en la que él insistía, prácticamente desde los quince años que le era natural. Claro que, la naturalidad se la paso por el culo, el padre de su lo que llegaría a ser una especie de amigo. Pero como ya dijo, una especie de carrera universitaria fue suficiente para mostrar su talento o más bien un pedazo de papel dio el respaldo a sus palabras.

Sabía que lo tenía, sabía que podía ser lo que quisiera y tener lo que sea, siempre lo supo. Sus padres se lo decían al llevar buenas notas a casa, cuando los maestros les llamaban para informarles de lo inteligente que era, que “focalizaran bien su talento” había dicho una maestra cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerda y todo eso estuvo bien hasta que a él y a sus padres dejo de de importarles. Porque sí, el perdió interés en cualquier cosa que no fuera diversión cuando sus padres decidieron andar por ahí follando como locos con otros. 

Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba solo – ó que siempre lo estuvo— que ya no era el orgullo prodigio, de Allan y Donna Ackles, solo era un drogadicto, un adicto al sexo, un problema; “un asqueroso gay” como le había gritado su madre una tarde entre lágrimas, pero no a él, si no a su padre por teléfono, ya que por cierto estaba en un crucero. 

Él también quería vivir al límite, él también quería follar con cualquiera. Su club era conocido por haber adquirido esa faceta de él. Jensen era un seductor, también se consideraba con talento natural en esa área. Sus ojos siempre encontraban una presa y con orgullo podía decir que había tenido un poco de todo. Vírgenes, heterosexuales, hombres casados… era larga y deliciosa la lista, con las mejores perversiones que pudieran pensar… ¡Sí!, él las había hecho todas.

Disfrutaba más que nada, el montar una buena polla y pronto, se esparció como pólvora por la ciudad que en “The Hell” podías hacer eso y mucho más. Incluso, muchos iban con la idea de poder buscar su turno entre las piernas del dueño.

Así era Jensen, la fantasía de muchos, hasta de algunas mujeres que se aventuraban a tener un pedazo de él, tal como le dijo Ian una tarde — ¡Estás hecho para follar Ackles! — Y desde ese entonces, prácticamente media ciudad le perseguía. Quizás tuviera algo que ver con que el ojiazul lo dijera en voz alta, micrófono en mano y con el bar a reventar.

Estaba hecho para eso y para mucho más.

Ahora mismo estaba sentando frente a un televisor enorme, viendo Cake Boss, comiéndose un tazón de Goulash que le habían regalado el día anterior, recalentado en el horno y ardiente como el infierno. Quería comer pastel y ejercitarse; pero la resaca de la noche anterior aún no pasaba del todo.

Christopher Hemsworth, su guardaespaldas estaba de pie en el marco de la entrada a la sala, desde el pasillo que dirigía a la salida del apartamento, su expresión era tan severa que Jensen solo quería rodar sus ojos, pero se ahorró el trabajo de hacerlo cuando este se retiró.

—A veces, no sé si contrate un guardaespaldas o una mamá gallina — picó, disfrutando de los pasos que de pronto se escucharon de nuevo en su dirección, era claro que el entrenado hombre le había escuchado. Rió llevándose otra cucharada a la boca, tan pronto le tuvo frente a sí.

“No soy tu madre. Pero me contrataste para protegerte y una de las cosas de las que debo protegerte a diario, es de ti mismo. Especialmente cuando crees que eres invencible" refunfuño Hemsworth en su mente, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones; pero en cambio dijo algo muy diferente a la que pensaba, poniendo esa mueca que Jensen detestaba, frialdad pura.

—Estoy aquí para protegerte. Y para hacer eso, deberías descansar.

—Eso hago — afirmó desde el sofá levantando su tazón de comida como queriendo señalar lo obvio.

—No. — replicó queriendo poder hacer más, pero la última vez que había tocado a Jensen, habían terminado en una situación demasiado incómoda para recordarla. —Deberías descansar, en una cama. Tienes tres días sin dormir más de dos horas.

Un sonido de corrección se escuchó desde los gruesos labios — Dormí tres horas, recuerda que en el camino al juzgado, ayer... cuando fuimos a desaparecer las pruebas de que encontraron a un menor de edad en mi bar, me dormí... mientras llegábamos ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, es saludable que sigas pensando de esa forma. — replicó, alejándose del joven hombre que solo le miró con sorna mientras se alejaba de nuevo, regresando a la cocina donde pensaba refugiarse y lograr dormitar un rato.

—¿De qué forma? —preguntó en voz alta, obteniendo el silencio como respuesta. No comprendía a ese hombre, la mayor parte del tiempo era un enigma para él y estaba seguro que necesitaba divertirse un buen rato, ser menos estricto y un poco más como él. Pero, ahora que lo recuerda, precisamente por eso le contrató.

—¡Jensen! — Ian entró en el apartamento como un huracán, las pisadas de sus botas resonando en todo el piso hasta que llegó a la sala, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y chupetones por todo su pecho, que Jensen podía ver claramente a través de la patética camisa traslúcida que vestía.

—¿Follaste con alguien camino aquí Somerhalder?— preguntó con esa sonrisa de comemierda, que muchos decían era tan propia de él que nació con ella — Digo, ¿Es eso? ¿Vienes toda emocionada a contarme como te cogieron...digo hicieron el amor? —molestó.

—Cállate. — se defendió Ian, sentándose a su lado y robando el tazón de las manos de Jensen que por poco le golpeó para quitárselo. — esto sabe delicioso.

—Lo dices... ¿En serio? —preguntó, quizás sus gustos de comida era en lo único que no había cambiado mucho, porque eso le sabía horrible, solo estaba comiéndoselo por la pereza de esperar a ordenar algo — Tú comes cualquier cosa.

—Sabe delicioso, lo único que no es lujoso y tuyo es el paladar hombre. Esto es un perfecto Goulash, quiero decir... la carne es tan... mmm — hizo uno de esos soniditos sexuales que hizo que su propio guardaespaldas rodara los ojos, mientras que Chris había vuelto de abrir la puerta, interrumpido en su misión de irse a dormir. — Mmm hola, Chris.

El aludido solo respondió con su cabeza, un gesto pequeño que hizo que Ian frunciera el ceño.

— Jensen... tu guardaespaldas es antisocial o yo no le caigo muy bien.

—A él nadie le agrada. — replicó Jensen, sonriendo cuando Chris le dirigió una mirada que decía "¿En serio?" antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de nuevo. — Así que... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Cómo te fue con la denuncia sobre el menor en el bar? — preguntó comiendo otro poco del tazón – Recuerda, desde que murió mi viejo soy tu socio hombre y nunca me dices nada, los medios me informan de todo

—Me fue bien, el chico nunca entró – respondió Jensen, sonriendo con esa odiosa perversidad y regresando su atención al televisor.

—Acaso...— Ian suspiró, llevando su vista a Christopher quien le miró anticipando que iba a decir una burrada —Ordenaste a Hemsworth que matara al chiquillo...

—Si Ackles quisiera que me deshiciera de alguien así, el primero serias tú. — dijo Hemwsworth, lanzando el celular que llevaba en la mano a Jensen, quien lo atajó en el aire, viendo el mensaje de que todo estaba listo en el club. Eso le valió una sonrisa y una señal con la mano al guardaespaldas.  
—Puedes irte. Y tener sexo con alguien interesante.

—¿Te quedaras solo con la seguridad del bar? — preguntó el guardaespaldas ignorando la mirada enfadada que le dirigía el ahora socio de su jefe.

—No iré al bar. Me tomaré un descanso ¿no era eso lo que querías? — Jensen suspiró cuando se puso de pie, controlando como todo un maestro el temblor de su cuerpo y el del mundo a su alrededor.

—¿Eso quizás quiere decir, que el gran Jensen Ackles encontró su límite anoche? — esta vez fue Ian quien molestó, ganándose un dedo corazón señalando en su dirección.

—No encontré mi límite y tú deberías irte a casa a dormir un rato. — La verdad era que a las nueve de la mañana, con una resaca de mil infiernos, el mundo dándole vueltas y su guardaespaldas preparado para atajarle cuando se precipitara al suelo, Jensen había estado a punto de encontrar su limite

—Sí...sí está bien, como sea — anunció Ian levantándose del sofá y acomodándose la ropa, como si llevara alguna prenda muy cara, que aunque la mayoría de la gente no lo creyera, así era — Descansa Ackles, nos veremos luego.

—No si yo te veo primero. – respondió Jensen, viendo como Christopher cerraba la puerta tras su amigo.

Se quedo allí de pie, viendo a Chris mirarle, observar disimulado su cuerpo cubierto solo por una bata de baño que le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo, dejando sus gruesas y musculosas piernas al descubierto, pecas por todas partes.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—¿Tienes ganas de que te la metan, Jefe?

—Quizás... ¿Quieres meterla en algún lado? — No se movió, sabía cómo era el juego con Christopher, el hombre nunca cedía y probablemente nunca lo haría, era demasiado noble a veces.

—Si —contestó encogiéndose de hombros —Pero no en tu culo, que por cierto necesita dormir... ¡Ahora!

—Vamos, no es la primera vez que me quedo despierto tanto tiempo. — Jensen se quejó y no era la primera vez que lo hacía y con esas mismas palabras, Hemsworth ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus berrinches y delirios, cuando no estaba en sus completos cabales, aunque admiraba la capacidad del pecoso de mantenerse en pie tanto tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y luego de un camino de dos minutos, llegó a su habitación. Vivían en un penthouse demasiado lujoso y enorme para dos personas. No había animales en el lugar, ni ningún otro tipo de vida, ni siquiera las plantas eran reales. Pero si buscabas algún animal, podrías encontrarlo en el decorado de las alfombras.

Quizás era simple, pero así le gustaba. Era su vida, llena de cosas poco reales y firmes, pero el siempre tendía a ignorar ese aspecto

Metiéndose debajo de las sabanas, sintió como Christopher le cubría con ella, cerrando las cortinas negras para dejar el sitio en completa oscuridad y así su cuerpo pudiera descansar con mayor comodidad.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerme caso, todos siempre caen — murmuró a su guardaespaldas, pero estaba más dormido que despierto en realidad.

Chris le observó caer dormido, vigilando su respiración acompasada y sonrió.

—Desearía que me vieras como yo te veo, como mi hermanito problema. — dijo a la nada, saliendo de la habitación luego de eso y dejando que el príncipe de The Hell descansara en paz.

***

Apenas eran las tres de la tarde cuando entró en aquel lugar de mala muerte. No había ido a ninguno de sus bares, ni tampoco a alguna de sus discotecas. Quería estar solo, no quiere ser reconocido, simplemente quiere unos momentos pequeños de paz; solo él y sus pensamientos. 

Quería tomarse una cerveza sin que alguien le reconociera como él gran empresario que era, no es que le moleste, pero hoy… cuando los recuerdos venían a él un poco más fuerte de lo normal, simplemente le apetecían unas horas de soledad. Por eso, ordenó a su guardaespaldas quedarse afuera de aquel pequeño bar.

La única razón para que sus recuerdos se removieran fue haber pasado por aquel local, una venta o algo y de pronto escuchó una melodía en particular, una que le recordó todo lo que aquella persona le hizo sentir y por ende como lo perdió todo.

No había sido enteramente su culpa. El extraño que había conocido hace ya tantos años fue quien insistió en tener una relación con él, un hombre liberal que no necesitaba ataduras en ninguna parte y que vivía para ser libre y fuerte, así que era de lo más común que terminaran como lo habían hecho.

Suspiró de nuevo, y maldijo cuando la música Country comenzó a sonar en el escenario. Pensó que sería capaz de vomitar en el sitio, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a los baños, llamando la atención de las personas que hacían vida en el lugar; era culpa de sus pintas, pero eso no era asunto de ellos.

Sí a él le gustaba vestirse como un modelo, era porque le gustaba estar siempre a la última y nunca detrás de nadie. Por eso sus botas eran de cuero fino y fresco, además tenía los pantalones más apretados que cualquier mujer en el local. Parecía que no había escogido bien el sitio, después de todo solo quería una cerveza. Y mientas menos conociera el sitio mucho mejor.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, viendo como el maquillaje que retocaba sus ojeras de la noche pasada comenzaba a caerse, no sabía cómo hacía Ackles para mantenerse perfecto aun después de todos esos días de mal dormir.

Entonces, recordó su voz diciéndole una de tantas noches que era perfecto, que el maquillaje no era necesario mientras su ruda mano le acariciaba la mejilla. Sus ojos verdes mirando los suyos, azules como el cielo, pero tan carentes de vida que a él mismo le afectaban. Porque hace tanto tiempo se había sentido así, tanto tiempo que ahora parecía ser algo difuso, algo que nunca ocurrió.

Sin embargo, sabía que estuvo cerca. Que empezó a sentirse cómodo con esa persona, sintiendo algo parecido a la felicidad, quizás eso fue lo que le hizo estropear todo, sencillamente tenía miedo a ser feliz y que luego todo fuera un sueño. Él no se merecía eso, él no merecía a alguien tan dañado como Ian Somerhalder. No, merecía a alguien que aún fuera capaz de amar con todo y aun más importante, sin miedo.

Se dejó caer contra el lavabo, dando un suspiro de derrota cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. La boca se le abrió de par en par, viendo al hombre que entraba en uno de los cubículos, todo su cuerpo tembló de miedo y lo más silenciosamente posible se escabulló por la puerta.

Hizo nota mental de que la próxima vez que quisiera tiempo solo, alquilaría algún lugar o simplemente se encerraría en su habitación, que no fuera feliz no quería decir que estuviese buscando la muerte.

Se sintió un poco tonto cuando atravesó las puertas de la salida y se encontró solo en una calle abandonada y quiso golpearse la cabeza porque, "maldición" sólo a él se le ocurría aparecerse en el medio de la jodida nada, vestido como una prostituta y con la cabeza embotada por el licor y el cansancio de varios días.

El pánico comenzó a recorrerle, así que la decisión de darse la vuelta era definitiva, pero la puerta trasera del bar solo abría desde adentro, desde afuera era imposible sin una llave.

En el largo y oscuro callejón, había un hombre de pie contra la pared, desenvolviendo algo en un paquete muy pequeño que intentaba manipular, en vano, con sus enormes manos; debería sentir repugnancia por un ser así, pero en realidad todo lo que sintió fue terror.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pequeños, nada demasiado brusco y que llamará más la atención, recordando en un momento inútil cuanto odiaba las películas de terror. Quizás lo recordó porque se sentía en una, pero el hombre no le había visto así que con cuidado sacó su celular y se encaminó para cubrirse con unos botes de basura, lastimosamente su cuerpo tembló un poco y su celular cayo, golpeándose contra el suelo y haciendo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención.

Fue tan estrepitoso que todo movimiento en el callejón se detuvo. Dejándole allí, de pie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón a punto de reventarle el tórax y rebotar calle abajo. Quería desmayarse, nunca lo había deseado tanto en su vida como lo deseaba ahora, sus venas paralizándose.

Todo aumentó cuando se encontró con los ojos negros de aquel hombre, tan negros que apenas los podía ver en el oscuro callejón. Quiso retroceder, huir, buscar a su guardaespaldas... pero estaba totalmente paralizado en el sitio, quizás por la lujuria que notaba desbordarse en los ojos contrarios. Lujuria que usualmente no le causaría ninguna molestia pero ahora, ahora solo le causa pánico.

Es él quien siempre elegía a sus amantes, como Jensen, pero con un poco más de descaro. Y este hombre no tenía la apariencia de ninguno de sus amantes. Parecía más un asesino serial a la espera de la rubia tonta, para descuajarla de un tajo, sintió todo sus vellos erizarse con ese pensamiento.

—Que lindo gatito he encontrado.

—No soy… — se quedó callado, notando por primera vez la altanería en su voz y recordando como su antiguo novio le dijo que había pasado demasiado tiempo ordenando cosas para que ese pequeño tono se quedara adherido a su voz... Lo supo en esos momentos, quizás por el miedo y la mueca del hombre. — Ya... ya me iba — anunció, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—No hace falta que te vayas... puedes quedarte a jugar. — y tenía razón cuando pensaba que lo que el hombre quería desempacar era una pastilla de heroína, haciendo que Ian retrocediera, ni siquiera loco iba a absorber eso, no con ese psicópata cerca.

De nada le valía huir, el hombre era enorme y el callejón estrecho, sin nadie que pudiera escuchar los gritos desesperados que estaban por comenzar a salir de su boca, cuando la mano del hombre le sujetó del hombro y le estrelló contra la pared, acariciando su rostro. Su toque le quemó, le asqueó; no quería estar allí.

—Suélteme — ahora su voz salía ahogada, pequeña. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, porque era mucho mejor la oscuridad a ver la altura de ese hombre, su cuerpo... y por tanto lo que le esperaba.  
Se sintió débil cuando la mano del hombre se posó sobre su boca, acallando su voz y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas antes de darse cuenta. Dios, iban a violarlo en mitad de un callejón, eso era por burlarse de Jensen esa mañana, tenía que ser su maldito Karma.

Lloró desconsolado cuando dio un empujón con sus piernas y no sirvió de nada.

Pensó en él, inevitablemente pensó en él y las lágrimas parecieron salir con más fuerza de sus ojos azules. Quisiera abrir su boca para ofrecerle algo de dinero, un club... una propiedad, lo que sea, pero lo que salía de su boca fue una queja cuando sintió un mordisco en su cuello.

La acidez de las nauseas se instaló en su garganta y estaba por vomitar allí, con la mano del hombre en su boca, cubriéndolo con violencia. Pensó que sería la manera más estúpida de morir, ahora no sería por drogas sino ahogado en su propio vomito. Él, Ian Somerhalder, uno de los gay más cotizados de Chicago.

Se reiría si no fuera porque el gigante que estaba por violarle voló al suelo. Si, literalmente, de un salto estaba de culo sobre el pavimento, tocándose la barbilla y mirando a la figura oscura instalada a su derecha.

Su cuerpo aún estaba temblando y sus ojos asustados, grandes como los de un niño se posaron sobre la persona que sin saberlo, había ocupado sus pensamientos desde temprano en la mañana, en realidad más del día de hoy.

—Largo — escuchó su gruesa voz, su fuerte presencia y de pronto se sintió seguro. 

Quiso desmayarse, pero en cambio, terminó apoyado cerca de un cubo de basura, con las manos del hombre que le salvo sosteniendo su largo cabello mientras depositaba todo el contenido de su estomago en ese cubo.

El imbécil había huido despavorido, algo salvaje y lleno de furia en los ojos de su salvador, le habían hecho huir como un animal despavorido. Desapareciendo en la oscuridad del callejón, dejando caer el empaque de droga y unas cuantas cosas más de sus bolsillos en su torpe huida.

—Necesito dormir — murmuró el de ojos azules, limpiándose el extremo izquierdo de su boca con una mano y haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Está bien, te llevaré a casa... – dijo su salvador, acariciando su frente y dejando que en un momento de debilidad, Ian se apoyara en su pecho, rodeando con ambas manos su cuello sin verle realmente.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, abrazados, en un mudo consuelo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos en el pasado. Y fue así como Ian fue arrastrado entre el sucio y oscuro callejón buscando salir a la calle, donde el sol parecía estar fuera de su hora.

Los guardaespaldas de Ian al verlo se acercaron corriendo, alejando al hombre que le había salvado, por los pelos, de la peor experiencia de su vida. Pero ya tendría tiempo el resto del día para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasó y lo suertudo que era por haberse salvado de una muy mala experiencia y en especial que su salvador fuera justamente aquel hombre con el que había salido hace ya muchos años.

—Ten cuidado. — le dijo, sus ojos oscuros fijos en él, preocupación y algo más mezclados en ellos.

El de ojos azules no sabía muy bien que decir, su boca parecía en huelga.

—Gracias... escucha, yo — pero no pudo decir nada, uno de sus guardaespaldas le tomó del hombro e hizo que se inclinara lo suficiente para entrar a un auto que ni siquiera sabía de dónde lo sacaron sus hombres. 

Y mientras él auto avanzaba, los ojos azules no pudieron separarse de los verdes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO DOS

 

Había sido una larga semana y no fue una buena.

Lo peor, había sido que al momento de levantarse ese día de la cama, supo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Pasaba algunas veces, le sucedió a su abuelo el mismo día que murió, le dijo que veía a su esposa por todas partes, que su pecho estaba comprimido y que constantemente alguien le llamaba por su nombre. A él le sucedió algo igual.

Vio a Sherry al pie de la cama, con una expresión triste en su rostro, sus ojos verdes fijos en el enorme hombre a su lado, con una pijama muy corta para su edad y su tamaño, cabello castaño desordenado en la cabeza y sonriendo, como si estuviera teniendo el sueño más dulce que se pudiera tener.

Jared. Sherry miraba a Jared y había tanto dolor en su mirada, tanta ternura al mismo tiempo; rompiendo su corazón un poquito más, debilitándole.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de ese loco, pero tan deseado momento... los tres juntos. Juntos. Aunque sea para su partida, era casi como el mejor regalo del mundo, casi podía decir adiós con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque Jared no podía verla, aunque Misha dijera que seguramente estaba alucinando, algo muy parecido a lo que diría su doctor. Pero el que Sherry estuviese ahí para guiarle, era una bendición. También el que pudiera ver a Jared.

Su hijo, el de ambos... la persona que más amaba en este mundo y que justamente el dejarle, era lo que hacía un poco triste este momento. Si aún padre con un hijo con todas sus capacidades le dolía dejar a un hijo, a él… a él le dolía el doble. Porque Jared era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—¿Padre? — Jared preguntó al aire, viendo como los ojos de Gerald estaban fijos en él, y aun así, parecía como si miraran al vacío. — ¿Papá?

—¿Si?— preguntó, acomodando el cabello de Jared detrás de su oreja, aprovechando para sentir lo cálido de su piel contra su mano. 

Extrañaría tanto su calor. Su suavidad, su amabilidad tan perdida en este mundo. Le extrañaría tanto que no podía describir cuan aturdido se sentía cuando su hijo sonrió y volvió a recostarse, respirando hondo, buscando dormir de nuevo, acurrucado contra él.

—Jared — llamó con voz quedita — Ya eres un chico grande ¿Sabes?, digo, tienes que prometerme que vas a cuidar mucho de ti mismo, que no dejaras de sonreír....aunque solo quieras llorar.

—¿Papi? — los ojos pequeños de su hijo se volvieron a abrir de nuevo, la curiosidad fluyendo en ellos. — ¿Por qué... por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué va a pasar?

—Sabes que me gusta recordarte algunas cosillas hijo, no significa que algo vaya a pasar...Tú puedes prometerme eso, ¿Puedes?

—Puedo prometerlo. — Jared asintió, sin apartar la mirada de su padre, aun, buscando inocentemente conseguir un significado en las palabras de su padre, como Misha le había dicho una vez, la gente no siempre decía lo que de verdad quería decir.

—Hazlo — pidió el adulto, rezando porque sus ojos no se vieran tan húmedos como los sentía.

—Lo prometo, papa. — Jared respondió de inmediato ante la orden, mas despierto que dormido, viendo como su padre asentía y sonreía, removiendo su largo cabello de nuevo, y haciéndole cosquillas debajo de los brazos para que la tensión en el cuerpo de su gigante se disolviera.

—Te amo, mi pequeño Jared... siempre — anunció sonriendo, ambos sonriendo. Todos, incluida Sherry que les miraba también con una sonrisa.

Esta sería su última mañana. Juntos.

Incluso si mientras hacía el desayuno o llevaba a Jared a las caballerizas, Gerald evitaba pensar en él; viendo a su hijo sonreír, feliz. Eso sería lo que se llevaría en el último segundo cuando cayera sobre sus rodillas; el cuerpo exhausto de una vida larga llena de bajadas y subidas, de tristezas y felicidades.

Una buena vida, una muy buena vida. En estos segundos, mientras su corazón se sentía pesado ni los momentos malos lo parecían. Quizás no podría irse tranquilo ¿Quien lo haría, dejando seres queridos atrás? pero al menos, se iba con la certeza de que Jared tendría la suficiente fuerza de seguir solo, quería creer eso con tanta fuerza que su corazón dolía.

Confiaría en él hasta el último segundo, hasta el último aliento en los brazos de su hijo, que decía su nombre desesperadamente.

Quería decirle otra vez que le quería, quería borrar las calientes lagrimas que caían sobre su cada vez más frió rostro, quería abrazarle...prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas, su hora llegaba y su corazón se aferraba a su hijo. Cuando no pudo más y sintió la vida desvanecerse de su cuerpo, rezó a quien fuera que le escuchara que cuidara de su pequeño bebe.

 

* * * 

Casi se cayó de la cama con aquel terrible despertar, sus ojos abriéndose llenos de lagrimas, el corazón latiéndole como un caballo desbocado en los oídos; martilleando contra su pecho, casi emulando el brusco sonido de su respiración agitada al despertar del sueño que había tenido. Era como si hubiese estado allí, viendo la figura borrosa de ese "alguien" caer al suelo y derrumbarse; rindiéndose al poder de la vida... o de la muerte.

Sin entender que había provocado tal sueño, se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, los ojos fijos en el techo donde los últimos rayos del sol tocaban, anaranjados, quizás rojos, desvaneciéndose en el ocaso.

Dormir todas esas horas seguidas le había hecho mal; pero nada que un buen Whisky no pudiera calmar.

 

* * *

Misha había llegado tan pronto uno de los trabajadores del lugar había escuchado los gritos de Jared y por le había llamado. Cuando llegó solo encontró ambulancias y un llanto fuerte, caminó entre las personas con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, imaginándose lo peor. 

Y lo encontró, Jared estaba aferrado con fuerza al cuerpo de Gerald llorando como nunca antes le había visto, sus manos estaban casi blancas de apretar la camisa de su padre y eso, arrancó un sonido sorprendido de él, porque Jared entendía lo que había sucedido, ni toda su inocencia le había protegido de esto.

Repetía constantemente "Responde, respóndeme" como un niño; queriendo saber por qué su padre no estaba allí con ellos, hablándole, cuidándole y Misha no podía con esa visión, ni siquiera sabía cómo sostenerse a sí mismo con lo que se le venía encima. Temió no ser lo suficiente y aun así, no dudo en acercarse cuando varios paramédicos intentaron forzar a Jared a separarse, recibiendo codazos y patadas por parte del grandulón.

Él también recibió uno cuando se acercó. Jared era enorme, más que cualquiera de los presentes, pero tan pronto le vio se aferró a su pecho y fue como si se encogiera cuarenta centímetros entre sus brazos.

—Todo va a estar bien, Jay. — fue lo único que pudo decir.

—No... —respondió el único Padalecki — Estoy solo — anunció, sin más, con todo su cuerpo temblando de miedo y de dolor. Era cierto, estaba solo y no podía sonreír, de pronto sentía que no podía cumplir esa promesa.

—Me tienes a mí, Jared. Me tienes a mí todavía. — Collins le aseguró, tomándolo y abrazándolo con calidez, había mucho más que quería decir, pero no sabía cómo decírselo al joven, era como si todos esos años de aprender a tratar con Jared se hubieran desvanecido con el miedo a que éste quedara indefenso.

No contestó, simplemente... era difícil de explicar. Había perdido su mundo, a la persona que desde que podía recordar había estado a su lado y era tan difícil de explicarle a Misha que estaba ahogándose, que sentía algo alrededor de su cuello, que sentía que se le había escapado la vida que solo cerró los ojos y se dejo ir.

La oscuridad en aquellos momentos, parecía más reconfortante que cualquier otra cosa.

 

***

 

Lo que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba con nada que haya sentido antes; por el único hecho de que no sentía nada, de que no había nada que le motivara a moverse hacia delante. Simplemente se quedó allí, sentado en una banca de cemento, vieja y desgastada, viendo al círculo muy minúsculo de gente rodeando el enorme agujero en la tierra, donde un largo ataúd estaba siendo depositado.

No entendió por qué esa gente quiso meter a su padre en un féretro de madera; él siempre recordaba que su padre decía que esos cajones eran malos y la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, pero por más que lloró y suplicó que no lo hicieran nadie le escuchó.

Parecía que era invisible, ahora que no tenía a su padre para apoyarle.

Nadie le miraba y sí lo hacían, era con pena. Jared había visto muchas veces esa mirada, la lástima que iba dirigida hacia él desde que podía recordar, pero siempre fue fácil de ignorar porque solo bastaba girar su cabeza a un lado para tener frente a sus ojos, una mirada de orgullo y amor que le hacía sonreír. Pero hoy volteaba y el vacío era quien le sonreía. 

La soledad, era algo que no comprendió hasta ese día.

Se sentía diferente, tonto, desvalido... todo lo que él era pareció haberse esfumado con su papito.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a notar cosas diferentes en la gente que le rodeaba. Y el sentirse "diferente" volvió a estar presente en él, el sentir que no encajaba con ellos por ser como era, y que ser como él, no era normal.

La tierra empezó a caer sobre el ataúd y tuvo que llevar su mano a su boca, para ahogar el sollozó que quiso salir, sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho. Era como si estuvieran encerrando su aire... nunca volvería a ver a su papá... lo sabía, nadie tenía que decírselo y en ese instante comprendió, lo que él debió sentir cuando supo que nunca volvería a ver a su mamá.

—Espero que al menos estés con ella — susurró.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndolo saltar y casi gritar del repentino susto. Allí detrás de él estaba ese hombre con el que su padre pasaba horas discutiendo en su oficina, por instinto, Jared sabía que ese hombre era malo, pero no se atrevía a decir nada o a alejarse de él, no cuando este le miraba con una sonrisa. ¿Qué pretendía?

Jared movió su hombro despacio, queriendo quitar el contacto de la mano de aquel extraño hombre, sin que se notara mucho su incomodidad. Pero no parecía interesarle lo que él sentía, pues pronto se dejo caer a su lado aún con una sonrisa que empezaba a irritarlo ¿Por qué sonreía cuando acababan de encerrar en esa fea caja a su padre?

—Hola Jared. — dijo, con una voz tan deplorable que Padalecki se puso de pie de inmediato. Y el hombre tenía que reconocer que aunque el supuesto adulto no fuera más que un estúpido con una deficiencia mental, aterraba verlo completamente de pie.

—¿Que quieres?—pregunto en voz baja, con ese hombre no quería mostrar sus modales, él siempre le miró como si fuera una basura y esa mirada ni siquiera cambió el día en que estaban enterrando a su padre, aunque fuera por respeto a este.

—Bueno, quiero un montón de cosas... — el hombre dijo, haciendo un gesto nervioso con sus manos, volteando a ver hacia donde estaba reunido el pequeño círculo de personas que venían a decir adiós a Gerald. — ...pero... más reciente, solo quería despedirme, dado que no nos volveremos a ver.

Jared le miró por unos segundos en silencio, su cabello apenas permitía que su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el frente dejara ver sus ojos — ¿Te vas?

—No, tú te vas. — el respondió, sonriendo aun más amplio.

Jared frunció el ceño, sus manos estaban dentro del saco que llevaba puesto y cuando una ráfaga de viento les golpeó, se dio cuenta que el hombre traía algo entre manos, pues se puso de pie, alzando su cabeza y sonriendo en su dirección, como si tuviera entre manos el mejor de los premios 

— Esta es mi casa... ¿Por qué debería irme?

—Allí... allí es donde está el detalle. — el hombre susurró, soltando una risita nerviosa antes de continuar. — Esta ya no es tu casa, Gerald Padalecki no dejo nada a tu nombre... por supuesto, nunca entenderías eso porque eres un tonto. Pero no tienes nada ahora.

—No soy ningún tonto — respondió en voz baja, sintiéndose un poco inútil porque no había nadie cerca suyo, nadie que le pudiera ayudar para comprehender las intenciones del hombre — Y mi papá siempre dijo que el lugar era mío, así que... no entiendo lo que dices — acusó, obligando a que sus labios no formaran un puchero. No quería parecer un niño frente a ese hombre.

Tristemente, es lo que era. Un niño que no podía hacer nada ante lo que el hombre planeó. No le tomó mucho cambiar los papeles luego de que el hombre le enviara a realizarlos, lo hizo por una causa noble, era injusto que ese mocoso sin conciencia se quedara con tanto dinero y con una granja entera, ahora que todo era de su propiedad por la magia de sus dedos, vendería el lugar al mejor postor.

—¿De qué te ríes?— preguntó el menor, sintiéndose incómodo con la mirada que él otro hombre le dejaba entrever.

—Es solo que es gracioso lo tonto que eres. — El hombre se encogió de hombros y dejo a Jared solo, de pie en medio del cementerio.

La multitud que se aglomeraba frente a la tumba de su padre se había dispersado y aunque la sensación de opresión tenía sobre él había desaparecido, una nueva la había remplazado, volviéndolo un chiquillo asustadizo. Buscó a Misha con la mirada, pero el veterinario no estaba por ningún lado; no había asistido a ese lugar y aunque Jared aun no entendía la importancia de ese evento, era consciente de la falta del hombre de ojos azules.

Pronto se encontró solo, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y con él, el frio aumentaba haciendo su cuerpo tiritar.

 

***

 

Una noche como cualquier otra, un poco aburrida si le preguntaban. Las luces golpeaban su rostro, los gritos llenaban sus oídos, sus ojos casi no podían ver entre tanta oscuridad, luces y gente, era una ironía pero absolutamente todo el lugar estaba a reventar, siempre era así, pero hoy... cuando iba entrando observó incluso una fila de una cuadra entera, muchas personas esperando por una oportunidad para ingresar, eso era sencillamente gratificante.

Entró y los saludos parecieron estallar a su alrededor, la cerveza volaba de un lado a otro y el inconfundible olor de alguna droga llegó a su nariz. 

Y aún así, le parecía una noche aburrida.

No era de los que juzgan un día por el comienzo, si algo empezaba mal, él podía mejorarlo. Por eso el aburrimiento se convirtió en adrenalina cuando comenzó a bailar, al principio solo bebió un poco de whisky, para calentar el cuerpo del frio afuera del bar; habló con dos o tres hombres y coqueteó con más mujeres de las que esperaba y al fin subió a la pista.

En la pista de baile las horas volaban, había llegado a las ocho, subió a las nueve y para cuando Max Tanner le jaló del brazo y le invitó a una cerveza, ya eran pasadas las doce de la madrugada. Una cerveza siempre tendía a convertirse en veinte o treinta, todas de hombres diferentes que gastaban el dinero en su propio bar con tal de complacerlo; le gustaría saber por qué son tan tontos o por qué dejaba que ellos se le acercaran.

Quien realmente no disfrutaba el espectáculo era Christopher, quien le miraba desde lejos, sentado detrás de la barra, donde Ruffalo y Marvin servían bebidas, intercambiando miradas con el guardaespaldas, que no soportaba lo molesto que era verle regalarse a tantos idiotas. Aunque Jensen sabía cuidarse por sí solo, Chris siempre le estaba buscando un enemigo, le había salvado de unas cuantas situaciones muy feas, como la vez que un tipo intentó dejarlo KO con una sustancia aún desconocida para él.

Aún así, disfrutaba que la mirada azul estuviese sobre él, en especial porque podía joderle sentándose en las piernas del conquistador de turno y darle un buen espectáculo desde el regazo desconocido.

Ian decía que era un provocador, que algún día aprendería que Christopher de verdad se preocupaba por él como un hermano y que nunca llegaría a desearle. Quizás ese era el reto para Jensen, quería que todos se sintieran atraídos a su presencia, a su figura, a su nada encantadora personalidad.

El ambiente cambió a eso de las dos de la mañana, pusieron alguna basura electrónica que le rompía los tímpanos y comenzaron a servir el verdadero licor, no más cervezas, ni éxtasis en las mesas, ahora es cuando el negocio se volvía oscuro y peligroso. Era el momento de la noche que Jensen mas esperaba.

Era cuando realmente dejaba que lo que fuera que tuviese en la cabeza tomara el control, éxtasis, heroína, cocaína, no recordaba que fue esta noche, nunca lo recordaba, debido a que cuando lograba burlar a su guardaespaldas, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar que se estaba metiendo, la adrenalina de hacerlo era lo que nublaba su juicio. 

Generalmente terminaba luego en la habitación de atrás, esa que tenía seleccionada por si en el bar se daba un buen encuentro, por si tenía ganas de que fuera un poco más suave de lo que sería en contra de alguna pared del baño o de la barra. 

No le importaban las miradas, no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, simplemente le gustaba tener a su alcance cualquier cosa que deseara, el placer máximo. Al medio que fuera. Aquí el fin si justificaba los medios. Nunca le agradó un no por respuesta, pero siempre le gustó ser el centro, el inteligente, el buen hijo, el empresario exitoso, el más deseado de la ciudad, incluso… ¡el más fácil de la ciudad!, en lo que fuera, no podía soportar no ser el mejor.

Y sabía dentro de su nada discreto ego, mientras bailaba con un hombre que le restregaba toda la polla por su culo, que algún día ocuparía un nuevo reto, siempre fue así. Cuando era el mejor de su clase, no fue suficiente y necesito ser el mejor de la escuela; cuando era el hombre más deseado, no fue suficiente, quería que buen sexo y su nombre fueran sinónimos.

Yacía de espaldas a la cama cuando terminó de dejarse follar, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, cuando la fiesta y el goce aun estaba en su apogeo fuera de la habitación en la que se refugiaba, sintió que sus muslos protestaban al ponerse de pie, su amante se vestía mientras continuaba disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo desnudo lleno de pecas.

El sexo le atontaba y el licor terminó por hacerle caer en la cama de nuevo, sus rodillas rindiéndose bajo su peso. Dijo “vete”, y el hombre no esperó más de dos segundos para marcharse, entrando a su vez el guardaespaldas.

—Creo que es hora de ir casa.

—No — dijo lo más seguro que las drogas permitieron a su voz escucharse — Seguro que todavía hay alguien ahí afuera que quiera un poco de diversión, al igual que yo... estas estresado hombre — murmuró de pronto cambiando el tema de la conversación — Puedo ayudarte con eso — aseguró, separando sus piernas y dejando ver su abierta entrada. 

—Lo que sea. Te llevaré a casa, estás hecho un desastre. — no hubo nada que le advirtiera en su voz que haría lo que hizo. Tomó a Jensen entre sus brazos y lo colocó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de verduras. — no tomaré un no por respuesta esta vez.

—Yo tampoco aceptaré un no por respuesta — susurró con picardía para luego hacer un sonido de disgusto —Podrías antes de cargarme como un saco de algún alimento, ponerme mis pantalones... tampoco es que quiera que medio bar me vea desnudo, límites amigo.

—¿Límites? ¿Esa palabra existe en tu diccionario? Pensé que solo había sexo, sexo y sexo. — respondió Christopher, sonriendo de lado y tomando la sabana sobre la cama, tirándosela por encima a Jensen y causando otro maullido felino por parte de su jefe.

—El que mis límites no sean los mismos que los tuyos, no quiere decir que no los tenga — contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Él tenía su propia forma de ser, era algo sencillo sin muchas complicaciones como la mayoría de las personas tiene y aunque nadie le creyera, sí, tenia límites.

—Ok, ok. Abrígate, así tu trasero no tan virgen no estará a disposición de todo el mundo que quiera tocarlo.

Sin decirle nada más, ni siquiera advertirle que de verdad pensaba sacarle por la puerta delantera del club, Chris abrió la puerta y salió al ambiente ruidoso y colorido de luces de neón en el techo, sería casi imposible en la oscuridad reinante y los flashes de colores ver el culo pecoso de Jensen al aire recorrer todo el tramo hacia la salida, donde el Mustang en el que Jensen se desplazaba les esperaba a ambos.

Christopher le llevó a casa sin que intercambien una palabra más entre ellos, Jensen se acurrucó en el asiento del copiloto y durmió los escasos veinte minutos que tardaron en llegar al edificio. Lo más difícil de estos momentos y de los que verdaderamente Jensen no era consciente, fue cuando su guardaespaldas le llevó al último piso del edificio, metiéndole en el ascensor con una magia que solo Hemsworth era capaz de hacer.

No tiene motivos para desconfiar del hombre ni de sus acciones, por eso se deja caer dormido mucho antes de que toque el colchón. La suavidad de la cama arrancándole un gemido ya inconsciente.

Con la oscuridad del sueño viene la luz del día, la claridad colándose por los vídriales como dagas que se encajan en sus ojos aun cerrados, es incómodo buscar alejarse de ellos, porque su habitación estaba llena de ahora estúpidos espejos que reflejaban el sol. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente tortura, el celular en la mesilla de noche vibraba y vociferaba alguna canción trance que no quiere volver a escuchar en su vida.

—Hola. – La voz de Chris le hizo abrir un ojo, refugiando su rostro en la sombra que proyectaba el guardaespaldas al estar de pie a un lado de la cama. – Si, está durmiendo ahora, ¿quieres que le despierte?

Jensen escondió el rostro debajo de la almohada, cuando escuchó la voz chillante de Katherine, incluso sin que su guardaespaldas aleje el celular de su oído no pudo evitar escuchar a la mujer y estaba seguro que su guardaespaldas estaría rodando los ojos, quizás incluso poniéndole algo en la boca para que no chille tanto. Por ello, estiró su mano para tomar el teléfono, buscando evitar algo que deseaba: que maten a la mujer.

—¿Qué?— contestó, lo más calmado que pudo.

—¿¡Dónde has estado!? Tu medio hermano está desaparecido y tú seguramente tienes una polla metida en el culo mientras hablamos— gritó Katherine y casi podía verla, el maquillaje cubriendo aún sus facciones, con una capa de sudor fino sobre su piel, agitada y furiosa.

—O simplemente estaba durmiendo. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor?— gruñó incorporándose, con la mano de su guardaespaldas en el hombro procurando que no se fuera de medio lado o de cabeza, quizás anticipando que la habitación le estaba dando vueltas, en lo cual tenía mucha razón — ¿Y cómo es eso de que Ian está desaparecido?

—¡Porque lo está! No responde su celular desde hace dos días, no está en su apartamento, no está en el club. No está en ningún lado, Ackles— el que ella le gritara no le hacía nada bien, así que se dejó caer sobre Chris, quien estaba allí, como siempre— ¡Necesitamos buscarlo!

—Quizás está teniendo algún encuentro amoroso extremo– respondió.

Y no es que no estuviese preocupado, ya que en realidad dos días no era normal. Pero también estaba consciente de lo parecidos que eran Ian y él, quizás simplemente necesitaba un tiempo a solas, algo de espacio para pensar.

—¡¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que quizás esté muerto, imbécil?! Pon a Chris al teléfono— Gritó, aturdiéndole de nuevo.

—¿Has visto a su guardaespaldas? ¿Crees que alguien podría hacerle daño con ese loco cuidando de su culo?— preguntó, escuchando como Chris hizo un sonidillo gracioso ante la descripción de su colega — Escucha Kat, sólo respira, deja que despierte un poco y me reuniré contigo para buscarle, ¿De acuerdo?

—Mira, genio, si no estás aquí en 45 minutos me aseguraré de que tú seas el próximo en desaparecer— Katherine colgó después de esa amenaza, dejando a ambos hombres viéndose los rostros e intentando no reír.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude o voy a buscar el auto? — preguntó, Christopher poniéndose de pie y dejando que Jensen se sostuviera por su cuenta.

—Me matarías si te pido antes un café — preguntó aún medio dormido — Sí llego en este estado, esa mujer va a matarme, es decir ¡Mírame!, parece que alguien me vomitó 

La risita de Christopher no le gustó para nada, era profunda y totalmente llena de diversión. Era odiosa, quería degollarlo pero no creyó que lograse conseguir las piernas para hacerlo.

—Te prepararé el café— dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Oh dios...!— comenzó murmurando para sí mismo— ¿Será que alguien si vomito encima mío anoche?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, asustados y pensando por un segundo que justamente su guardaespaldas se reía de eso.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa que tenia puesta. Christopher solo le había retirado los zapatos cuando le dejó caer en la cama, por lo que aún apestaba a sexo, alcohol y a eso que no quería identificar, ni siquiera cuando se metió en la ducha.

El agua cayendo por su cuerpo era una delicia, no había otra forma de describirla. No solo se regulaba sola, encontrando la temperatura perfecta, si no que sentía como cada músculo dormido de su cuerpo se desesperaba aún adolorido, contrayéndose y expandiéndose causando que un pequeño gemido de gusto saliera de su boca.

Su cabello mojado caía sobre sus ojos verdes, de manera que no veía con claridad el azulejo delante de él. Su parte trasera le dolía un poco, pero bien lo valía, él sexo de anoche fue estupendo y quizás hoy le apetezca un trío.

—Si el idiota de Ian aparece — se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta; deseando que de verdad el de ojos azules se encuentre bien.

No solo iba tarde, sino una hora tarde, Katherine le había llamado muchas más veces de las que esperaba y aunque había evadido contestarlas todas, se dio cuenta que no había sido tan buena idea cuando estuvo frente a ella y lo primero que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara, uno que le dejó ciego de dolor y tambaleándose hacia atrás. 

Christopher había ido a comprarle el desayuno dentro de uno de los locales del centro comercial en el que estaban.

—Por dios — gruñó Katherine luego de unos momentos en que solo escuchaba a Jensen quejarse una y otra vez del golpe que le había propinado.

La mujer estaba de pie frente a una banca blanca del centro comercial, donde Jensen se encontraba sentado y sí, aun quejándose. Llevaba una cola de caballo que hacía que su lacio cabello callera en una sola línea hasta casi su cintura, un pantalón ajustado a sus caderas, de color blanco y que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel. Lo mismo que la blusa violeta de tirantes, con un chaleco blanco encima completando el atuendo. 

—Deja de quejarte Ackles— acusó mientras su tacón golpeaba con desesperación el suelo. 

Estaba irritada, molesta, preocupada y Jensen con su cara de he pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, pero ahora soy un despojo humano, no le servía para nada. 

—¿Por qué debería? Me golpeaste y me duele– dijo con una voz nasal que casi le arrancó una sonrisa de orgullo a Graham. – Es una suerte que no me hayas arrancado la nariz.

—Porque eres hombres ¡Deja de quejarte! —gritó, pronunciando despacio cada palabra.

Pero darle énfasis a sus palabras no funcionó con Jensen, quien solo se quejó más, refugiándose entre sus brazos e intentando, en vano, que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. 

Debía enfocarse en lo que Kat le decía, algo sobre Ian siendo un irresponsable hijo de puta que no contestaba su celular.

—¿Intentaste llamar a su guardaespaldas?

—¿Qué me crees Jensen? —preguntó sentándose al lado del rubio — ¡Por supuesto que le llame!, dijo que estaba ocupado y colgó.

Estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por el golpe, vamos que el imbécil se lo merecía, pero parecía un niño frotándose la nariz varias veces y con esos ojos verdes, ligeramente acuosos le hizo sentir mal. Aunque si a Jensen le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, eso también era su culpa.

—Ok, haré que Chris le busque... — fue su simple respuesta, logrando finalmente recuperar la compostura para ponerse de pie y acomodar su traje— probablemente este en otra ciudad experimentando, o necesite un tiempo a solas, todos los necesitamos.

—Es sólo que no me gusta que este mucho tiempo solo, Jen... aunque haya pasado tiempo él sigue extrañándole, de verdad le quería y tú lo sabes — acusó, suspirando un poco más tranquila.

—¿A Sterling? — Jensen preguntó confundido, torciendo ligeramente su cuello hacia la chica detrás de él. Ella no tenía más edad que él, cerca de sus 24, una bailarina excepcional y su más preciada posesión en el club en la noche de chicas.

—Eres un imbécil— dijo, con voz baja y un tono de decepción tan grande, que Jensen no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo — ¿De verdad no lo sabes, cierto? 

—¿Saber qué?— replicó, dudando de que hubiera otra persona que Somerhalder pudiera extrañar.

—Sabes Jensen, no puedes seguir desechando tu vida así. Hay cosas importantes, cosas que simplemente no puedes considerar inútiles — susurró preocupada, esperando que Jensen bajara un poco esas defensas que impedían acercarse a alguien con cualquier intención que no fuera sexo, pero muy dentro sabía que no sería tan fácil.

—Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Ian?— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Es cierto, vinimos a buscar a Ian, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti... o por él. El estilo de vida que llevan no es exactamente el más sano — dijo, su vista perdiéndose en un par de vestidos de la tienda del frente — La vida es más que sexo, licor y hombres. 

—¿Lo dice una bailarina exótica? Wow, estoy sorprendido— dijo sosteniéndose aún la nariz, que seguía doliéndole como al exacto segundo después del golpe.

—Lo dice alguien que tiene novio cariño, uno fijo de esos que ves varias veces por semana ¿Tú tienes uno?

—Cállate— gruñó, poniéndose de pie— ¿Ya buscaste en la tienda de música? Estoy seguro que estará allí— dijo volviendo al tema de Ian— No sé porque le gusta andar allí cuando no sabe tocar un instrumento. 

Katherine asintió, notando que quizás toco un punto delicado por la respuesta tan rápida y herida que le dio el rubio. Quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, decirle que puede hablar con ella pero no lograba encontrar las palabras —Supongo que le gustaría tocar uno.

—Si... como si pudiera. — Jensen masculló, dejando al fin de cubrir su nariz y observando a su alrededor— Ve allí, yo iré a la tienda de juguetes sexuales del piso inferior, puede que esté allí con Luke.

—Tú tienes una ligera obsesión con el sexo, ambos en realidad — murmuró dándose media vuelta — Nos vemos en media hora aquí, no me hagas ir por tú culo, así que ni siquiera intentes salir del centro comercial

—Ya entendí— dijo, pero no le dirigió más la palabra, solo se retiró, entrando por las laterales del centro comercial, el cual era tan grande que se perdería si no fuera porque se dirigía al sótano.

No sabía, en primer lugar, que le había convencido de ir a buscar a Ian si según él, seguramente estaba follando con algún imbécil y se quedó a dormir. Su teléfono se habrá muerto en mitad de la noche y fin de la historia, probablemente aparecería dentro de unas horas contándole la nueva aventura.

Sería lo de siempre, nada nuevo, simplemente placer por placer. Juego por Juego. 

No es que tenga un problema con ello, él mismo adoraba ese estilo de vida, por algo es el suyo; pero a veces en lo muy recóndito de su mente pensaba que se tornaba un poco aburrido. Por supuesto, olvidaba ese pensamiento cuando tenía algún hombre empujando con fuerza en su interior.

Tuvo que reírse de sí mismo, porque Kat tenía razón, en todo lo que podía pensar era sexo. Y precisamente eso era en lo que estaba pensando cuando chocó con una enorme masa muscular que por poco le envía al suelo.

—¡Hey! ¿No ves por dónde vas?— gritó primero, aunque a nadie le importó, todos estaban a lo suyo en ese piso.

De inmediato, el hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás, lo que le permitió ver su altura con más detenimiento. Era... sencillamente enorme, de hombros firmes, espalda ancha y entonces se encontró subiendo un poco más la mirada, expectante, para quedar aún más impactado de lo que estaba con sólo observar la mitad de su cuerpo. Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos, por una voz jodidamente sexy.

—Lo siento, lo siento... es que hay mucha gente. Estoy nervioso.

¿Que estaba nervioso? ¿Con ese cuerpo? Jensen quiso reírse del sarcasmo usado. Pero cuando se encontró con los ojos del hombre, supo que no eran los ojos de alguien seguro de sí mismo y con una personalidad arrolladora. De hecho, lucían asustados, nerviosos –tal como el hombre había dicho— devolviendo la mirada con algo de temor.

—Eh... ¿estás perdido guapo?— le pareció que era mayor que él, pero no le importó. Aunque ahora que se permitía observarle con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que tenía un rostro algo infantil, así que probablemente no tenga más de 25 o 27.

—Si... estoy perdido y solo— De todas las respuestas que Jensen imaginó esa no era una opción.

Se lamió los labios antes de volver a darle un vistazo rápido. Repasando cada parte del cuerpo de ese gigante, pero nada parecía fuera de lugar, tenía una camisa de cuadros muy vaquera, y botas sucias, también tenía tierra en sus vaqueros algo desgastados y usados. Lucía como un tipo común y corriente.

—No era la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero... ¿por qué estás perdido?

—Mi papá murió — susurró bajando la cabeza al suelo — Nunca me había separado de mi papá... y ellos me alejaron. Me sacaron de mi casa...

Ok, esto estaba empezando a ponerse raro. Bufó, separándose del hombre alto— De acuerdo extraño, no puedo ayudarte. Escucha, deberías ir a la policía. Eh... buena suerte con eso.

—No — la enorme mano tomó uno de los brazos ajenos de inmediato — Por favor... nadie me ha puesto atención aquí, todos andan en lo suyo... tú pareces bueno, no me dejes solo...

—Hombre, juró que no puedo hacer nada por ti– dijo Jensen y la fuerza que tenía ese hombre, estaba comenzando a asustarle de verdad.

—Por favor... tengo miedo, mucho— mientras hablaba las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos multicolores, haciéndole ver como un pequeño niño. —No tengo a donde ir...

La idea de quedarse ahí a escuchar a este extraño sin tener a Chris alrededor. no era para nada atractiva, se había acostumbrado tanto a ese sentimiento de seguridad que le proporcionaba el guardaespaldas, que podía hacer poco por sí solo. Pero decidió que si esto era una estafa, tendría que soportarlo por su cuenta.

—De acuerdo, digamos que te creo... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Jared Padalecki— contestó de inmediato, tal y como su padre siempre le decía. "Contesta rápidamente a las preguntas directas"

—Bueno... ese es un nombre muy raro, Jared— suspiró, calculando que con sus posibilidades de huir de ese fuerte agarre no le quedaba más remedio que negociar– Digamos que te sigo creyendo Jared. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Ese es mi nombre, ¿Por qué te mentiría? —preguntó sin entender realmente a que se refería el extraño de grandes ojos verdes — Champaing... de ahí vengo — agregó al notar el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

—¿Champaing? Eso es una zona rural... — murmuró frunciendo el ceño, cuando intentó ubicar el nombre del sitio que había mencionado el chico. Si, lo recordaba, era una zona reconocida por sus caballerizas— Ok,... Jared. Sígueme

—Está bien... — contestó aferrándose a su brazo, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño —¿Cómo puedo llamarte? 

—Jensen... llámame Jensen— con un suspiró comenzó a caminar. Ya no creía que esto fuera un juego, de hecho, estaba temiendo que todo fuera verdad y que ahora iba a tener que ayudar a un extraño... pero si se ganaba la simpatía de Kat, seguro que ella se lo quedaba.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, atrayendo miradas por la forma en que el más alto se aferraba al rubio. Su cuerpo encorvado, como si tratara de esconderse, de pasar desapercibido y no llamar la atención de nadie — Tanta gente me aturde... 

—¿Nunca saliste? – preguntó Jensen, mirándole de reojo, el hombre podía medir dos metros, pero ahora que había superado la impresión inicial, de verdad lucía como si tuviera diez, y acabara de salir de unas cuevas, atormentado y asustado.

—Siempre salía con mi papá, a veces con Misha... nunca solo — explicó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante el grito de unas niñas que iban un poco detrás de ellos.

Se detuvo tan bruscamente que Jensen casi que se fue al suelo, se giró para insultarlo cuando lo vio, lágrimas silenciosas bajando por sus mejillas.

—Hey, está bien. No llores.

—Tengo miedo, extrañó a mi papá... hay mucha gente aquí, por favor — pidió temblando, para luego apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro ajeno.

—Jared... chico, necesitas calmarte... ¿tenías... tenías algo que te calmara? ¿Algo que te hiciera sentir mejor...? — dijo en medio del apuro.

—Mi papa me abrazaba — contestó entre los temblores que su cuerpo había comenzado a sufrir.

Bueno, eso no era tan difícil para Jensen, así que suspiró y se adelantó un paso para abrazar a Jared. Todo ese enorme cuerpo se pegó a él, adhiriéndose como si fuera una segunda piel, apretujándole contra su pecho y luego dejándose sostener enteramente por Ackles, quien no tenía idea de por qué se sentía tan bien tener a ese extraño entre sus brazos.

Al inicio sintió unas lágrimas resbalar por sus hombros, pequeñas pero constantes pero después de unos minutos cesaron, junto con los temblores del enorme cuerpo. Jared — como decía el extraño que se llamaba — se aferró a él de forma más tranquila después de unos minutos, sin desesperación, cómo si simplemente le estuviera sintiendo para acomodarse mejor.

—¿Te dejo solo unos minutos y esto es lo que consigo? — la voz de Chris a sus espaldas le tomó por sorpresa. 

No fue mucho lo que pudo ver de él cuando giró la cabeza, pero cuando Jared alzó la suya, no hizo falta que Jensen le viera para sentir como se tensaba. Observando al extraño de pies a cabeza, esperando que alguno se explicara, que alguno señalara exactamente qué es lo que ocurría. Pero cuando puso un poco más de atención, notó que el alto no era exactamente como las usuales conquistas de Jensen, tal vez físicamente sí, sin embargo había algo en su forma de mirarle que simplemente no encajaba, aunque no estaba seguro del qué. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando el alto, volvió a esconder la cabeza en el cuello de Jensen, como si hubiera decidido que él le daba miedo.

— Eh... ¿Chris me ayudas? – dijo Jensen, su rostro estirado hacia atrás para verle mejor. — este chico... creo que está perdido.

— Jensen, tiene al menos 26 o 28 años. ¡No es un chico! — gruñó rodando los ojos —¿Qué le hiciste?

—No le hice nada, sólo se pegó a mi espalda, imbécil. Dijo algo de que su padre murió y que venía de Champaing, ¿Quién diablos viene de Champaing a la ciudad estos días? — masculló más de lo que habló y el chico, Jared, se apretujó más contra él, casi cortándole la respiración.

—Sí, porque tú eres muy confiable para que alguien te pida ayuda — acotó incrédulo.

Se acercó para separarles, sin medir la fuerza con la que lo hacía y por supuesto sin esperar la reacción de Jared, quien sencillamente gritó aterrado— ¡Jen! — a tiempo que hacia fuerza para no separarse del rubio.

—¡Chris, maldición! ¡No tires así de él, me romperá un hueso! — Gritó y el jaleó que estaban armando no era nada agradable, solo esperaba que nadie le reconociera.

Pero lo que calmó al guardaespaldas no fue el grito del que podía considerarse su jefe, no, fueron las lágrimas que caían de los ojos cafés, además de que el cuerpo del castaño no paraba de temblar contra el de Jensen.

—Ok... cambio de planes, trata de llevarlo al auto — susurró, acariciando la espalda del hombre aún más alto que el, tratando de consolarle, pero solo le hacía llorar más.

—Te lo dije imbécil... él realmente está perdido – le explicó Jensen sin saber muy bien qué hacer, como consolar a alguien. La verdad es que nadie había dependido de él, nunca, así que la situación era demasiado extraña.

El guardaespaldas chasqueó la lengua y sin esperar por Jensen empezó a moverse a la entrada del centro comercial, dejando a Jensen solo con el extraño hombre; quien había dejado de temblar tan pronto como Jensen empezó asegurarle, con voz titubeante, que todo estaría bien y que le ayudaría, aunque todo fuera una patraña para quitárselo de encima

—¿El señor alto no me hará daño? — preguntó Jared, sus ojos buscando los de Jensen.

—¿Chris? No, Chris está aquí para protegerme– le explicó en una voz suave y luego se recriminó mentalmente por demostrar afecto hacia esa enorme pared de carne.

—En la Televisión, sólo los presidentes y personas importantes tienen quien les proteja, ¿Tú eres...?— reflexionó mientras se fijaba con detenimiento en el rostro del hombre frente a él, por primera vez— ¡Pareces modelo!

—Eso es lindo— Jensen dijo, sonriendo socarronamente mientras tiraba del hombre sin que se diera cuenta que le estaba haciendo caminar — pero... — frunció el ceño, sin duda era mucho mejor pensará que era un modelo a otra cosa– Bueno… sí, soy un modelo.

—¡Wow Jensen! — sonrió, sus ojos prácticamente brillaban de emoción, haciéndole parecer un niño que acaba de conocer algo nuevo— Siempre quise conocer a alguien famoso, papá decía que eran engreídos pero tú no lo pareces.

Ok, que este chico fuera tan inocente para no ver que le estaba llevando a una trampa, donde seguramente terminaría en un psicólogo, le golpeó más de lo que debería.

—¿Cómo murió tu padre?

—Misha dijo que su corazón no tenía la fuerza para latir más— respondió bajando la mirada al suelo — Era mi única familia...

—¿Y quién es Misha? ¿Por qué no estás con él? — preguntó, identificando como un ataque al corazón lo que sufrió el padre del chico. Y muy seguro de que el mundo era un lugar retorcido y lleno de mierda, por quitarle el único sustento a un chico así...

—Misha es mi único amigo... no sé dónde está. Después del entierro, Richard dijo que mi padre no me había dejado nada, no entendí a lo que se refería pero iba acompañado de policías que me pidieron salir de casa... y — se calló mirando con detenimiento el suelo mientras caminaban. Por alguna extraña razón la cercanía de Jensen le hacía olvidar el miedo de estar rodeado de tantas personas — Los policías no mienten, así que...

"Los policías no mienten" eso sólo confirmaba lo enfermo que estaba el chiquillo, más en esa zona de Chicago— ¿Que te dijeron estos policías? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Mmm, que el nuevo dueño de todo era Richard y tenía que irme de su casa— contestó bajito, mientras, por fin, salían del centro comercial. Arrugó los ojos, cuando la luz le golpeó levemente, para luego ver un lugar amplio lleno de autos. Era el estacionamiento o eso le pareció.

—Mmm... Ese hijo de puta — maldijo Jensen moviendo la cabeza.

—¡Jen! — exclamó de pronto — No puedes decirle eso a una persona, papá decía que eso era malo, una… — se quedó callado un momento, buscando la palabra — ofensa.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?— Jensen se rió. — ¿No me digas que eres de los que les dicen pajarito a su polla? — replicó, girándose hacía el chico. Habían llegado frente al auto, donde Chris estaba haciendo una llamada, seguramente a Kat.

—¿Polla? ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó curioso — Nunca había escuchado esa palabra.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? – cuestionó, su rostro perdiendo la diversión de hace rato — Ok, estás peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? — preguntó Chris, interrumpiendo cualquier línea de pensamiento que pudiera tener.

Bufó incrédulo cuando notó como el hombre en cuestión se escondía detrás de Jensen, como si su jefe— un hombre a quien nunca considero pequeño— pudiera esconderle. 

—Se llama Jared— contestó el rubio notando como el chiquillo, no, el hombre se había puesto nervioso, escondiéndose detrás suyo.

—¿Jared qué? Necesito el nombre completo a ver si Robert sabe algo de él— explicó mirando a Jensen con obviedad, haciendo que éste por poco le dirija una señal obscena.

—Jared... Pada… demonios — gruñó siendo interrumpido por Jared

—Padalecki, es un apellido extranjero según me contaba mi papá.

—Si, a eso suena— dijo Chris, agradecido de que, al fin, el chico dejara de estar tenso, aunque siguiera escondiéndose en vano, detrás de Jensen— Kat vendrá enseguida, le he dicho que te has encontrado a un niño perdido.

—De niño no tiene casi nada— contestó Jensen, con un tono que dejaba entrever claramente a que se refería.

—¿Seguro? Apuesto a que tendrás que limpiarle la baba— contestó Chris en un susurro inaudible para los otros hombres, aunque Jensen sospechaba que no había dicho algo agradable— De acuerdo — carraspeó, - iré a llamar a Robert ¿por qué no lo sientas en la camioneta? Allí está tu desayuno.

—¿Nos iremos con él?— grito, prácticamente, Jared aferrándose de nuevo a Jensen— Él intentó hacerme daño...

—¿Quién trató de hacerte daño, Jay? — preguntó Jensen tosiendo cuando se quedó sin aire.

—¿Jay? —el tono de Chris era desconfiado, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

—Él — señaló Jared — Sujetó mi brazo con mucha fuerza.

—Oh, te dije que no te preocuparas por Chris, ¿soy un modelo, recuerdas? Él está aquí para protegernos, a ambos— Sonrió, tenía que admitir que eso era lo más extraño que había escuchado.

—¿Modelo?— ahí sí el guardaespaldas tuvo que dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

—¡Es cierto! — exclamó Jared sonriendo, sin saber que tanto su sonrisa como sus hoyuelos casi dejaron sin aire al supuesto modelo— Entonces, antes, solo pensó que yo quería hacerte daño y en realidad no quería lastimarme

—Wow, entiendes más rápido de lo que esperaba. – dijo Jensen sonriendo. Aunque él también se dio cuenta muy rápido de lo que estaba pasando, se estaba encariñando con un extraño, más que eso, un extraño con la apariencia de un hombre de más de 20 y una mente que parecía haber estado encerrada en un bunker anti bombas atómicas ¡Pero con un... cuerpo! pensó su mente, desviándose de inmediato del punto importante. Ese chiquillo parecía llegar a él de una forma extraña. 

—Ok... modelo, iré hacer unas llamadas. – dijo Chris luego de un momento de silencio entre ambos hombres que comenzaban a hacer juegos con su salud mental y las cosas que pensaba sobre Jensen.

Jared parecía obsesionado con los ojos de Jensen, por la forma en que se le quedaba viendo, pero sin entender exactamente qué era lo que le atraía de ellos, era una sensación extraña, de esas que su padre decía, no existían palabras para explicarlo. 

Lo curioso, es que lo mismo le pasaba a Jensen. Y él era una persona que odiaba los cambios.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO TRES

 

No supo que le incitó a levantarse temprano esa mañana, tomar una baño y evitar cualquier tipo de pastilla que pudiera aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía, en su lugar, bebió un jugo de naranja fresco y se preparó un sándwich. Escuchó a sus guardaespaldas en el vestíbulo, pero ninguno de ellos se movió más allá. Fue sencillo volver a su habitación, desayunar viendo cartoons, vestirse con una sudadera y un pantalón de chándal gris que se ajustaba a su trasero, pero que le permitía la movilidad suficiente para correr cuarenta yardas sin detenerse —no como los de anoche— y por supuesto, uno de sus gorros de lana para pasar desapercibido de sus guardaespaldas. Si, al parecer lo de anoche no le sirvió para aprender y en lugar de salir por la puerta delantera y subirse al auto, salió por la ventana, bajando las escaleras de emergencia y tomando un taxi en la calle paralela.

Tomó un ritmo medianamente rápido cuando tuvo pleno contacto con la acera caliente y casi, solo casi, podía sentirla debajo de sus muy caros tenis. Quizás eso le indicaba que debería comprarse unas nuevas, pero generalmente no se preocupa por ese tipo de cosas, aunque tenga el dinero para ello.

Los guardaespaldas no fueron precisamente idea suya, por ejemplo, Katherine era demasiado necia con su complejo de mamá gallina y por única vez, Jensen se había puesto de su lado en ese pequeño asunto. Quizás tuvo algo que ver, con aquella vez que casi le secuestraron... una pequeña parte de él pensó por un segundo que eso habría acabado con una existencia vacía. Una que adoraba el sexo, el licor y el dinero; y aunque eso era todo lo que siempre quiso, no evitaba que, a veces, le pareciera algo vacía. Era humano y era normal que en algún momento, dudara de su vida. A pesar de que Jensen nunca pareciera hacerlo.

Pero todo se remontaba a ese hombre, maldición, al único bastardo en este mundo que podía importarle una mierda. Y diablos, cuanto lo extrañaba, su voz, sus brazos, incluso si la noche anterior tuvo una probada de su fuerza de nuevo. Aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, ese abrazo y la seguridad que sintió desencadenaron el comportamiento que tenía ahora. Vagar por la ciudad a las nueve de la mañana, en tenis y sudadera, con solo veinte dólares en el bolsillo y su celular olvidado.

No es que no se merezca lo que tiene, claro que no, trabaja demasiado. Aunque parezca lo contrario y tenga al rubio de socio, su trabajo era agotador. Así que sí, se merece tener un tiempo libre corriendo en el parque, con el sudor bajando por su frente —quizás por la sudadera— y la respiración agitada. Es una buena sensación, sudar por otra cosa que no sea una polla.

—Debería estar durmiendo— se quejó sin disminuir el ritmo, de hecho, lo aumentó cuando el recuerdo de la seguridad de anoche le golpeó con fuerza.

Ni siquiera con los cuatro gorilas que le puso Jensen se había sentido así. Y odiaba ese maldito sentimiento, porque una vez se burló de ese hombre, diciéndole que sería él quien se arrepentiría... y ahora, aquí estaba, rememorando cuan solo se sentía.

Era él quien, meses después, se había dado cuenta de que quizás... sólo quizás había dejado ir lo que algunos llaman el amor de su vida. Extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus risas, que le tocara el rostro con cariño diciéndole que no necesitaba el maquillaje para verse bien. Para aquel hombre, nunca hubo nada malo con su persona ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego y verle como alguien perfecto?

Tuvo que detener su carrera, le faltaba la respiración, estaba demasiado agotado. Maldición, había sido un corredor en la preparatoria, uno de los mejores, ni siquiera las bromas de que fuera un marica habían pasado sobre él, nada le importaba.

Sin embargo, ahora, quince minutos corriendo y ya parecía a punto de un ataque al corazón. Sólo que tal vez su pecho contraído no tenía nada que ver con el maratón.

Lo supo cuando una gota golpeó el pavimento, diluyéndose rápidamente bajo el calor implacable. Una gota que quizás era una lágrima.

—Dios, ¿Que está pasando contigo, Somerhalder? — susurró, sentándose en una de las bancas y cubriéndose el rostro.

Sus manos temblaban contra su rostro, podía sentirlas húmedas, podía palpar la soledad que empezaba a ser imposible de esconder. Pero había superado todo en su vida, siempre había salido adelante, esto sólo era un bache más en el camino, sobre todo porque esa persona nunca le perdonaría.

—Hey... deja de llorar — saltó, casi literalmente, cuando sintió unas manos cálidas contra la suyas y allí estaban esos ojos, mirándole con preocupación.

—No estoy llorando— se defendió, aunque su voz sonó rota, por el esfuerzo de contener un llanto aún más fuerte— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí? — la pregunta era tonta, cuando estuvieron juntos tenían la costumbre de correr juntos esa misma ruta. Ya no sabía si querer correr aquella mañana había sido sin intención.

—Sabía que vendrías– le dijo, acariciando su rostro y más lagrimas brotaron porque las sensaciones que ese simple roce provocó en él, eran estremecedoras— ¿Estás bien?

—Si— su terquedad siempre había sido la peor parte de su carácter o eso era lo que, a veces, su padre le decía entre risas. Él también se lo había dicho, la noche de aquella monumental pelea; que por supuesto, fue únicamente su culpa— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Le vio sonreír mientras se ponía de pie y cuando lo hizo, en su rostro ya no había una expresión serena, si no una que demostraba algo de decepción y no soportó mirarla por mucho tiempo.

—Había olvidado que odias que se preocupen por ti.

—Puedo cuidarme solo— explicó, regresando su mirada al suelo—Siempre lo he hecho.

—Sí, lo sé. Anoche fue una prueba perfecta de que puedes cuidarte tu solo, Ian. — las palabras le dolieron, pero no por el tono en que fueron dichas sino por quien las dijo. Más cuando hasta hace sólo unos minutos se moría de ganas por verle, por sentirle contra su pecho y si fuera posible besarle.

—Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras– levantó la voz, al mismo tiempo que la mirada. Estaba enfadado, detestaba que le saquen cosas en cara. Por eso nunca le gusto depender de nadie, desde que podía recordar.

Una mano en su mejilla le hizo cerrar los ojos inconscientemente, dócil como un gatito, hasta que el toque desapareció.

—Supongo que debo dejarte en paz de una vez por todas. De cualquier modo... fue un placer verte, Ian.

Sabía que había algo mal en su cabeza cuando su mano se movió hacia su antigua pareja, tomando su chaqueta e impidiendo que se alejara. No era justo para él, no era justo atraparle en la mierda de indecisión que tenía en la cabeza, pero era egoísta tanto o más que nunca, por desear que se quedara un rato más. Aunque comprendería si le mandaba a la mierda, por ello no levantó su mirada, incapaz de verle a los ojos.

Le escuchó suspirar, probablemente cansado de su indecisión o de sus cambios bruscos de opinión, diablos, seguramente pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco o algo parecido.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—Si... si quiero. Podríamos ir a donde siempre me llevabas después de correr ¿Te parece? – se refería a un pequeño local, uno que la primera vez que fue había mirado con incredulidad, como si no fuera posible que pudiesen servir algo delicioso, pero que sin duda alguna, se convirtió no solo en una tradición para ellos, sino en una de esas pequeñas cosas que tanto extrañaba.

—Sí, será genial volver — escuchar la alegría en su voz, hizo que sus ojos se humedezcan de nuevo — Vamos, Ian. Anímate.

Con esas palabras, se ganó una pequeña risa del hombre que aún sostenía su chaqueta como si tuviera miedo a que si le soltaba se alejara —Si...vamos.

Era casi patético como su corazón no dejó de latir con rapidez durante todo el camino al local, ni como se entristeció al saber que ya no sería igual que antes. Que su ex novio no iba a besarle por sobre la mesa o a darle una sonrisa pícara al tocarle, con el pie, por debajo de ella y también lo extrañaba. Extrañaba esos pequeños detalles, que hacían de ese hombre alguien tan especial y único en su vida.

A cada momento, su mirada se encontraba sobre el cuerpo ajeno, preguntándose si él lo notaría, si sería capaz de ver la añoranza en sus ojos, si podía sentir la ansiedad de sus labios y sobre todo escuchar el latido de su corazón. El calor subió a sus mejillas y tuvo la loca idea de disculparse, de prometerle que trataría de cambiar. Solo se detuvo porque él no se merecía sufrir más a su lado.

A pesar de toda esa maraña de emociones encontradas, la velada fue hermosa, casi apaciguadora, tan tranquila y relajada. Estaba seguro que se quedaría en su mente por varios días. Sobre todo si decidía pasar la noche en el bar de Jensen, drogándose y teniendo sexo con algún desconocido.

A veces le molestaba, ser tan autodestructivo consigo mismo y le gustaría culpar a cualquiera, menos él, pero no podía. Si algún día moría de sobredosis o algo peor... simplemente será eso, una muerte más.

—Hey... ¿Por qué la cara? — sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando tomó su rostro en un gesto delicado— ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

—Yo... no lo sé, supongo que estos días mis emociones son cualquier cosa menos estables— contestó sonrojándose aún más. Una de las cosas que interfirieron en su relación era que nunca se abrió a su ex novio, nunca decía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, nunca le contaba nada, nunca confió en él. 

Aunque en eso había un ligero error, si no hubiese confiado en el hombre junto a él, nunca le hubiese dejado ser algo más en primer lugar.

—¿Sigues asustado? — Estaba tan distraído, que ni siquiera sintió cuando se sentó a su lado en los banquillos de lana — No tienes por qué temer. Solo no regreses a ese lugar.

—No sé porque entré ahí en primer lugar, no sé que tenía en la cabeza — tampoco sabía porque su boca había decidido ponerse en huelga esa tarde y soltar todos sus pensamientos, uno tras otro, sin margen de error o algo. Pero descubrió que sí, aún tenía miedo, pero no solo por eso, sino porque sentía que su vida estaba más vacía que nunca.

—Bueno, estas a tiempo de cambiar, Ian. Puedes dejar de frecuentar lugares así, intentar buscar sitios como este que te ayuden a poner tu mente en control. Puedes hacerlo, bebé.

Se estremeció con el "bebe”, ese era su apodo favorito. Claro que esa información si logró mantenerla en su cabeza. Sólo para él, para él y su soledad — Mis guardaespaldas deben estar buscándome como locos, de nuevo... si es que se dieron cuenta de que no estoy — dijo desviando el tema, pero atreviéndose a acariciar levemente, la mano ajena sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento?... aunque estoy seguro que no les dolerá extrañarte un poco más... así podrías venir a la tienda un rato... sólo estar allí, conmigo.

—¿De verdad... puedo quedarme contigo un rato? — preguntó con voz suave. Su corazón latiendo, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, no cuando esto podía llevarle a caer de nuevo en una relación que añoraba pero que solo lastimaría a la persona que más amaba.

—Sí, me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo por más tiempo— dijo, y sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos, tan cerca que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Quiero besarte – le confesó y de inmediato supo que este no era su día. Eso le hizo entrar en pánico de nuevo— Pero no puedo, no soy bueno para ti – gruñó, cerrando los ojos cuando su ex—novio se inclinó un poco más. 

—¿Quien lo dice?— y le gustaría tener tiempo para responderle, pero lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos y todo desapareció de su mente. Todo, cada preocupación, cada pensamiento, todo porque él le estaba besando.

Sus manos se cerraron, hasta podía jurar que estaban blancas, alrededor de la camisa contraria atrayendo al hombre hacia sí. Pudo sentir el sabor del café, el aroma del hogar y la desesperación de herirle; pero esta última era muy pequeña, porque con él a su lado, sentía algo muy parecido a la felicidad, se sentía alguien...

Para terminar de romper su corazón, cuando se separaron las primeras palabras que salieron de su novio fueron las que tanto había añorado sin saberlo.

—Te amo, Ian. — le escuchó decir y no había ningún tipo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

—Mierda Chris – respondió con su cuerpo temblando — Yo... también, pero... — no había necesidad de decirlo, Chris lo sabía. Sabía que estaba demasiado roto, que por eso le alejó en primer lugar y que hacía mucho tiempo perdió las ilusiones de poder cambiar, dejar toda la mierda de su vida atrás y simplemente ser feliz con él, Sabía que estaba atrapado en un ciclo de autodestrucción y que no sabía cómo parar.

—Tú puedes detenerlo. Solo tú puedes detenerlo— le aseguró Chris, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Eso le hizo soltar una pequeña risa, entre lágrimas — No quiero lastimarte más.

—Lo sé. — Chris sonrió y le besó de nuevo. — no lo harás.

— No lo sabes, ni si quiera yo lo sé— replicó, frunciendo el ceño, pero incapaz de alejarse mucho tiempo de los labios ajenos.

—¿Vamos a discutir eso ahora o vas a darme una segunda oportunidad? — preguntó, dando un bufido y poniendo distancia entre ambos, causando que Ian inconscientemente se acercara a él.

—¿En serio la quieres? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, inseguro, pensando en qué hizo para que un hombre tan bueno se fijara en él— Yo... — sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes, llenos de seguridad contestando con ellos, lo que su boca no confirmó — Esta bien... solo ayúdame a cambiar, poco a poco... 

—Considerando todo, estoy seguro de que esta vez podremos lograrlo. — su sonrisa era optimista, esperanzadora. — ¿Entonces vienes? Tengo algo que mostrarte... algo que he querido mostrarte desde hace años.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó con voz suave, pero ligeramente diferente, con más vida. Quizás tenía que ver con que el de ojos verdes entrelazó su mano con la suya.

—Una hermosura. Justo como tú. — Dios, odiaba como hacía que sus rodillas le temblaran aunque estuviese sentado, ¿Como pudo haberse perdido esto, todos estos años?

Sonrió más esta vez — Siempre exagerando, ando sin maquillaje, no sé que me ves... — se ganó una mirada incrédula de Chris que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo. — Vamos, enséñame esa hermosura.

—Ok, te la enseñare, pero nada de ir al baño a retocarte o algo. — Le advirtió, poniéndose de pie.  
—¿Te espero aquí? — preguntó curioso.

—No, vienes conmigo. Así podrás escapar más tiempo de tus "guardaespaldas" que no son tan buenos como ellos creen, para dejarte escapar dos veces. — Chris se rió y le tomó de la mano para jalarlo hasta ponerle de pie, pero sin soltar sus dedos.

—No es mi culpa que sean algo lentos – le contradijo, disfrutando de los brazos de Chris rodeando su cuerpo.

—¿Lentos? Tontos diría yo, deberías buscarte mejores. Quizás uno como el que tiene tu amigo, el drogadicto. Así podría dejar de preocuparme cuando estés en ese club todos los días.

Ian casi olvidaba que Chris no tenía entre sus personas favoritas a Jensen, quisiera decirle que él también se drogaba, que él también probaba los placeres que ese bar puede ofrecer hasta quedar desecho en el suelo, pero no puede, simplemente no puede — Yo no los quería en primer lugar, pero como hace ocho meses alguien intento secuestrarme y a Jensen casi le dio un ataque porque pudo perder a su socio, así que... — dejo el resto al aire. Como si fuera lógica y de hecho lo es.

—¿¡Alguien intento secuestrarte!? — exclamó cuando ya estaban en la salida del local.

—Uh — susurró queriéndose hacer pequeño en los brazos de su... ¿Nuevamente novio? — Si... el mundo de los negocios es algo salvaje, lamento no haberte dicho nada pero pensé que no... Tú sabes.

—¿Que no me importaría? Dios, Ian. Si me importa. Te sorprendería lo mucho que me preocupas, los chicos piensan que estoy loco.

—¿Por seguir enamorado de un tonto como yo? — a pesar de que la pregunta salió sola de sus labios, al menos fue con una palabra menos fuerte de la que pensó en su cabeza.

—Sí, y un montón de cosas más. Steve sigue pensando que perderé la cabeza algún día. No le creo, ¿sabes? Confió en ti. — le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, pero era difícil sentir felicidad cuando le dolía la verdad.

—Lo siento— era la primera vez que lo decía en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Chris. Pero no dejo que el hombre le diera importancia, es más ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le hubiese escuchado, sólo tomó su mano y empezó a caminar entre las calles, impidiendo con su silencio cualquier replica.

////////////////////

Les llevó prácticamente una hora salir de la presa, en que quedaron atrapados al de salir del centro comercial. Había sido un caos. La fila más larga de autos que Jared haya visto nunca, para colmo, habían cerrado un carril para que las ambulancias y bomberos pasaran sin problemas, haciendo el mismo escándalo de siempre. Jared veía todo con la mirada y las manos fijas en la ventana, sin darse cuenta —en opinión de Jensen— de lo que realmente sucedía, simplemente maravillado por el ruido, los camiones de bomberos y todos esos autos. Era un niño, quizás no en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero su inocencia era clara.

Ahora, ya no le resultaba muy difícil de creer e intuía que el padre del muchacho le había querido proteger siempre y no le había dejado salir mucho del rancho de su familia. Por lo que el conocimiento que le podía dar una televisión – y apuesta a que también era seriamente limitado – era lo único con lo que el chiquillo contaba. Aunque Jared no era ningún inútil, se notaba que sabía lo básico, un poco de todo, pero sin la necesaria malicia. Esa que él consideraba tan importante en sus negocios. A quien engañaba, en el mundo en general.

Chris se había pasado todo el viaje con la mirada sobre él, por ratos observaba al chiquillo — si es que se le puede llamar así – y como este no se separaba de su lado. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su guardaespaldas pero era claro que pronto se lo haría saber.

Ahora estaban ahí, en la sala de su casa, explicando todo a Katherine, quien al parecer no podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que Jensen le murmuraba. Ambos con la vista fija en Jared, sentado en el sofá y saltando de canal en canal de la Tv de plasma de Jensen.

—En serio… ¿Se puso a llorar cuando intentaste irte?

—Sí, hablo en serio. Él solo… ni yo mismo lo sé – murmuró, recostándose en el sofá y suspirando – No tengo ni puta idea de qué hacer ¿Debería seguir su consejo y llamar a la policía? ¿Dejar que ellos se encarguen de él?

Katherine suspiró, su atención desviándose al hombre que entretenido seguía cambiando los canales de un lado a otro— Sinceramente no lo creo, no parece tonto... o peligroso, sólo... es como si tuviera diez años. Me parece que la policía no se molestaría en ayudarle, nada más le internarían.

—Bueno, eso funciona para mí. No quiero cargar con él. No de nuevo – dijo Jensen un poco alto, poniéndose de pie y bufando porque sólo faltaba que de repente Kat se hubiese enamorado del chico, por la forma en la que le veía y hablaba de él.

—Jensen... vamos por favor, sabes que incluso puede pasarle algo peor, si el sujeto que le quitó sus propiedades decide hacer algo más... permanente— con eso se ganó una mirada tanto de Chris como de Jensen — ¡Oh por favor, no me van a decir que no lo habían pensado!

—¿Y qué? ¡No es mi problema! ¡Ni siquiera le conozco! ¿Por qué tiene que importarme? — Jensen hizo énfasis en cada palabra, aunque era inútil que se esforzara en negarlo, porque tan pronto lo dijo sus ojos se desviaron hacía Jared y... "oh, genial", ahora el extraño se había quedado prendado de sus ojos de nuevo.

Lo peor de todo, es que siente los suyos totalmente fijos en él, también. Como si ese sujeto tuviera algo que le atrajera independientemente de su buen cuerpo. Porque sí, no estaba ciego, el chiquillo era por mucho lo más caliente que ha visto en muchísimo tiempo.

—Parece que sí te importa— murmuró Katherine sonriendo y al mismo tiempo, intrigada por la extraña conexión entre ellos, una que todos parecían notar excepto Jared. 

—Cállate, perra– gruñó Jensen y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la cocina con la intención de buscar algún licor que lo sacara de esta pesadilla.

—Le importa — afirmaron la bailarina y el guardaespaldas, a la vez, riendo cómplices.

—¡Jensen, mira! ¡Es como mi casa!— gritó Jared sorprendiendo a los otros dos, que se giraronn a la tv y vieron el documental de caballos que Jared observaba — ¿Jen?

—Fue a la cocina Jared — explicó Katherine, frunciendo el ceño cuando el muchacho solo asintió — Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Qué tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo? 

Vio al hombre fruncir los labios y volver su atención a la televisión. No le agradó para nada que hiciera eso y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Jensen volvió de la cocina, un escocés en un vaso de vidrio, a pesar de que no eran más de las doce del mediodía.

—¿Crees que haya comido algo? — preguntó, mirando a Chris.

—Pregúntale tú, creo que aún le causo un poco de miedo y por alguna razón no le responde a Katherine cuando le habla. Oh... ¿Y no crees que es muy temprano para comenzar a beber?

—Nunca es demasiado temprano— respondió dando el primer trago y acercándose al gigante— Hey, cosa, ¿estás hambriento?

—¿Cosa? — preguntó Jared desviando su mirada hacia Jensen — Mi nombre es Jared — corrigió con un puchero — Si... algo, ¿Me prestas tu cocina? 

—¿Si te presto mi cocina? ¿Estás loco? — Jensen rió, dejándose caer a un lado del chico — No voy a prestarte mi cocina y esperar a que nos quemes a todos en la casa.

—Se cocinar — se defendió, moviendo su mano para golpear levemente el hombro de Jensen — Mi papá me enseño, era buen pasatiempo cuando se volvía aburrido no tener con quien hablar.

—¿Que sabes cocinar? — Ok, Katherine estaba oficialmente incómoda viendo a Jensen interactuar con alguien de esa forma.— porque no creo que sepas cocinar mucho. ¿Qué edad tienes por cierto? No luces mayor que yo, no con esa actitud, de todos modos.

—Se cocinar arroz, un huevo frito también ¡Es lo primero que aprendí! — hizo una pausa, junto con una mueca que dejó entrever a los presentes que estaba pensando — Luego aprendí a hacer pasta, freír carne y pastel de manzana ¿Te parece que se cocinar poco? — preguntó orgulloso haciendo reír a Jensen — Y tengo 28 años...bueno físicamente.

Todos fruncieron el ceño pero se abstuvieron de preguntar si era cierto. Jared no lucía como un chico de 28, bueno, tal vez si quitaran su actitud, en especial la forma en la que enumeraba todos los platillos que sabía cocinar con los dedos o sus pucheros, quizás luciría mucho mayor. Pero por el momento era algo.

—Eres inteligente – dijo Jensen, bebiendo del vaso, pensativo.

—¿A qué te refieres con físicamente? — preguntó Katherine, bufando segundos después cuando Jared bajó la mirada al suelo— Jensen ¿podrías preguntarle qué a que se refiere? Oh,¿ también si le asustó o algo? — gruñó, haciendo que Jared bajara aún más la mirada.  
—¿Por qué debería? Acéptalo, eres fea y lo asustas, ¿por qué no te has ido ya? — preguntó de la forma más repelente posible, acomodándose en el sofá. Lo que no esperaba era una regañina por parte de su invitado.

—¡Jensen! No le hables así. Papá decía que tienes que respetar y cuidar a las mujeres, ellas nos dan la vida ¡Eso es algo de mucho respeto! — replicó de inmediato, sonando serio y hasta un poco más maduro.

El comentario hizo que Katherine se sonrojara, que Chris bufara divertido y Jensen le mirara incrédulo.

—Es bastante inteligente — agregó Chris luego de un breve silencio.

—Ok... si es así como piensas, Jared. ¿Entonces porque no te gusta responderle a Kat? ¿Es porque es una perra? — preguntó, aguatando la risa por la expresión que Katherine le dedicaba.

—Es que — sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. El empresario tuvo que admitir que se veía sumamente adorable, claro que solo lo hizo en su cabeza — Yo tiendo a olvidar un poco las cosas, solo recuerdo lo que realmente me interesa o eso me explicó mi papá. Así que para no olvidar algunas cosas importantes, me dio un pequeño libro donde anotar reglas, una de ellas es no hablar con chicas...

—¿Por qué? — preguntó, pero entonces otra pregunta más interesante se formó en su cabeza. — ¿Dónde está este libro?

—Aquí... lo guardé dentro de mi camisa, antes de que me sacaran de mi casa — explicó, llevando la mano a su estómago.

—¿Puedo verlo?— preguntó Jensen, algo en su mente le decía que, seguramente, el padre del chico había puesto una dirección o algo en él.

—Pero solo tú — advirtió, para después de que Jensen asintiera, empezar a desabrochar su camisa.

Decir que se sintió un pervertido cuando su polla se removió interesada, en sus pantalones, era decir poco por las cosas que pasaron por su mente en ese momento. Aunque Jared tenía una camiseta debajo de la camisa vaquera a cuadros y algo sucia, el efecto fue el mismo a como si presenciara uno de los shows en su bar.

Chris debió notar algo, no estaba seguro, lo supuso por la mirada incrédula que le dirigió. Pero a él no le importaba. No cuando tenía la cabeza ocupada, preguntándose si aquel chiquillo tendría todo proporcionalmente a su tamaño.

— Aquí está — La voz de Jared le sacó de sus pensamientos, su vista subió hacia él y le observó sonriendo, mientras le tendía un cuaderno pequeño.

Era un cuaderno sencillo a simple vista, pero Jensen notó de inmediato las finas hojas de las que estaba compuesto y como en la primera hoja tenía una foto del que suponía debía ser el padre de Jared, junto a una mujer embarazada. Parecían muy felices, parecía como si esperaran el regalo más grande de todos.

Como sus propios padres antes de que él saliera. Le dolía que sus padres aún estuvieran vivos, mientras que los de Jared habían, aparentemente, muerto los dos.

—Aquí dice que tu nombre completo es Jared Tristán Padalecki, eres descendiente de polacos, tus padres son de Texas, te gustan los caballos y vives en el Rancho Padalecki en Champaing. ¿Eso es verdad?

El muchacho asintió, sonriendo — Me gustan los caballos, prácticamente salía a cabalgar un rato todos los días. 

—Oh, con ese tamaño debía dolerle a los pobres animales. — Kat comentó, haciendo reír a los otros hombres que estaban totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

—Tu padre te dio un montón de reglas... – susurró Jensen.

—Si — asintió — Pero no pienses mal, papá siempre lo hizo para cuidar de mí, como… como siempre fui diferente a los demás .

—No te preocupes, aquí ser diferente es mejor. — dijo Jensen sonriendo, cerrando el cuaderno y devolviéndoselo a Padalecki – Entonces ¿quieres intentar cocinar algo?

La sonrisa que Jared le dedicó era demasiado amplia, dejando ver sus hoyuelos y su inocencia; pero por sobre todo, lo feliz que estaba al escuchar que no le parecía algo malo que él fuera diferente — Si... quiero cocinar.

—Ok, Chris te vigilara. — le dijo, acariciándole el muslo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú? — preguntó curioso — ¿Iras a trabajar o algo?

—Aun necesito buscar al idiota de Ian Somerhalder y su puto trasero — Dijo poniéndose de pie y dando un bostezo.

Katherine rió asintiendo —Es cierto, con tanto ajetreo por el chico lindo nos olvidamos de Ian... Lástima que su papa le dijo que no hablara con chicas, me encantaría enseñarle algunas cosas.

—¿Cosas como que? Dudo que sea heterosexual. — Jensen casi ladró en respuesta. Como si estuviera celoso de que alguien se atreviera a insinuar algo, sobre el chico que él había conseguido.

—No seas idiota, Jensen. No me referencia a eso — gruñó, pero sus ojos se quedaron sobre los verdes, tratando de ver si lo que notaba eran celos o sólo imaginaciones suyas — Espera... ¿Qué te hace pensar que es homosexual? — preguntó de vuelta, llevando sus manos a la cadera. 

—Ya verás... — sonrió, y luego fijó su vista en Jared, quien estaba acomodando su camisa, ajeno a la conversación que ambos tenían — Hey, Jared, ¿te gusto? — preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Si, me gustas. Tus ojos son lindos — contestó con inocencia, pero no por ello con menos sinceridad. 

—¿Que te gusta de Kat? — replicó, parecía que su ego había crecido kilómetros con esa afirmación.

Jared volvió su mirada hacia la chica — Yo... bueno, papá decía que hay que respetar a las chicas— Sin duda, era un chico inteligente, contestando algo que no le metiera en demasiados problemas.

—¿Ves? Me adora — Jensen se encogió de hombros. Pero aún no había ganado la guerra, no con Katherine, quien le dedicó una de sus peores miradas.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas si los ojos de Chris también son lindos? ¿O tienes miedo de que no esté enamorado de tu ego solamente?

—Los ojos de Chris no son lindos — respondió Jared tapándose la boca de inmediato, porque había contestado a la pregunta de la chica.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO CUATRO

Si Ian supiera sobre esto, seguro dejaría de hablarle por un largo tiempo. Tiempo en el cual, seguramente no se acercaría a él por unas cuantas semanas, con tal de no tener que respirar el mismo aire. Aunque había una razón para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, para el crimen que estaba a punto de cometer.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en esta casa y seguramente no iba a ser la última. Porque era aquí dónde acudía cuando no sabía qué hacer con el desastre de medio hermano que tenía. Y tiene que reconocerlo, Christian Kane, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a ese bastardo hijo de puta y este no supo aprovecharlo.

Chris y él tenían una relación amable. Algunas veces le llamaba, otras se reunía con él un rato y hasta le dolía un poco ver que ese hombre se alimentara de cualquier tontería, que pudiese decirle sobre Ian Somerhalder.

Hoy, después de haber llamado a los guardaespaldas de Ian y amenazarlos para que le contaran la verdad, algo que no habían hecho con Katherine, y le dijeran a Jensen que su casi hermano había sufrido un intento de violación la noche anterior, del cual fue salvado por un hombre que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de Christian. Necesitaba aclarar que había sido él quien le salvó, además de preguntarle si había alguna posibilidad de que hubiese visto a Ian durante el día o supiera su paradero.

Por supuesto, todo eso tuvo que esperar hasta que Jared terminara de cocinar y pudieran cenar los cuatro sentados en una misma mesa. La comida había estado particularmente deliciosa, pero lo atribuyó a que tuviera años sin probar algo casero.

Saliendo de esos recuerdos, tocó a la puerta de Christian, y esperó con los ojos cerrados, únicamente escuchando la puerta abrirse. Ni siquiera había visto al hombre al otro lado de la puerta, cuando empezó a hablar, cansado y con ganas de volver con el chiquillo, que había dejado en su habitación, acurrucado entre sus sabanas de seda.

—Mira, estoy cansado, solo quiero regresar a casa y dormir, para variar. Así que iré rápido con esto, Chrissy. Tu princesa está perdida, después de que algún idiota haya intentado violarlo, sin saber que seguramente Ian se hubiera abierto de piernas de igual forma, así que por favor, dime que tienes algún tipo de café o información… — las palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando unos ojos, igual de abiertos que los suyos, le observaron.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ian de inmediato.

Tenía que admitir que él era la persona quien menos esperó le abriera la puerta, la que menos esperó encontrar en este lugar, a pesar de ser justo a quien buscaba —¿Qué haces aquí?— repitió Ian.

—Eh... lo siento, me equivoqué de casa – dijo Jensen, nunca se ponía nervioso, pero si Ian estaba ahí, no quería joderle lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

—En serio Jensen, después de tantos años juntos, crees por un segundo que voy a aceptar esa patética excusa – tuvo que rodar los ojos, porque en serio, Jensen parecía haberse dejado un par de neuronas con el último hombre que le folló — ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que tú y Chris... no se llevaban.

—No nos llevamos — dijo tan rápido, que si Ian no se daba cuenta de la mentira, debía ser un verdadero idiota.

—Mierda, no solo se llevan sino que han estado hablando a mis espaldas – levantó la voz, incrédulo y llamando la atención de Chris.

Chris venía del baño, extrañado de escuchar la voz de Ian hasta que vio a Jensen en la puerta. Su expresión de sorpresa, nada complacida, fue captada por Ian quien bufó, alzando los brazos en un gesto de exasperación.

—¿Les importaría explicarse?

—Bueno... Christian puede explicarle... — Jensen no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión del otro hombre.

Christian trató de encontrar las palabras, boqueando con las mejillas rojas por haberse visto descubierto en algo que ni sabía cuándo decidieron esconder.

—Uh... bueno... nosotros...

—¿Qué? ¿Ustedes qué? ¿Desde hace cuánto se llevan...? — se quedó callado de pronto, sus ojos azules dirigiéndose a Christian —¿Que te ha dicho Jensen de mí?

—Nada. No le he dicho nada que él no sepa de ti, Ian — dijo Jensen, suspirando. — Escucha, solo hablo con Chris cuando necesitó saber dónde estás, como ahora. Y por cierto, gracias por avisarme que anoche casi sufres una violación.

—Sabes... que — pero de pronto, Ian tenía problemas para enfocar la vista, para calmar su respiración. Christian y Jensen no parecían odiarse ni siquiera un poquito, era más que claro que Christian sabía lo de sus problema con las drogas, como si no fuera suficiente que supiera su problemita para mantener las piernas cerradas— Me voy... — entró nuevamente a la casa, sólo para buscar su sudadera, necesitaba salir de inmediato de ese lugar.

—Ian... Ian...— por más que Christian intentó atajarle en su ataque de pánico era algo casi imposible, más cuando se ponía en ese plan de evadirlo— ¡Ian, por favor escúchame! — gritó y finalmente logró tomarle de la cadera.

—No, no quiero. Suéltame o te juro por quien sea que te golpearé — gruñó luchando contra los fuertes brazos de Christian. Tenía que salir de ahí, buscar algún bar, alguna droga, lo que sea, pero necesitaba algo que le calmara.

—No, bebé. Escúchame. – Suplicó Christian, sujetándole con más fuerza, buscando controlar todo su cuerpo con el suyo — ¡Escúchame, Ian! Por favor... ¿no puedes perdonarme por esto?

Con la pregunta logró lo que quería, que Ian se calmara , que sus ojos azules llenos de miedo le miraran directamente — No es justo, tú debiste seguir con tu vida hace dos años, no escuchar de este imbécil la clase de basura que soy... no quería que lo supieras.

—Necesitaba saberlo. — susurró, tomándole ahora con cuidado y haciendo que recueste su cabeza contra su pecho — necesitaba saberlo, porque te amo demasiado para...

—No, no necesitabas saber que... soy... un adicto — susurró sin darse cuenta de la mirada de pena que le dirigía su prácticamente hermano, desde la entrada de la puerta.

—Oh, maldición Ian. Te dije desde el principio que estaba contigo en todo… incluyendo esto... ¿Acaso sientes que te amo menos solo porque eres un adicto o por cualquier otra cosa?

—No, pero me asusta que dejes de quererme — confesó, abrazándose al otro hombre. 

—No puedo dejar de amarte, Ian. — Chris susurró y con eso la puerta frontal se cerró con un suave clic, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Dios, dolía tanto ver a su novio esconder su rostro en su pecho, avergonzado, como si no hubiera pasado todo el día buscando quitarle ese miedo.

////////////////

Incluso si hasta Chris se negaba a admitirlo, Jared era quien ponía en orden la casa desde que comenzó a ser un inquilino activo en ella. Lo hacía con cosas pequeñas, siempre pidiendo permiso a Jensen para hacer los deberes del hogar, hastiando al hombre a tal punto de que ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo en el bar que en la casa.

Era extraño como Padalecki no sospechaba nada, porque cada vez que Jensen volvía, parecía hacerlo con la intención de llenarse de esa pureza que el castaño poseía; de esa sonrisa enorme, que le ofrecía al entrar; de su atención, que a veces rayaba en lo ridículo. Chris no podía ignorar el hecho de que había algo entre esos dos.

Ese día, Jared comenzó con su rutina a las nueve de la mañana, luego de haber desayunado con Jensen a la mesa. Este se marchó, no sin antes despedirse y pedirle “por favor, no toques nada que pueda cortarte” y algunas veces al guardaespaldas le gustaría no tener que escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones, le ponían nervioso.

Había demasiada ropa en la casa, la mayoría de Jensen, el resto es lo poco que Kat le había comprado sin saber su talla, pero toda la ropa era exactamente el mismo modelo, chaquetas largas, camisas a cuadros, colores oscuros. Le gustaría saber cómo supo que así le gustaba vestirse. Hizo algunas anotaciones acerca de que las mujeres eran seres extraños, antes de poner en la lavadora toda la ropa de Jensen. Pasó mucho más tiempo leyendo el libro, forzando su mente a recordar varias reglas a la vez, como separar la ropa por colores y texturas.

Recogió las latas de cerveza vacías de la habitación de Jensen, donde había estado durmiendo la semana que llevaba en el lugar y luego barrió toda la casa, anotando en una hoja que esquina ha barrido y cual le falta. Era difícil, más cuando se le olvidaba todo y repasaba un lugar más de dos veces.

Le reconfortaba de una manera que solo podía comparar con el sentimiento que le recorría cuando su padre le abrazaba y aun así, no era del todo el mismo. Con Jensen era distinto, algo nuevo y atrayente, algo que simplemente no podía explicar pero hacía que su corazón saltara en su pecho, igual a si estuviera haciendo deporte, sólo con que el hombre sonriera.

Eso le ayudaba a concentrarse en la casa, seguir limpiándola, porque sencillamente… era un desastre. Luego de recoger capas y capas de polvo, que hasta podía agarrar con su mano – eso le pareció lo más sucio que hubiera visto nunca, incluso más que los establos— le llamó la atención que hubiesen extraños paquetes con la palabra “Durex” por doquier, pero notó que eran cajas o envoltorios vacíos, así que sólo los apiló y se recordó preguntar después a Jensen qué eran, puesto que no estaba muy seguro de si debían ir a la basura. Su primer impulso había sido botarlos pero no creyó que debiera hacerlo sin preguntar. Luego se dedicó a abrir el armario de Jensen… si pensó que la casa era un caos, esto era la dimensión desconocida.

Eso lo hizo escribir una breve anotación en su cuaderno..."Jensen es perezoso, pero es lindo que lo sea"

Encontró calcetines viejos y con huecos, los fue almacenando dentro de una vieja bolsa que consiguió en la cocina; también botellas de alcohol que lanzó en la gran caja que tenía llena de basura en la puerta del apartamento y ropa que no estaba muy seguro de donde la usaba Jensen, como esa cosa con dos grandes hendiduras que no está seguro alrededor de que va. Pero que cuando la tomó parecía, ligeramente, que contuviera un par de senos.

Lo deja en otra pequeña caja que había etiquetado como "Objetos que no conozco" y que le pareció debería preguntar dónde ponerlos, si en el cajón de calcetines, en el de bóxers o en el cajón de guantes y bufandas. Esa manía de ordenar todas las cosas junto a sus iguales era algo que tenía desde pequeño, su papá se lo enseñó para ayudarle a aprender a vestirse solo. Fue muy útil y pensó que también ayudaría a Jensen.

También emparejó la ropa por color cuando terminó de limpiar el closet, sacando más basura de la que uno esperaba encontrar, más si el sitio estaba habitado por un humano.

Sonrió cuando vio toda la habitación de Jensen en orden; sus libros, apilados sobre el escritorio vino tinto de la esquina; los folletos, arreglados por tamaños; las tarjetas de negocios, una sobre otra en una esquina; los bolígrafos sin tinta, en la basura y todas las superficies de madera, pulidas casi a la perfección.

Los Dvd's ordenados por categorías, pese a que no conocía ninguno de ellos — lo anotó en su pequeño cuaderno— les ordenó por la categoría que describían las extrañas portadas. También se encargó de limpiar el interior de la pequeña nevera, con bebidas extrañas, que Jensen tenía en su habitación. Incluso lavó la alfombra que parecía tener encima cosas... que ni siquiera fueron comestibles en su momento y por supuesto, abrió las ventanas. Las ventanas de la habitación de Jensen eran grandes, hermosas y atrayentes, dejaban ver casi toda la cuidad, nunca había estado consciente de algo tan grande, tan hermoso y algo le dijo que de noche sería mejor, además la luz le daba un nuevo orden al lugar. 

Todo parecía más nuevo.

Respiro hondo el aroma que entraba por la ventana, no por nada estaba en el último piso de todo el edificio, dándole la impresión de que todo era diferente. Quería quedarse dormido así, y como Christopher, el protector de Jensen, había cerrado su habitación, fue eso lo que hizo. Se dejó caer en las colchas recién lavadas de la cama de Jensen y se sumergió en un sueño profundo hasta bien entrada la noche.

Se despertó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, sus ojos se movieron hacia el reloj de la pared y vio que eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Hizo una mueca, ante el frio que le golpeó levemente por haber dejado la ventana ligeramente abierta, hizo otra cuando un bostezó le alcanzó. Pero escuchar al protector de Jensen mascullar y maldecir en voz baja o eso creía, llamó su atención. 

Se acomodó un poco la ropa, el cabello apuntándole en todas direcciones y se limpió el hilillo de saliva que bajaba desde sus labios. Todo, antes de salir hacia la sala, frotándose los ojos, que claramente resintieron el exceso de luz.

Apenas y podía ver la figura de Christopher moverse de un lado a otro, en la cocina y luego en la sala, escuchó sus insultos de nuevo. El hombre le asustaba un poco, cuando se ponía de ese humor. Se preguntó si a Jensen no le daba miedo.

—Oh, allí estás. — una mano se posó en su hombro, despertándole por completo. Tenía a Hemsworth frente a él, sus ojos frívolos y azules mirando directamente a los suyos — ¿puedes encargarte un segundo?

—¿Encargarme? ¿De quién? —preguntó, su vista sobre el otro hombre con curiosidad.

—De Ackles, no sé qué diablos tomo el maldito bastardo y necesito llamar a alguien para que me dé indicaciones. Solo vigílalo, no hace falta que le toques – dijo el hombre apresurado, apretando el hombro de Padalecki.

—Pero... ¡Jen! — ni siquiera se preocupó por la mirada ahora curiosa del guardaespaldas sobre él. Sólo dejó que sus enormes piernas le llevaran de inmediato al lado del hombre en el sofá.

Jensen estaba pálido, con la respiración más pausada que Jared había visto nunca y claramente inconsciente. Le tomó entre sus brazos, acomodándole un poco mejor en el sofá, puesto que su cuerpo estaba con riesgo de caer sin remedio al suelo. No pareció que Hermosorth le hubiese colocado con cuidado sobre el sofá —¿Qué le paso? — preguntó con preocupación, acariciando el rubio cabello con cariño.

—Aún no lo sé — escuchó que le respondió el hombre, que se había sentado sobre la mesa mientras tocaba las teclas de su celular — Fue uno de los tíos sucios con los que tuvo sexo, eso es seguro.

—¿Sexo? — repitió, buscando entre su cabeza alguna conversación con su padres sobre ello. Pero no encontró nada o quizás si existió pero simplemente se borró de su cabeza — ¿Entonces alguien le hizo daño? ... ¿O fue el mismo?

—Haces muchas preguntas, chico– dijo Chris con un suspiro, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, su voz se perdió en el pasillo y Jared asumió que estaba hablando por uno de esos celulares que te comunican con otra gente, como cuando su padre llamaba a Misha.

Su atención regresó a Jensen, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas porque el modelo realmente parecía enfermo. No estaba sonriendo, no estaba preguntándole cosas, no estaba bromeando. Estaba totalmente en silencio y por primera vez, el silencio no le agradó—Todo estará bien – le dijo antes de levantarse para buscar una manta y una almohada, intentando que el otro hombre estuviese lo más cómodo posible.

Una vez que acomodó a Jensen, con solo sus bóxers puestos porque estaba sudando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, la sabana por su cintura y una almohada debajo de su cabeza, Jared se dejó caer a sus pies, recostando su cabeza en uno de los firmes muslos de Jensen y cerró sus ojos.

Su mano se movió para a tomar la contraria, recordando que eso le reconfortaba cuando estaba enfermo. Quizás también ayude a Jensen, fue lo último que pensó antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, esperando que al despertar, el rubio este sonriéndole. Jensen tenía una sonrisa hermosa, eso parecía haberse grabado a fuego en su memoria, a diferencia de miles de cosas que simplemente se habían diluido.

Cuando se despertó, podía jurar que estaba en el aire, como volando y luego reposando en una superficie blanda y mucho más cómoda que el suelo junto al sofá. Se quejó, apartando los brazos de aquel que lo trajo, pero rápidamente volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

La segunda vez que despertó, la luz del día entraba por la ventana, tenue, presagiando un día lluvioso y debería entristecerle, pero justo a su lado estaba Jensen dormido. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que estaba la noche anterior, su piel olía a limpio, lo que quería decir que había tomado una ducha, y llevaba una de sus pijamas a cuadros.

Su mano se movió hacia el cabello de Jensen, de nuevo, comprobando que incluso su cuerpo tenía mejor temperatura, le acarició unas cuantas veces escuchando como el hombre suspiraba un poco, quizás más bien, ronroneaba un poquillo.

—Jared... — murmuró apenas despierto, removiéndose, sin saber si quería acercarse a los dedos largos que le acarician detrás de la oreja o alejarse de ellos y volver a dormir.

—Shuuu tienes que descansar, anoche estabas enfermo, cuide de ti un poco— anunció en voz baja, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Jensen se centraron en él— Pero aún no estás bien, duerme... estaré aquí para ti cuando despiertes— explicó, acurrucándose más cerca del empresario.

Jensen sonrió, y cerró los ojos— ¿Cuidaste de mí?

—Sí, estabas pálido... sin moverte. Me asustaste un poco pero te acomodé en el sofá con algunas mantas y una almohada, luego me quede dormido contigo— explicó.

Jensen intuyó de inmediato que Jared se había quedado dormido en el suelo, no en el sofá, puesto que no era lo suficientemente grande para ambos— Supongo que luego, Chris, nos trajo a ambos a la cama... —agregó el castaño. 

—No quiero ni pensar como cargó tu pesado y sexy culo a la cama. Pero me alegra que lo hiciera... – susurró. Ambos mantenían una conversación casi secreta entre ellos. Estirando una mano, Jensen alcanzó el pecho de Jared, dando un suspiro cuando se consiguió con la piel cálida que dejaba sentir la camisa.

—¿Crees que le costó cargarme? — preguntó con inocencia dejando su frente caer un poco desde la almohada al hombro de Jensen— Me alegra que te sientas mejor que anoche. Oh Jen ¿Que es sexy?

—Mmmmm tu eres sexy... — Jensen respondió, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el pecho de Jared. — ... y cálido.

—Eso es bueno cada vez que tengas frio, puedo abrazarte Jen— concluyó el otro hombre dejándose acariciar. Era algo extraña la tranquilidad que conllevaba cada mínimo toque del rubio.

La sonrisa en Jensen se suavizó, al ver que de verdad este chiquillo era incapaz de detectar algún tono de malicia en él y era verdaderamente dulce que Jared se comportara así, le oprimía el corazón tan solo pensar lo que le hubiese pasado, si él no le hubiera encontrado en el centro comercial.

—¿Puedes abrazarme ahora?

— Si... me gusta ¿sabes? Sentirte contra mi pecho— confesó, sus manos aferrándose a la cintura ajena y dejando que la cabeza del hombre frente a él descanse en su pecho. Sus brazos le rodearon con cuidado y suspiró cuando encontró una posición cómoda. 

—Jared... – llamó Jensen, rodeando la cintura del alto y acomodando mejor su cabeza en esa almohada tan cómoda que era el pecho de Jared — ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

—¿Te refieres a por qué te hable en el centro comercial? — preguntó bajito, siguiendo el tono que Jensen dejaba ir cada vez que hablaba.

—Sí, parecías perdido... no conocías a nadie... y luego me escogiste a mí... – respondió Jensen, respirando hondo, debatiéndose entre el placer sexual que le causaba tener toda esa masa muscular pegada a él y el placer mental de saberse seguro en los brazos de Padalecki.

—Tus ojos, noté algo hermoso, pero herido, así me siento a veces— explicó guardando silencio unos segundos— Porque sé que soy diferente y sé que a veces no encajo. Tú parecías ocupar a alguien a tu lado, para que vieras lo que puedes ser, la persona maravillosa que puedes ser, a mí me ayudó mi papá y sentí que podía ayudarte... es tonto.

—Wow... esas son las palabras más hermosas que me han dicho. – bromeó Jensen, alzándose sobre uno de sus codos para ver a Jared a los ojos. Ojos que en ese momento le miraban brillantes, atravesándole el alma.

—Pensé que te enfadarías — afirmó sinceramente, sintiendo en cada palabra, que los ojos de Jensen le atrapaban.

—No me enfadaría contigo, de hecho, creo que me costaría enfadarme contigo— susurró, estirando una mano para acariciar una de las mejillas de Padalecki— Me entristece... si tengo que confesarte.

—¿Porque te pone triste, Jen?— Jared se recostó contra su mano, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, dejando a Jensen ver algo de lo que debería huir, algo que simplemente no debería dejar que sucediera, pero no podía, Jared era nuevo, embriagante y perfecto.

—Porque estabas solo en el mundo... y eso no es justo, ¿sabes? – preguntó Jensen y se odió por inclinarse sobre Jared, por rozar su nariz con la del enorme niño junto a él.

—Pero es que mi papá estaba cansado, cargó conmigo toda su vida luego de que mi mamá muriera. Creo que era justo que fuera con ella ¿No?— sonaba lógico, pero Jensen siente la tristeza, siento un dolor, algo que Jared parece contener dentro de sí por miedo. — Lo bueno es, que ahora no estoy solo. 

—No. No lo estás. Me tienes a mí. — sonrió y finalmente se separó, sin llegar a cruzar esa línea que tanto miedo tiene de cruzar — Seré como un hermano mayor.

—Eso me gusta Jen, tú me gustas— señaló riendo cuando el estómago ajeno hizo un pequeño ruido —¿Quieres que te cocine algo?

—¿Cocinar? — Jensen sacudió la cabeza, como un perro quitándose el agua, la diferencia es que él intentaba sacudirse las palabras de Jared, tratando de enfocarse. — ¿panquecas?

—Si... con mucha miel — afirmó levantándose de la cama, dejando un leve bostezo salir de sus labios. 

—¿Te importa si duermo un poco más?— preguntó Jensen, dejándose caer en el espacio que Jared había desocupado.

—Claro que no, te despertaré cuando la comida esté lista, Jen, sueña rico— Jensen no supo lo que había sucedido hasta que observó a Jared salir corriendo de la habitación, quizás con algo de pena por lo que había hecho: Besar su mejilla.

***

Una de esas noches en que la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, Jared se despertó en mitad de la madrugada, tres y media de la mañana. Jensen más que muerto a su lado, enrollado en una sábana de seda roja y con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, parecía metido en un sueño profundo y Jared no tuvo corazón para despertarlo, aunque tuviese que enfrentar la oscuridad del apartamento él solo.

Le sucedía a veces, su comportamiento cambiaba y era un niño de cuatro años, que le temía a los monstruos debajo de la cama. Casi dolía ver como se encogía sobre sí mismo cuando puso el primer pie en la fría carpeta de madera.

Temblaba pero no por el frio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Jensen dormido, pensó en lo que su padre le decía, “Se valiente, Jared… necesitas ser valiente”. Por lo que, respiró hondo y se puso de pie de un salto, esperando que algo le agarre y lo jale debajo de la cama.

Pero no pasó nada y suspiró aliviado. Feliz.

Contento con su victoria sobre el mal, Jared se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y de allí al pasillo, en este, pudo escuchar el ruido de la enorme Tv en la sala de Jensen, y se preguntó si él quien había olvidado apagarla. Había voces ahogadas que provenían de allí y con un poco más de seguridad se dirigió hacia ellas.

La televisión estaba encendida y Christopher, el guardaespaldas de Jensen, estaba acostado en el sofá, ocupándolo completamente. Estaba desnudo salvo por los bóxers negros que llevaba puestos y parecía que no le importaba el frio.

—¿Chris? – preguntó tímidamente.

—¡Jesús! – el guardaespaldas masculló y por poco acaba tirado en el suelo de la impresión.

—Lo siento — replicó de inmediato, exaltado y dando unos pasos hacia atrás— No quise asustarte...

—¿Qué haces despierto? — preguntó suavemente, enderezándose en el sofá y dándole el espacio suficiente a Jared para que se siente a su lado— ¿No puedes dormir?

—No y no sé por qué, quizás es porque me puse a pensar en mis caballos— respondió encogiéndose de hombros — Jensen estaba totalmente dormido, mmm… ¿Por qué siempre viene tan cansado Chris?— preguntó quitándole unas cuantas palomitas al guardaespaldas.

Este suspiró, al parecer la temporada de preguntas había empezado—— Es una persona muy activa, y tiene un trabajo difícil... ser un modelo no es nada más posar para las fotos, ¿sabes? — dijo y no sabía cómo fue capaz de mentirle de esa forma.

—No sabía, ¿Qué más hace? — preguntó sin poder esconder la admiración en su voz.

—Bebe un montón de cosas que no debería beber – dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros y centrándose en la película. Gracias a dios no eligió ver una porno esa noche.

—¿Jensen sólo toma cosas que los modelos toman? —la confusión coloreando su voz— ¿Por qué me haría mal tomarlo?

La temporada de preguntas empezaba a ser algo molesta, más cuando implicaba tener que mentirle—— En su mayoría sí, pero el alcohol no es bueno, ¿tu padre no te enseñó eso? — pregunto Chris y centro su atención en Jared, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro — Jensen es muy malo al tomarlo, no debería hacerlo.

—¡Oh, hablas del licor!— exclamó moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente — Mi papá decía que dañaba mucho tu estómago y también que te llevaba a hacer cosas de las que te podías arrepentir luego… ¿Jensen toma mucho?

—Bebe más de lo que debería ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — preguntó, inclinándose hacia Jared, saboreando la mejor idea que había tenido en toda su vida.

—Si... lo que sea — contestó algo preocupado, la idea de que Jensen se hiciera daño así mismo de esa manera, le preocupaba.

—¿Podrías intentar convencerlo de que no lo haga, de que deje la bebida, al menos por un tiempo? Terminará matándolo si no se controla, y la verdad es que a mí me hace muy poco caso.

— Matándole — quizás no fue la mejor palabra que pudo elegir o quizás sí, porque los ojos de Jared se humedecieron, al recordar el ataúd frio en que su padre fue colocado luego de perder su calor, su vida. No quería eso para Jensen, no se creía capaz de perder a alguien que, aunque no lo dijera, era casi el nuevo centro de su vida — Lo haré... no quiero que él...

—Bien. Hey, sé que puedes hacerlo. Él te escuchara – dijo con una sonrisa suave en los labios, al ver que había causado el efecto deseado en el chico. Jared era una persona extraña, pero funcionaba igual que cualquier humano, motivado por los sentimientos.

Jared asintió, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose de nuevo al cuarto. La necesidad de estar cerca de Jensen se convirtió de repente, en lo único que le importaba.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo oscuro de la habitación, solo en abrazarse al cuerpo que gimió cuando le tomó en brazos y le colocó sobre su pecho.

—¿Jared?

—¿Si? — preguntó, su voz chiquita, pero su cuerpo aferrándose a Jensen con fuerza. 

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto Jensen, mas dormido que despierto, buscando una mejor posición que le dejo con una de sus piernas entre las de Jared.

—Sólo quería… sólo quería sentirte. No quiero que te mueras Jen, no me dejes solo por favor — su voz se rompió y escondió la cabeza en el cuello ajeno, disfrutando de ese calor que sostenía y resguardaba su alma.

—¿De... qué... hablas? — preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo extra para respirar a través de los enormes brazos de Padalecki.

—De que el licor es malo, puede matarte y todas estas noches, tú... no lo entiendo ¿por qué no te cuidas? Si eres tan...tan maravilloso y amable — su voz sonaba desesperada, confusa, pero sobre todo enojada, algo completamente nuevo para el supuesto modelo.

—¿Licor? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de licor a las..? — se detuvo para ver el reloj, soltando un bufido de sorpresa — ¿...tres de la mañana?

—Tú... Chris dijo, que tú — estaba gimoteando, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos — No te hagas esto Jen, no tomes más licor.

—¿Qué? — Jensen finalmente se despertó por completo, librándose del agarre de Jared que llevó sus manos a cubrir sus ojos, encogiéndose como un niño pequeño.

Dios, su corazón se encogió al verlo de esa forma y algo en él se revolvió al darse cuenta que aun así era capaz de sentirse atraído por ese gigante. Estiró una mano y acarició el hombro de Jared, dejándose caer el en la cama y atrayéndolo a su pecho.

—No me voy a morir, tontito.

—Pero el licor mata Jen, tienes que cuidarte más... tienes que — otro gimoteo salió y Jensen sintió las manos de Jared aferrarse a su camisa, mientras ésta quedaba mojada con las lágrimas cálidas de aquel pequeño hombre, no en términos de altura.

—Nada va a pasarme, no sigas llorando, por favor — suplicó, su voz sonaba mucho más emotiva de lo que debería— Por favor, lo prometo, dejaré de beber si dejas de llorar ¿ok?

—¿En serio?— los ojos de Jared, llenos de lágrimas se centraron en los verdes — Está bien, dejaré de llorar — gimoteó de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo por parar el miedo atroz que parecía haberse instalado en su pecho.

Jensen suspiró y si no estuviera tan alterado por lo que acababa de decir Padalecki, seguramente se daría cuenta que había caído en una trampa, en la que le habían manipulado y aún no había caído en la cuenta.

—¿Estas mejor? — preguntó después de un ratito.

—Si... me siento mejor, pero tengo sueño — contestó acurrucándose contra Jensen— Siento haberte asustado.

—Si... me sorprendiste ¿qué hacías despierto a estas horas? ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? — preguntó, acariciando el cabello largo de su acompañante.

—No podía dormir, me puse a pensar si el abogado de mi papá estará cuidando bien de mis caballos. Los quería mucho y los extraño un poco, pero luego, Chris me dijo que tomabas mucho y que tú — su cuerpo se estremeció cuando recordó las palabras del guardaespaldas, sin darse cuenta que como todo niño, había sido más sincero de la cuenta, metiendo en problemas al rubio que aún estaba viendo televisión en la sala.

—Ese bastardo. — gruño Jensen suspirando y acariciando el cabello de Jared, quien gimoteó al escuchar la mala palabra salir de Ackles — Lamento no haber podido ayudar mucho en ese asunto... pero pronto podré ponerme a ello. — la verdad es que aún no había investigado nada sobre Jared, porque entre el gigante y el bar no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Era más que claro que el idiota de — inserte apellido raro aquí— había usado a Jared y le estaba empezando a asustar un poco, la inocencia del hombre entre sus brazos.

—Está bien, pese a que les extraño, me siento bien aquí contigo, feliz — explicó casi dormido.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo?— cuestionó, pasando un brazo por la enorme espalda de Jared, acariciando su torso con sus largos dedos.

—Si Jen, soy muy feliz contigo— respondió dejando un beso inocente — no para el supuesto modelo— sobre su pecho.

Es difícil responder a eso, más cuando lo único en lo que Jensen puede pensar es en apoderarse de esos labios.

 

***

Es viernes y mientras cualquiera pensaría que debería estar durmiendo, preparándose para una noche movida, ahí estaba sentado a las afueras de un Starbucks en plena época de verano. Viendo a Padalecki comerse un helado de seis pisos, devorar unas galletas y comerse un banana Split de chocolate. No tenía ni idea de dónde iba a caberle todo eso, solo esperaba por el amor a lo que fuera divino, que no tuviera el mismo efecto toda esa azúcar que en un niño de cuatro años.

Jared parecía muy feliz desde la última conversación seria que tuvieron, lo que le asombraba, porque a veces el chico no recordaba muchas cosas, pero Chris dijo –luego de que le golpeara— que era como todo niño, las emociones fuertes tendían a quedarse allí.

—¿Seguro que vas a comerte todo eso, chico grande? – preguntó, cruzando las piernas por debajo de la mesa y tocando sin querer la pierna de Jared.

—Sí, está demasiado delicioso. Adoro cualquier sabor de helado, chocolate, vainilla, quizás con algunas pasas— hablaba emocionado, llevándose otra cucharada a la boca — Papá y yo salíamos a comer helado cada fin de semana, era algo así como una tradición, algo que siempre se hace ¿Entiendes?

Quizás el dulce si le afectaba, pensó Ackles asintiendo a las palabras del chiquillo— Tu padre sí que sabía complacerte. — dijo con una sonrisa y que su pie volviera a acariciar a Jared, mientras se enderezaba, fue mera coincidencia 

—¿Tú no comerás nada?— preguntó llevándose una de las últimas cucharadas a la boca, manchando sus labios con lo que parecía ser chocolate.

Jensen se relamió los labios al verle y se sintió estúpido cuando tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—No, estoy bien, no me gusta lo dulce.

—¿No? — había duda en su voz, como si evaluara si el hombre frente a él le estaba mintiendo—¿A dónde te llevaban a comer tus padres?

—No me llevaban a ningún sitio – respondió Jensen tajante, queriendo dejar ese tema de lado, no era algo de lo que quería hablar con Jared.

—Apuesto a que era porque tu mamá es una gran cocinera, ¿Verdad? — Jared definitivamente no captaba la malicia, ni tampoco cuando alguien se sentía incómodo con alguna pregunta, su curiosidad siempre estaba primero que nada.

—No, ella detestaba cocinar para mí y especialmente para mi padre. No es como si me importara. — replicó Jensen, sabiendo que necesitaría algo de azúcar para superar eso y por eso se inclinó, tomando la cuchara que Jared tenía en la mano y llevándosela a la boca.

—¿No te llevas bien con tus papas, Jen? 

—¿Yo? Nah — no quería entrar en detalles con el chiquillo, no quería decirle que le jodía que hubiera gente de tan buen corazón como él y que perdiera cosas tan valiosas, mientras que los suyos seguían allí, jodiendo su existencia de vez en cuando.

Lo siguiente que sintió — quizás ya era hora que dejara de sorprenderse — fueron los brazos de Jared, si, rodeándole.

— No importa, si ellos no supieron quererte o cuidarte, me tienes a mi ahora, ¿sabes? No tienes porque extrañarlos más.

Una ceja perfectamente recortada se alzó en el rostro de Jensen, mientras uno de sus brazos subió para tocar el hombro de Jared con suavidad, intentando no romper el ambiente en el que se encontraban.

—Realmente tienes un alma pura— "ni siquiera deberías tocarme" pensó, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué es eso? — susurró Jared, como si supera que bajar la voz así, fuera una tentación para el otro hombre.

—Quiere decir que eres demasiado bueno — Jensen sonrió y acarició su espalda con cariño – La verdad es que mis padres nunca me prestaron atención, porque yo era un chico normal y confiaron en que sabría cuidarme solo.

—Eso es tonto, un hijo siempre ocupa cuidado, no tiene que ser especial — un puchero se formó en su rostro haciendo reír al rubio. 

—Bueno, tú eres realmente especial, por eso tu padre te amaba tanto... maldición, por eso yo te amo tanto — dijo, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que salía de su boca.

—Yo también Te amo — contestó sin pesarlo. Era algo que simplemente sabía que salía natural de entre sus labios.

—¿Q—qué? — Jensen tartamudeó, e incluso si intento poner distancia entre ellos dos, no pudo, Jared aun le tenía en un medio abrazo.

—Que yo también te amo — la misma seguridad de hace segundos en sus palabras.

—¿Me amas? ¿Cómo podrías amarme? — preguntó en un susurro, meneando la cabeza y luego dando un suspiro — bueno, ¿no vas a comerte el helado?

—¿Cómo no podría amarte? — susurró en respuesta, ninguno dispuesto a dejar ver que el otro le escuchó, aunque sepan que era obvio —Y si me comeré mi helado ¿Puedo pedir unas fresas bañadas en chocolate?

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras– dijo Jensen y se puso de pie sólo para obligar a Jared a darle el espacio que necesitaba para respirar.

—¿Vas a algún lado?— preguntó, concentrándose nuevamente en la taza de helados sobre la mesa.

—¿Yo? No, no voy a ningún lado, solo necesito estirar mis piernas e ir por tu helado. No te muevas, quédate allí — advirtió señalándole mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—No me moveré, trae algo para ti, así me acompañas a comer— pidió, llevando sus ojos hacía los de Jensen, sin notar lo nervioso que estaba.

—Lo haré. – respondió Jensen y sabía que toda esta situación, sólo se estaba poniendo más y más rara y que debía poner manos a la obra para encontrar la forma de devolver a Jared a su lugar de origen.

Jared le vio alejarse algo confuso, seguro de haber notado algo en los ojos de Jensen. No fue algo bueno, pero no sabía con certeza de que se trataba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO CINCO

Sucedió que no midió la cantidad de alcohol esa noche y sin Chris allí para cuidarle, todo se volvió un desastre. Ni siquiera podía encontrarse los pies para caminar y no podía ver por dónde iba. Únicamente tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza cuando bajó del taxi, tener sexo. Hoy iba a ser el día en que se follara a Chris, de eso estaba seguro.

Subió al ascensor y se sentó en el suelo de este, viendo el techo, pensando cuan vuelto mierda se encontraba y cuanto deseaba simplemente dejarse ir, dejarse caer en esa nube de placer que le proporcionaba el sexo. Dejándole atontado y sin ganas de preocuparse de que, quizás, debería estar haciendo algo mejor, como estar prestándole atención al chiquillo.

La puerta se abrió y gateó por todo el suelo hasta llegar a la entrada de su apartamento, el cual gracias a dios, quedaba justo al frente del elevador, apenas podía encajar la llave y de allí puede escuchar la TV encendida. 

No es Chris quien está frente al televisor que ha escuchado encendido. No, es el hombre que trajo hace ya un mes, un maldito mes de tener que compartir su apartamento con otro inquilino no tan silencioso como su guardia.

Observó la cabeza del hombre asomarse entre el respaldar del sofá, sus ojos estaban adormilados y su cabello desordenado. Parecía un niño, pero a la vez no. Era un hombre que simplemente parecía no haber perdido la inocencia.

—¿Jensen, eres tú? – escuchó la voz del más alto mientras se levantaba del sofá medio dormido, la ropa desordenada dejando al descubierto un poco de piel de su abdomen.

—No… quiero, si... — le costó conseguirse la voz, porque la lujuria barrió con todos sus pensamientos coherentes, cuando realmente se fijó en Padalecki, en su cintura delgada, en sus labios rosados, en su ridículamente largo cabello. Era estúpido que no lo haya visto antes.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó Jared acercándose un poco Jensen y tomándole del hombro, porque parecía no poder mantenerse en pie — Te ves cansado Jen, mi papito siempre decía que había que dormir unas ocho horas —acusó con un puchero, jalando prácticamente al rubio hacia su habitación.

No pudo más que carcajearse, dejando su cabeza reposar en el hombro de Jared, quien sin importar cuán pequeño sea mentalmente, seguía siendo un enorme gigante con músculos que no quiere saber de dónde sacó.

—Odio dormir... — susurró y sin previo aviso empujó a Jared, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, contra la pared del pasillo — quiero bailar.

Jared hizo una quejita adorable, su puchero se acentuó más y su cabello cubrió un poco sus ojos por culpa del movimiento — ¿Por qué quieres bailar a las dos de la mañana? —preguntó confundido, sin notar que Jensen estaba prácticamente sobre él, sin dejarle moverse.

—Porque quiero, no necesito una razón. — replicó, no quería hablar y eso es lo que le motivó a besarle. A comerse la boca de Jared, quien se quedó en el sitio, confundido y sin saber dónde poner sus manos porque por alguna razón, Jensen estaba lamiendo el interior de su boca y frotándose contra su pierna, algo más duro que su pierna rozándose con su muslo.

Jared abrió la boca con sorpresa al sentir la lengua de Jensen buscando la suya. El beso era algo torpe, puesto que no sabía cómo manejar su cabeza para profundizar, ni siquiera sabía si lo quería hacer; sólo sabía que estaba sintiendo un extraño calor donde Jensen jugaba con sus labios, chupando, mordiendo y guiando con sus manos su rostro. Sintió una extraña presión en otra parte, pero no le dio importancia, demasiado extrañado por sentir a alguien tan cerca... tanto calor... un calor que nunca antes había sentido.

Para Jensen, era absolutamente intoxicante como Jared ni siquiera sabía corresponder el beso y por tanto, sólo se dejaba hacer. Su mente completamente nublada para darse cuenta de que esto podría considerarse una violación; sólo tenía conciencia para succionar, como el experto que era, la lengua de Jared, mordiendo la punta cuando logró que Jared dejara de moverse. Fue más fácil controlarle de lo que esperaba.

Jared se relajó en los brazos de Jensen, con un pequeño gemidito de por medio, disfrutando del ligero contacto y cuando decidió mover su lengua contra la otra, participando un poco más, un escalofrió recorrió ambos cuerpos. Una sensación eléctrica que hizo a Jensen arremeter de nuevo contra el más alto, porque muy dentro de él sabía que esta era la primera vez que un beso le resultaba tan abrumador.

No supo cuál fue el factor principal de hacer que sus ojos se nublen así, pero parte de la culpa recaía en que Jared estaba disfrutando sin siquiera saber que estaba haciendo Jensen.

—Dios... quiero que me folles. — susurró, sonriendo cuando Jared estiró el cuello buscando sus labios; se los negó, juguetón, viendo a Jared gimotear y buscar sujetarle de las caderas.

—Déjame —gimoteó bajito, su puchero se veía mil veces más irresistible pues sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados —Me gusto eso... es decir ¿Que estábamos haciendo? — preguntó sin darse cuenta que su mirada estaba perdida en los labios de Jensen.

— Estabamos jugueteando, Jared, calentándonos.

—Jen —llamó de nuevo, escuchando de nuevo de la boca ajena una palabra extraña — ¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué es que, Jared? — desvió su atención a los vaqueros de Jared y quizás a eso se refería.

Sonrió dándose la vuelta y por el grito ahogado de Jared, supo que pensó iba a dejarle. Pero lo que tenía en mente era muy diferente. Toda su espalda se fundió con el torso de Jared, sus redondas nalgas acunando la erección de Padalecki. 

Un gruñido demasiado ronco y exquisito, salió de los labios de Jared al sentir a Jensen hacer eso...eso extraño. Sus manos, con vida propia, se aferraron a las caderas del otro hombre, empezando a moverse también— Oh dios... Jen, ¿Qué...ahhhh, que haces? 

Estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas totalmente rojas mientras colocaba la barbilla contra el hombro de Jensen, su aliento rozando la mejilla pecosa.

—Esto Jared... se llama calentamiento. Es lo que haces cuando quieres que un hombre te meta la polla en el culo y te rompa por la mitad – tal vez eso estuvo fuera de tono, no debería usar ese tipo palabras con Jared, ni siquiera debería hablarle así, pero le provocaba, estaba caliente y Chris no estaba allí para detenerle.

—¿Polla?—preguntó con voz baja, entre jadeos que ensordecían a Jensen por lo necesitados que se escuchaban—Te refieres a... mi cosito— dijo con vergüenza, pero Jensen debía estar muy borracho porque solo se echó a reír, tomando una de las manos de Jared y colocándola sobre su dura y chorreante polla. Causando otro jadeo alto y sorprendido.

—Si, polla. — siseó, comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo, causando más gemidos de Padalecki, quien decía incoherencias, que no puede entender ni remotamente — y quiero esta... en mí... te quiero dentro.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —preguntó, mientras su mano se movía ya sin ser guiada por la del rubio.

—Porque me da placer... — dejo de moverse separándose de Jared, quien por poco cayó sobre él, manteniéndose apenas en pie, sintiéndose torpe y perdido — quizás necesitas un incentivo... ¿cierto? ¿Quieres follar mi boca?

—Ahí está esa palabra rara de nuevo— señaló. Su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, presa del placer que por primera vez en su vida le recorría— ¿Qué es follar?

—¿Qué?— la cabeza de Jensen dio vueltas, no pensaba responder eso, le tomaría demasiado tiempo explicar la parte científica del asunto; así que optó por reírse y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas — Déjame enseñarte con acciones.

—¿Qué haces? —esta vez no pudo evitar sonar asustado, al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez, sentía algo extraño ahí abajo— Las partes intimas no se tocan, Jen… ¡Ahh...dios!

—¿Quién te dijo?— preguntó Jensen con sorna, usando su mano para masajear lentamente a Jared, sujetándole por encima de la ropa. Dios, este hombre era enorme, se notaba que era proporcional en todo.

—Mi papá... — susurró estremeciéndose al sentir la fuerte mano moviéndose de arriba abajo, como si midiera su tamaño— Él dijo...que nunca… que era malo...

—Pues eso es una mentira, Jared. Todos los padres les dicen eso a sus hijos... pero ¿sabes qué? Sólo es malo cuando tú no quieres que te toquen allí y tú quieres que lo haga ¿verdad? — sabia la respuesta antes de que Jared siquiera abriera la boca, las caderas impulsándose contra su mano y las mejillas sonrosadas eran prueba suficiente.

—Si –confesó, no muy seguro —Sí...quiero, nadie me ha tocado ahí... nunca.

—Pues... pronto solo seré yo quien te haya tocado, bebé— sonrió cuando sintió la confianza de Jared fluir a través de él. Por eso tomó la cremallera con los dedos y la bajó, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior, se habría reído si no hubiese estado demasiado mareado con whisky, cerveza y algo más como para no procesar que los bóxers de Jared eran de Spiderman y Deadpool.

La polla de Jared estaba totalmente rígida, con la punta brillante y rezumando líquido, causando que su dueño temblara por todas las sensaciones extrañas que comenzaban a recorrerle, sobretodo cuando Jensen se lamió los labios sin dejar de observarle... Eso le gustó, sentir esa mirada sobre él— ¿No dolerá?

—Ni un poquito— susurró Jensen, más para él que para Jared, su boca hecha agua con tan sólo mirarle y le fue imposible resistirse a comérsela toda de un tirón.

Se ahogó, inevitablemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que sean tan grandes, por supuesto ha tenido las suyas o eso creé; pero esos pensamientos no duran demasiado, porque las rodillas de Jared fallaron y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para mantener al chico en pie hasta que sus labios tocaron los suaves vellos de la entrepierna.

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron de inmediato en la esquina de los ojos cafés; la boca abierta jalando aire y emitiendo pequeños ruidos, quejidos, jadeos, gruñidos y de pronto estaba embistiendo hacia adelante, por puro instinto, buscando más calidez, más de esa boca que le rodeaba y le hacía sentir como nadie lo había hecho en su vida.

—¿Te gusta, Jared?— con un último chupetón Jensen se separó, su quijada le dolía ligeramente por mantener la boca abierta, los minutos que ha durado succionándole, llenando sus labios de saliva.

—Se siente rico... —confesó temblando, aún estaba asustado pero deseando con fuerza volverse enterrar en la boca de Jensen— Jen... yo...quiero...

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te trague de nuevo hasta el fondo? — cuestionó riéndose.

De pronto Jared pareció sumamente tímido, más que de costumbre, sin saber que contestar, sólo mirando a Jensen fijamente— No… no lo sé...

—Oh vamos... — el pulgar de Jensen acarició el glande, frotando y tentando la polla de Jared — Dime... ¿quieres que te la chupe?

—Pero es que… Jen— su voz sonaba igual que la de un niño, como si de pronto le fuera contar algún secreto— Eso no parece muy higiénico, aunque se sienta bien... ¡No quiero que te vayas a enfermar!

—No voy a enfermarme... — le aseguró, volviendo a tocarle allí abajo donde el gigante derramaba liquido preseminal— ¿No sabes que la leche es buena?

—Eso... ¿Eso que sale es leche? —preguntó sorprendiendo, viendo como Jensen atrapaba un poco con su lengua. Haciendo que tuviera que jalar aire de pronto.

—Si, un poco más salada... y si sigo haciendo esto— dijo haciendo énfasis en el movimiento de su muñeca — saldrá mucha más.

—Yo quiero — se sonrojó aún mas haciendo sonreír a Jensen, el rubio parecía fascinado con el hecho de estarle enseñando — Quiero... que tú...por favor...

—Te lama, succione tu polla... te la chupe... — continuaría con esto toda la noche si no fuera porque solo deseaba que Jared se lo follara de una vez. Eso era lo que había venido buscando, nada más. Volvió a meterle en su boca, ensalivándolo, masajeando cada vena con la punta de su lengua.

—Jensen — se quejó, empezando a empujar de nuevo, sus manos sujetando la cabeza de Jensen para apresarlo contra su polla pero sin impedir que pudiera liberarse —Dios...adoro tu boca... ...creo que voy, siento algo... no sé…

El rubio también estaba sintiendo algo, podía sentir a Jared ensancharse dentro de su boca, los testículos llenos golpeteándole la barbilla con las pequeñas embestidas de Padalecki, cortas y certeras, golpeando la parte de atrás de su garganta, estimulando las arcadas que se incrementaron cuando Jared comenzó a correrse dentro.

Cuando le liberó, dejando que la gruesa polla resbalara de entre sus gruesos labios, Jared se deja caer contra la pared y él tuvo que relamerse los labios. El sabor algo salvaje y dulce de ese hombre opacando todos sus sentidos, el semen blanco que había quedado entre sus labios se le hacía irresistible, a él y a su lengua que salió a buscarlo. Pensar que esa fue la primera vez que ese pequeño niño grande eyaculaba, le dio un pequeño placer extra. No se puso a pensar en que podía estar siendo un poco posesivo con alguien que conocía hace sólo un mes, sólo sabía que esa fue su primera experiencia y entre las brumas del licor, deseó ser el único.

\- ¿Listo para la próxima experiencia? — preguntó, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Padalecki por debajo de los brazos — Esto es sólo el comienzo — silenció a Jared con un suave "shhh", cuando iba a empezar a quejarse, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios— Hora de ir a la cama.

—¿En la cama? —preguntó bajito, sus ojos cansados posándose sobre los verdes y dejándose llevar hasta el cuarto.

—Si... puedes recostarte y dejarme hacer todo el trabajo.

Estaba tan seguro cuando lo dijo y en realidad no le importaría, ni siquiera se sentiría ofendido sí Padalecki se durmiera, apenas se acostara en la cama, porque él estaría follándose con esa polla que le acababa de llenar la garganta, tan violentamente como para hacer que un hilillo bajara por su nariz.

Jensen entró a trompicones a la habitación, con Jared a cuestas quien parecía totalmente aturdido por el orgasmo. Le dejó sobre la cama, contemplando todo ese enorme cuerpo que le pareció más hermoso que nunca. Firme, grande, moreno, sin que nada le sobre o falte y Jensen gateó encima de él... sintiendo el deseo correr por cada fibra de su cuerpo...

Tocándole porque era inevitable, acarició el firme y tostado pecho, rozando con la yema de los dedos los turgentes pezones, jugando con ellos y sintiendo el estremecimiento del cuerpo bajo él. Jared era un hombre extremadamente atractivo y maldijo que tuviera la cabeza de un niño, aunque también lo agradecía porque así no se burlaría de su debilidad.

Su mano subió con delicadeza por el perfilado rostro, acariciando con cuidado y sacando una sonrisa de ese hombre que cerró los ojos, adormecido con sus caricias.

Era algo extraño, algo que le llamaba a descansar también. Casi nunca dormía con algún amante, pero esto...esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo diferente y aún no sabía el por qué.

Christopher, seguro que se reiría de él por cursi, por ser un idiota, pero estaba en su casa y Jared no sería capaz de alzar un puño hacia él, no cuando ya estaba dormido. Se dejó arrullar por el sonido de su respiración, recostándose a su lado, cansado y satisfecho.

Se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes brazos de Jared atraerle, su calor era intoxicante, invitándole a dejarse ir... haciéndole sentir seguro.

***

Se despertó bruscamente, los recuerdos fluyendo en su mente, el resfriado olvidado en el tiempo, descartado en la oscuridad de la noche fría que le acompañó. No había escullado llegar a Jensen, ni a Jared levantarse a mitad de la noche aparentemente, porque estaba completamente seguro que su jefe no dejaría la tv encendida y gominolas en el suelo.

Debía admitir que la escena era bastante sospechosa, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, analizando cada rincón de la habitación, hasta dar con los zapatos de Ackles en la entrada y los pantalones que Jared vestía esa noche en el pasillo, junto con las medias y el chaleco de Jensen…

Esto no era bueno… esto no era nada bueno, pensó a punto de ponerse a gritar cuando decidió seguir avanzando y entrar en la habitación de Jensen.

Maldijo en voz baja, pero pronto su voz encuentra una fuerza para casi gritar su enojo. Ahí en la cama, estaba el idiota de su jefe abrazando a, lo que ambos sabían, en realidad era un niño. Uno que estaba seguro, se dejo guiar paso a paso por Jensen, por sentimientos más puros que con los que el neandertal ese pudo tocarle. 

—¡Ackles! ¡Despierta! joder... mierda ¡ACKLES!

Jensen gruñó, aferrándose a Jared, quien gimoteó y se removió en la cama, demasiado dormido para levantarse por los gritos de Christopher. Pero Hemsworth conocía trucos de los que Jensen no tenía ni idea. Con un pellizco debajo de su muslo izquierdo le tuvo, en un instante, fuera de la cama, rodando por el suelo enrollado en la manta, el frio golpeándole como un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Se quedó de pie observando con enojo al rubio, disfrutando incluso un poco las maldiciones que escuchó de él. Con lo que no contaba, era con que Jared se pusiera en pie de pronto, preocupado y encaminándose a ayudar al supuesto modelo.

—¿Jen, estás bien? — su voz sonó adormilada y era más que claro que el chico ni siquiera se percató que estaba desnudo.

—Déjame dormir— Jensen tuvo el descaro de suplicar, haciéndose una bola en el suelo con las sabanas.

—Jared vuelve a la cama— ordenó Chris y tomó a Jensen de una pierna, haciéndole chillar mientras comenzaba a jalarlo fuera de la habitación— Este idiota monumental y yo tenemos que hablar.

Jared asintió, un poco asustado, observando la escena que hasta cierto punto le pareció graciosa, quizás por los chillidos de Jensen o porque Chris parecía un niño arrastrando una sabana. Sin percibir el enojo del hombre, en realidad sin siquiera percibir su propia situación, no se dio cuenta que algo había pasado y simplemente volvió a la cama, escuchando las quejas y gruñidos de Ackles.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?— gritó Jensen cuando logró liberarse del agarre de su guardaespaldas— ¡Estaba durmiendo! ¡Y tengo una maldita resaca!

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿¡En serio!? – dijo sin bajar la voz, ni atemorizarse aunque estuviese hablando con su jefe— La pregunta sería ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¡Prácticamente anoche te aprovechaste de Jared!

—¿Qué? ¿Lo hice?— preguntó Jensen confuso, frotándose los ojos, intentando que la claridad del pasillo no le deje ciego.

—Explícame una mejor razón por la que ambos estaban desnudos y abrazados en una cama — la ironía inundando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Jensen le observó y se dio cuenta de que Chris estaba hablando en serio. Él estaba completamente desnudo, el sabor salado en su boca le resultaba absolutamente familiar y recordó vagamente empujar a Jared contra la pared. ¡Dios! La mierda que debió haber salido por su boca, seguramente borracho de deseo había dicho cosas que esperaba, por el amor de todo lo que es divino, Jared no recordara.

—Oh dios... ¿me lo folle? Porque no tengo ninguna punzada indecente en mi trasero.

—No lo sé, ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos y le preguntamos? — ahora no solo fue ironía sino indignación lo que dejó ir el guardaespaldas.

—Cállate, imbécil— gruñó Jensen y se dejó caer en la maraña que era la sabana debajo de él. — Creo que se la chupé, quiero decir, tengo semen en la lengua.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó Chris sentándose en en el sofá, compartiendo un suspiro con Jensen— Es un niño, apuesto a que tuviste que guiarlo todo el tiempo y... lo peor es que lo estas metiendo en algo que no puedes darle.

—Oh lo siento, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por él — replicó Jensen sarcástico, recibiendo una mirada asesina. Hemsworth suspiró y meneó la cabeza, no podría esperar más de Jensen, aunque esta vez se equivocaba — No sé... él es... él es especial. Me gusta.

El silencio reinó entre ellos por algunos segundos, hasta que Chris negó con incredulidad— ¡Wow, nunca antes había escuchado que alguien te gustara!

—Si bueno, el chico es especial. No consigues a alguien así todos los días — Jensen suspiró y se puso de pie, ajustando la sabana a su cuerpo.

—Eso es cierto, él... bueno, es evidente que también le gustas, aunque quizás no lo comprenda muy bien — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Tú crees? Sé que va a ser difícil.... hacerle entender que... — se quedó callado de repente cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y unos pasos suaves en la cerámica.

—¿Jen?— Jared se asomó con cuidado, sus ojos somnolientos sobre Chris, esperando por si este le regañaba y le pedía que regresara al cuarto. Estaba algo sonrojado, seguramente por estar desnudo a mitad del pasillo.

—¿No puedes dormir?— preguntó Jensen con una sonrisa, pero viendo con preocupación las marcas de dientes por todo el cuello de Jared.

—Es que... Chris parecía enojado y yo estaba preocupado por ti— explicó moviéndose casi de inmediato al lado del supuesto modelo — Así que no, no podía dormir

Presionó todo su cuerpo desnudo con el de Jensen, buscando su calor, aunque Jensen opinaba diferente, pensando que era Jared quien esta tibio como una estufa. Christopher apartó la mirada y se removió incomodo, en especial porque él también estaba semi desnudo y la forma en la que el aire de la habitación pareció desaparecer completamente, con la respiración agitada de Jensen, también le estaba afectando.

—¿Jen?— Jared notó el silencio entre ambos hombres, pero solo se preocupó por Jensen, quien le miraba de forma intensa, haciendo que el calor subiera a sus mejillas.

—¿Si?— preguntó lentamente y fue inevitable, sin importarle que Chris estuviese allí, que llevara una de sus manos a las caderas desnudas de Jared, tocando la piel.

—Chris no te hizo daño ¿verdad? — su voz era chiquita y asustada al preguntar, sin exaltarse en lo absoluto por el toque contrario.

Era como ver el juego previo de una película porno y no había nadie más en el mundo que deseara tanto que se lo tragase la tierra como el guardaespaldas de Ackles, quien ya se había puesto rojo, desde los pectorales hasta la coronilla. Ya ni cerrar los ojos le valía para nada, y estaba más que seguro que Jensen estaba en una condición mil veces peor.

Era así, porque Jensen tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar— No, él y yo… sólo hablábamos, chico grande. ¿Quieres ir a dormir de nuevo?

—Si, es muy temprano ¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntó, aunque la verdad es que ya guiaba a Jensen al cuarto, con sus manos.

Su hermoso cuerpo de dios griego, sumado a su piel morena y marcada con sus dientes hizo que ahora, la erección de Jensen fuera más que evidente debajo de la maraña de sabanas que tenía encima. Ni siquiera Chris pudo objetar o enfardarse con él, por aceptar la propuesta con un torpe asentimiento de cabeza.

Su lengua salió a acariciar sus labios levemente, notando que Jared también llevaba una erección mañanera y se preguntó, por un momento, si el castaño estaría consiente de ello. No sabía explicarlo, pero era un pecado andante para él, llenándole de un deseo fugaz pero constante de besarlo por todas partes.

Cuando Jared se acostó en la cama, el estomago sobre las sabanas y las piernas abarcando gran parte de la cama texana, Jensen no tuvo duda de que alguien estaba probando su entereza, porque ver ese trasero redondo, iluminado por los vagos rayos de luz entrando por la calle o mejor que eso, ver como Jared se frotaba contra las sabanas sin quitarle la vista de encima, era algo que le mataría si no se considerara a sí mismo el dios del sexo o algo parecido.

No estaba seguro sí el chiquillo sabía lo que estaba haciendo o solamente se movía por instinto, lo único que le importaba eran los pequeños ronroneos que dejaba escapar el otro hombre contra las sabanas, así como la mancha de humedad que se estaba formando en ellas. Jared estiró la mano para invitarle a unírsele. Era extraña la manera en que sentía cada parte de su ser siendo seducido por alguien con tanta inocencia como Jared.

Se sintió motivado a preguntar, mientras daba pasos cortos, aferrándose a la sabana que llevaba encima, sin apartar la mirada de esos labios que comenzaron a hacer ruidos mucho más audibles, causando que su propio miembro comience a gotear por la excitación. 

—¿Cómo se siente, Jay?

—Se siente extraño... pero bien— murmuró Jared, enredando su mano con las ajenas — Jen...

—Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto a mí? — murmuró Jensen, colocando una rodilla en la cama y al fin dejándose recostar a un lado de Jared, tratando de mantener su vista alejada del redondo y apetecible trasero moreno del chico— Jared detente.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó, sus ojos nublados de placer sobre los verdes — Jen... Jen — jadeó, su nombre entre pequeños y profundos ruidos.

—Detente, por favor...– pidió Jensen en un susurro, posando una de sus manos sobre la hermosa curvatura de la espalda de Jared, quien mordió sus labios, sus ojos algo nublados tratando de fijarse en la expresión de Jensen.

Jensen observó los ojos de Jared cerrarse, además de como el chiquillo jalaba aire e intentaba detener sus caderas. Sin mucho éxito, dejándole claro la poca experiencia que tenia— Me cuesta... es que se siente muy bien...

—¿Quieres que se sienta mucho mejor? — preguntó lentamente, llevando su mano hasta que estuvo de nuevo sobre los prominentes glúteos de Padalecki.

Jared se estremeció, haciendo que ambos disfrutaran de la sensación que recorrió al castaño con tan mínimo toque — Si, si quiero... — contestó más seguro que la noche anterior, dejándose hacer por Jensen.

La sonrisa en Jensen fue casi cariñosa, cuando se inclinó y besó a Jared justo debajo de la oreja, colando uno de sus dedos entre ambos glúteos, dándole un suave toque a la entrada de Jared, inmediatamente se sintió horrible. No podría hacer esto de esa manera, nunca había sido algo que le gustara, de todas formas.

—¿Jen?— la voz de Jared se escuchó un momento después, de que había retirado el dedo— ¿Estás bien? 

Eso era otra cosa, algo que le encantaba del hombre a su lado, la manera en que siempre procuraba estar pendiente de él, si necesitaba comer, un abrazo o simplemente compañía.

—Estoy bien. — respondió, apenas en un murmullo, sus labios recorriendo la piel de Jared, tomándose el tiempo que seguramente no había apreciado la noche anterior — ¿Tú estás bien con esto?

—¿Uh? — la pregunta le resultó extraña a Jared, se quedó callado unos segundos, como buscando la respuesta para sí mismo y luego para Jensen — Me gusta... se siente bien, pero no solo lo hago por eso, es que también... eres tú Jen y eres como lo más maravilloso que he tenido en... en mi pequeña vida.

El corazón de Jensen se hundió con esa confesión, no pudo luchar más contra lo que había estado intentando negarse, mucho menos ahora que tenía a Jared a su completa disposición, para devorarlo, hacerle suyo.

Y gimió en el beso porque Padalecki era casi ridículamente fuerte, sosteniéndole de los antebrazos mientras él le empinaba contra la cama y le comía la boca, obligándole de nuevo a aprender a seguir el ritmo, desesperado y necesitado.

Para Jensen la sensación era arrasadora, no solo por el hecho de que Jared sintiera "eso" por él, sino por ser necesario para alguien. Porque él, quien fue hecho a un lado por sus padres, como algo usado, viejo e innecesario; inclusive molesto, llegara a ser el centro de la vida de una persona tan pura. Entonces, no pudo dejar de besarlo, disfrutando de como Jared enredaba su lengua con dificultad, pero siguiéndole el ritmo como podía, jadeando entre cada caricia suya.

Era difícil no dejarse llevar, no dejarse caer en la cama con Jared sobre su cuerpo y aferrarse con fuerza a su cabello castaño, gimiendo en su boca, frotándose desesperadamente contra uno de sus poderosos muslos. Queriendo gritar "te necesito, te necesito ahora" pero demasiado aturdido para forzar a separarse al otro del beso.

Se separaron por aire, principalmente Jared que al no tener experiencia seguramente no optó por permitirse respirar por la nariz. Estaba sonrojado, pero sonriendo, sus ojos más vivos que nunca sobre Jensen — Estoy aquí... para ti— al escucharle se preguntó si Padalecki podía leer la mente o algo, aunque prefirió pensar que le conocía tan bien que sabía lo que estaba pensando, por lo que asintió algo desorientado.

—Solo para ti.

—Te necesito. — dijo, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos— te necesito y no sé por qué... — sus ojos se cerraron mientras cambiaba de objetivo, besando la barbilla afilada de su amante.

—Creo... que sí lo sabes, uno siempre sabe lo que necesita — respondió, sintiendo los besos pequeños de Jensen por todo su cuello, disfrutando del contacto y del pequeño hormigueo que sentía en su piel con cada caricia.

—Pero no soy así...— replicó Jensen, sosteniendo con sus manos los brazos de Jared y colocando ambos sobre la cama con un golpe sordo, dejándole inmovilizado.

—Se cómo eres... entiendo cosas de ti... sé que todo este tiempo te has sentido muy solo, que nada te llena — su voz era tranquila, pese a tener al otro encima, sus erecciones a punto de empezar a rozarse nuevamente — Entiendo esa soledad, todo te parece igual...

—Cállate— gruñó Jensen, llegando a esos pezones, que había admirado antes con Jared desnudo en la sala, lamiéndolos como un pequeño gatito.

De inmediato, se ganó un jadeo bastante alto de Jared, lo que lo hizo sonreír — Jen... has eso de nuevo, se sintió bien y se está poniendo duro.

—¿Te gusta? — la pregunta vino acompañada de sus dientes sobre los pequeños bultitos, ahora erectos, disfrutando la forma en la que se removía bajo su cuerpo.

Su cuello se estiró hacia atrás, su boca se abrió en el proceso y sólo pudo asentir desorientado— Increíble... — era cierto, su polla había dejado caer hilos completos de presemen, con una caricia que pudiera ser pequeña para muchos, pero al parecer el chico era bastante sensible ahí.

Adoraba ver al chico enloquecer por algo que él hacía, perdiéndose, empujando su cuerpo en busca del contacto de sus dientes. Y fue completamente patética la forma en la que chilló cuando Jared le tiró contra la cama, sacándole el aliento.

La lengua acariciando sus labios, mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con verle, haciendo que su corazón se calentara, porque en ese café no solo había lujuria como en la mayoría de las miradas que ha recibido una y otra vez cada noche. Pronto sintió a Jared aferrándose a su cuello, comenzando a dejar pequeños besos, uno que otro mordisco, experimentando con él.  
Le encantaba la forma en la que repetía sus movimientos, de forma lenta y cálida, y aunque es él quien recibía las caricias, Jared estaba gimiendo con él.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con apenas el aliento necesario.

—Si, lo adoro... no puedo esperar hasta que... — se mordió los labios, prefiriendo no pensar en ello por ahora o su polla, que se rozaba contra el abdomen musculado de Padalecki, era capaz de explotar en un orgasmo que no deseaba ocurriera tan rápido.

—¿Esperar? –preguntó incitando a que el rubio termine la frase, mientras con algo de curiosidad se prendía de uno de los pezones de Jensen, succionando como hace pocos segundos había hecho con él

—Si, esperar... a que me folles...— dijo Jensen suavemente, mejillas rojas por primera vez, como si se avergonzara de pervertir la inocencia del chico.

—¿Follar?— repitió curioso, antes de sacar su lengua y estrellarla de nuevo contra el pequeño botón que se endureció rápidamente— Anoche...— se separó de nuevo llevando sus ojos a los verdes — Mencionaste algo así, pero en eso nos quedamos dormidos.

—Si... te quiero en mí... — susurró, ahogando un gemido cuando sintió el roce del miembro de Padalecki contra su pierna derecha.

—Guíame— salió de sus labios, mientras seguía probando cada rincón de piel que quedaba a su alcance, sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de probar cada rincón del hombre debajo suyo — Eres delicioso — anunció en voz baja, empezando a dejar pequeños mordiscos de un momento a otro.

La piel de Jensen se erizó con las caricias y todo su cuerpo se movió buscando que más contacto, estaba tan desesperado que tomó las manos de Jared y se acarició el mismo con ellas, pasándolas por su rostro, su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a donde verdaderamente las necesitaba... Su culo. Cuando Jared le apretó se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba fascinado con su cuerpo, mirándole con curiosidad, deseo y ese algo más que parecía brillar en sus ojos. Volvió a apretarle una vez más, empezando un constante masaje sobre su glúteos — Jen...

—Me gusta eso... sigue haciéndolo, por favor... — Jensen suplicó y el olor a sexo inundó el sitio cuando su polla derramó liquido blanco sobre su abdomen.

No tuvo que rogar mucho, pronto sintió las manos de Jared aferrándole con más fuerza— ¿Qué más... que más hago?— preguntó sin aliento, bajando a dejar pequeños lametones entre los muslos abiertos, cerca de la polla que estaba prácticamente empapada.

—Tócame... — Jensen se sonrojó y detuvo el movimiento de Jared, dándose la vuelta en la cama y poniéndose sobre las rodillas, tomó a Jared de las manos haciendo que pegue su pecho a su espalda y liderando la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

El hombre empezó a moverse, frotándose con su guía, sin darse cuenta lo fuera de sí que estaba dejando a Jensen al rozar su entrada con su dura y mojada polla. A simple vista pareciera que ya están follando, tanto por la posición como por el aire de la habitación, pero solo estaban rozándose y empujándose al orgasmo. Más aún cuando el alto tomó la polla de Jensen y con algo de timidez empezó apretar la punta, curioso de como sus dedos se mojaban, al instante.

— Así... — jadeó Jensen, llevando su mano a donde Jared le acariciaba, envolviéndola y enseñándole el movimiento vertical que debía seguir. Jared ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo, porque el mismo rubio era quien se follaba en el puño enorme, bailando entre la polla entre sus glúteos y la mano rodeando su propia polla.

—Te amo — murmuró de pronto, repitiéndolo una y otra vez en el oído de Jensen, desencadenando su orgasmo con tan simples palabras.

Fue doloroso cuando eso sucedió, significaba que ya estaba atrapado en la red de Jared, que no había manera de que esto cambiara, así que solo gimoteó, aferrándose con sus manos al cabello de Jared, quien escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras se venía sobre sus glúteos.

La respiración de ambos era agitada y Jared se dejo caer a un lado, apenas siendo capaz de conseguir calmar su corazón. Aferrándose a Jensen, cuando lo logró, sonriendo con tranquilidad— Me gustó... ¿Esto era follar Jen?

—No, todavía no…— respondió Jensen, riéndose cuando Jared hizo un puchero– pero fue asombroso, ¿no crees?

—Asombroso... fue como mil veces mejor que el helado y hasta ahora el helado era mi cosa favorita — explicó, quedándose callado un segundo— Mi papá siempre decía que encontraría a alguien que me gustaría más que el chocolate y tenía razón...

—¿Así que te gusto más que el chocolate?— preguntó Jensen con una ceja alzada y observando sus ojos brillar con el sentimiento.

—Si... me gustas mucho, mucho, el chocolate no se compara contigo Jen.

—Contigo tampoco. — se ríe como el tonto enamorado que acaba de darse cuenta que es. — por eso... por eso te amo.

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron un poco más y con ellos sintió como si su boca se secara de un momento a otro— ¿Me amas? ¿A... mí? 

—Si, a ti, idiota ¿A quién mas podría amar?— el tono sarcástico de Jensen era tan característico de su persona que Jared ni se molesto en sentirse mal o algo.

—No lo sé... es que tú eres tan grandioso y yo...soy distinto Jen ¿Entiendes?— dijo soltando un pequeño bufido, cerrando los ojos y ocultándose en el pecho contrario— Soy algo así como tonto...

—No lo eres, eres especial. Mi chico especial, ¿escuchaste?— colocando una mano en su espalda y acariciando a Jared, el rubio trató de darle ese confort que necesitaba.

—Tú chico... especial, eso me gusta — susurró, sin soltarse de Jensen — Eso quiere decir... que ¿Solo soy tuyo?

—Solo mío, ¿ok? Nadie más puede tocarte como yo— en un destello de posesión, Jensen le apretó contra su cuerpo, besando su cabello castaño.

—Esta bien, solo tú puedes tocarme así — un suspiro salió de entre sus labios, uno pequeño pero que casi sonó como un ronroneo —¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

—¿Qué? No. Te quiero aquí conmigo, deja que Chris compre algo para comer. ¿O quieres ir a preparar algo? Sabes que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Eso causa una gran risa en Jared, una como Jensen no había visto hasta el momento y tuvo que admitir que le preocupaba estar tan jodidamente enamorado del chico— Acabas de decirme dos cosas contrarias, hummm, me quedare... pero dile a Chris que si puede traernos algo ¡Tengo hambre!

—Ese estomago tuyo…— masculló Jensen estirándose en la cama y alcanzando el celular que había dejado apagado en la mesilla de noche, antes de dormirse, una costumbre que no perdía ni ebrio y perdido— ¿Chris? Trae algo de desayuno a la habitación... ¿qué?... ¡Mueve tu culo, imbécil!

Jared sonrió observando a Jensen maldecir al móvil, seguro estaba recibiendo algún discurso del otro hombre— Dile que no se enoje tanto, puede enfermarse— murmuró Padalecki haciendo solo que al otro lado de la línea, el guardaespaldas gritara todavía más.

Aun así, Ackles pareció más divertido que enfadado por hacer rabiar a Hemsworth y llamarle cosas que ya no era capaz de decir frente al castaño que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? Jared y yo acabamos de tener sexo, así que me gustaría tenerlo aquí... si quieres puedes venir a buscarme.

Jared cerró los ojos ante el grito que se oyó desde el aparato, riendo con Jensen por ello

—Jensen, deja reírte y escúchame ¿Estas consiente de en lo que te estás metiendo?— preguntó Chris al otro lado de la línea

—Si, lo estoy y ya me cansé, un mes es suficiente— dijo rotundamente, tomando la decisión que hacía un tiempo no quería tomar— ¿O quieres que vuelva a lo que era antes?— preguntó con sarcasmo, bajando la voz, pero era obvio que Jared le escuchó, le tenía sobre su pecho, con ambas manos cruzando su torso y su cabeza apoyada en sus antebrazos.

—No... No quiero, pero Jared necesita de alguien que le cuide en más de un sentido— replicó, sin mucha fuerza en realidad. Había algo que parecía haber cambiado en Jensen, quizás no cambiado, más bien era algo que siempre estuvo ahí y hasta hora notaba, pero no sabía bien que era.

—Confía en mi esta vez, ¿ok? Y trae algo de desayuno, Jared lo necesita— le pidió, con más calma, centrando su atención en los ojos claros que le miraba con atención hasta que colgó, dejando caer el celular a un lado de la almohada.

—¿Porque esta tan enfadado?— de pronto el mismo Jared negó con la cabeza— Bueno, siempre lo está creo que necesita vacaciones Jen ¿Qué crees?

—Opino lo mismo. — respondió, alzando una mano y colocando el cabello de Jared detrás de sus orejas— Sólo no está... Él piensa que esto que hacemos es... diferente a lo que hago con otras personas.

—¿Tú... haces esto con otras personas? — preguntó confundido.

—Si, algo así. ¿Por qué? — tenia curiosidad de saber si el chiquillo estaba celoso.

—Seguirás haciéndolo después de que tú y yo... es decir— de pronto se quedó callado, bajando su mirada al suelo, claramente avergonzado.

—¿Quieres que siga haciéndolo?— preguntó Jensen, observando cada una de las expresiones que pasaban por el rostro de Jared, quien se veía inusualmente intranquilo.

—No… no quiero, me siento incómodo. Es como si mi corazón doliera pero no se por qué — explicó sintiendo una pequeña lagrima rodar por su mejilla.

—Hey, pequeño, no voy a hacerlo con otras personas, ahora solo serás tú— Jensen se rio suavemente y besó la lagrima que no terminaba de caer— No llores, ¿qué te dije sobre llorar?

—Que... que no te gusta verme llorar— respondió, dejando que Jensen acariciara sus mejillas.

—Exacto. No me gusta, me enfada verte llorar...— dijo acariciando su rostro de nuevo. — ¿Quieres ir a una feria de caballos hoy? Chris me dio la idea hace unos días, pero lo había olvidado.

—Si, si quiero — su respuesta fue tan rápida que hizo reír a Jensen — Quiero ver como los cuidan y si lo hacen bien, a mi me costó aprender pero lo logré. Misha decía que si quería podía estudiar para asistente, algo básico pero papá nunca quiso.

—Hey, Jared. ¿Recuerdas donde este hombre, Misha, vivía?— preguntó Jensen, sentándose en la cama, cuando Jared se dejo caer sobre sus talones, su hermoso cuerpo desnudo completamente expuesto, como si hubiera nacido para ser admirado.

—No, papá nunca me dejo visitarlo sin él, y...— se sonrojó de pronto – ya que iba con él nunca me preocupé por aprender el camino, pero su nombre completo es Misha Collins y es veterinario, con ojos azules.

—Hey, no te sientas culpable. Creo que cuando pueda ponerme a ello podré investigar algo con la policía local, tengo un amigo allí... trataré de hacer todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a donde perteneces.

—Pero... — se levantó de la cama con un suspiro, estirando su cuerpo mientras pensaba como decir lo que quería— No quiero estar sin ti, digo, no quiero estar solo de nuevo.

—No quiero estar sin ti tampoco, Jay. Pero creo que te iría mucho mejor en el campo— había estado pensando un poco sobre eso en los últimos días, antes de arruinarlo todo e irse directo a follarse a Jared, o medio follarse; pero él sabía que Jared estaba mucho mejor en una sociedad apartada, no por ser diferente, sino que así lo protegía.

Se podría decir que ahora estaba entendiendo porque el señor Padalecki le había recluido.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó de inmediato— ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que puede decidir por mí? Quiero quedarme aquí... no es justo que intentes alejarme —replicó enojado, su voz sonando un poco más grave y fue la primera vez que Jensen le veía así — Allá no me queda nada, solo una casa vacía con recuerdos que no soporto, porque mi papó también se canso de mí y me dejó.

—Hey, tu padre no se cansó de ti. Tu padre te amaba, Jared. Tu mismo lo dijiste, él estaba protegiéndote— Jensen le miraba, desde la cama, dando vueltas como un animal enjaulado— Bebé, solo pienso que eso es lo mejor para ti.

—No cuando tú te quedarías aquí— Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse al baño y encerrarse. Jensen esperó un portazo pero simplemente el chiquillo cerró la puerta con cuidado.  
Lo sorprendente fue que después de diez minutos de estar allí sentando, Jensen se dio cuenta de que acaban de tener su primera pelea. Y dios, como le dolía la cabeza.

Seria irónico y quizás de risa, si él no estuviera en el medio, porque en menos de dos días, se acostaron y si, tuvieron su primera pelea. Eso pareció haber desbalanceado bastante a Jared, porque después que pasaron otros diez minutos parecía no tener intenciones de salir del baño, como si este fuera un fuerte construido para alejarle de quien le molestaba, en este caso, Jensen.

Terminó rindiéndose, si el chiquillo de verdad quería darle su primera pelea, entonces ahí se quedaría hasta que se le ocurriera algo para resolverlo. Porque seguramente de este humor, no querría ir a la caballeriza a las afueras de Chicago, cerca del rio Vent.

La voz de Chris interrumpió sus pensamientos, sonaba cansado cuando preguntó si podía entrar, aparentemente no deseaba ver a ninguno de los dos nuevamente desnudo.

—Contesta imbécil, deja de ser un abusador— picó —¿Puedo entrar o no?— su voz débil se esfumó con apenas no recibir respuesta. Y Jensen se preguntó si no sería él, la futura causa de una ulcera o un ataque de nervios en el guardaespaldas al otro lado de la puerta.

—Entra— dijo suspirando y dándose la vuelta en la cama, Jared aun no daba señales de querer salir.

—Aquí esta lo que pidieron ¿Sabes? deberías simplemente pagarme más, porque estoy seguro de que parezco tu nana— estaba totalmente distraído ignorando al rubio, mientras le tiraba la comida en la cama hasta que simplemente lo noto— ¿Y Jay?

—Encerrado en el baño, enfadado– contestó Jensen, señalando con su cabeza a la puerta del baño.

—¿Que le hiciste? 

A Jensen le jodió un poquito que llegara tan rápido a la conclusión de que era su culpa.

—Solo le dije que haría todo lo posible para que regresara al campo, así que se enfadó como el adolescente que es y huyó al baño— explicó Jensen, tratando de quitarse en vano el sentimiento de culpa.

—Hmmp— contestó Chris haciendo una mueca incrédula— Si... porque ¿quién no se enfadaría si se acuestan con uno y luego intentaran alejarlo? Al menos no le dijiste nada de amor porque si lo hubieras hecho, sería un enfado aún más justificado. 

—No voy alejarle. ¿Por qué piensan eso los dos? Solo quiero lo mejor para él, puedo visitarlo los fines de semana o cuando no tenga nada que hacer. Podría ir en las mañanas y estar con él— respondió casi haciendo una pataleta en la cama, pero se conformo con sólo apretar los puños, sintiendo los ojos azules atravesarle.

—¿Cuando no tengas nada que hacer?— repitió, robándose uno de los tazones de comida china y encaminándose a la puerta— Si Jensen, está bien, lo que digas... Por cierto, Ian llamó. Viene con su nuevamente novio para acá, así se van todos juntos al bar, dijo algo sobre querer conocer a tu chico— se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta — A veces pienso que Ian y tú si son hermanos, son bastante cortos a la hora de relaciones.

—¿Hoy?— preguntó, rodando los ojos y dejándose caer en la cama— Quiero morirme— susurró, cubriendo sus ojos.

—Y pagué todo con tu tarjeta de crédito, incluso me compré algo para mí — molestó viendo al otro bufar. —Y vístete lo único que falta es que te encuentren desnudo, parezco tu mamá

—No sería mala idea — picó en un grito el otro hombre, pareciendo más un hermano mayor que otra cosa. Siempre metiéndose con el pequeño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO SEIS

 

Después de un rato mas de rumiar su molestia en la cama, con el olor de la comida dentro de su cerebro, se levanto dando tumbos, las piernas aun le temblaban, y eso le hacia un ser patético.

— ¿Jared? — toco la puerta del baño una vez y luego de nuevo. — ¿Jay? Voy a entrar.

— Como quieras — contesto una pequeña voz desde adentro.

Jared estaba sentando en la bañera, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, claramente había estado entreteniéndose con agua puesto que de su cabello caían algunas gotas de liquido, así mismo, con el jabón al que le había hecho una carita triste seguramente con las uñas. Jared era creativo y desde pequeño, cuando se enojaba y no tenia las palabas para decir lo que le molestaba jugaba con las cosas a su alrededor, dejando ver en cada una su estado de ánimo. Había sido una ventaja para su padre, así no tenia que adivinar las cosas que molestaban a su hijo la mayoría del tiempo y ahora parecía una leve ventaja para Jensen.

Ackles se acerco con cuidado, debería sentirse extraño por estar desnudo frente al castaño, pero no se permitió pensar en eso, solo tomo una toalla y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, jalando el desagüe para que el agua usada se fuera por allí. Mientras que colocaba la toalla en la cabeza de Jared y lo acercaba a su pecho.

— ¿estás triste porque piensas que quiero alejarte?

— Si... dijiste que me querías, pero luego que lo mejor para mi es estar en el campo, pero contigo aquí... ¡Eso es alejar!

—Y aun así te dije que te amaba, ¿cierto? Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y la ciudad no lo es. — susurro, acariciando el cabello a través de la tela, secándole sin esa intención.

— Lo se... sé que tienes razón pero, lo mejor para mi es estar contigo, Papa siempre decía que lo mejor era estar con la gente que se amaba, por eso el se fue con mi mama.

Suspirando, Jensen le tomo de las mejillas, haciendo que le viera, y dios, la visión de Jared con el cabello empapado y ondulado sobre su rostro, mas sus ojos brillantes con algo difícil de reconocer le quitaban el aliento.

— Te amo y no quiero alejarte, solo quiero que seas feliz. Así que será lo que quieras.

— Te amo también. — respondió aun con un pequeño puchero, pero sonriendo luego. —Lo siento... tengo doce aún. — agregó justificándose con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿De dónde vino eso? — Jensen se rio, pellizcando sus mejillas. — eres hermoso y especial tengas doce o no.

Jared solo asintió, riendo y atrayendo a sus labios los de Jensen, robándole una pequeña caricia.

— Siempre luego de hacerle una travesura a Misha le decía eso y no se enfadaba.

— Que astuto por tu parte. — Jensen dijo, acercándose de nuevo para besarle.

****

El que este casa en ese día es una mera coincidencia. Tiene que conseguir la púa de su guitarra eléctrica, o si no tendrá que pasar media hora limándose las uñas en el baño. Hoy tiene un concierto y sabe que si no está preparado para las ocho de la noche Steve pateara su culo a la luna.

No le teme a Steve, pero cuando se pone en su modo perra con todos es insoportable, y el no quiere eso para una noche como hoy; es la primera vez en un dos meses que van a tocar en el grill. Y quizás han sido todos esos encuentros furtivos que ha tenido con Ian que lo han puesto como un loco enamoradizo.

Steve se reiría de el si no fuera porque detesta a muerte a Somerhalder y todo lo que le hizo en el pasado. No es tan condescendiente como el resto de los chicos. A Chris le recuerda a una novia celosa que John, el baterista, tuvo una vez, celosa con toda fémina que se acercara al pobre hombre.

La púa de la guitarra estaba sobre la mesita de noche, detrás de la lámpara, allí la consiguió luego de haber colgado el celular, donde había estado hablando con Ian, quien le informaba que estaba frente a la casa.

“Me vigilas, ¿cierto?” Chris había preguntado entre risas, sabiendo que las probabilidades que el viniera a casa el día de un concierto eran mínimas. Ian solo le había llamado idiota y le había pedido que saliera porque hacia un frio.

Y era verdad, Chicago no podía ser más fría en esa época del año, y el calentamiento global poco tenía que ver con ello.

Se levanto de la cama donde había estado sentado, y poniendo la pestaña en su bolsillo trasero, se dirigió a la puerta.

Invitaría a Ian al concierto de esta noche, eso era seguro, no importaba si Steve se quejaba porque Ian tenía el aspecto de una prostituta barata. Aunque el deteste también el aspecto de Ian, digamos que puede soportar todo por ese hijo de puta, porque está enamorado y es un idiota, y Ian es el hombre más hermoso que ha conocido nunca.

Es increíble lo que pasa cuando abre la puerta.

Ian esta sonriéndole, es una sonrisa tímida, una de él y no del seductor que se coloca toda clases de cosas para llamar la atención, no es la prostituta barata a la que hace referencia Steve, es Ian, simplemente Ian un el chico tímido que perdió el camino hace mucho.

Lleva unos simples pantalones de mezclilla azul – no de cuero – junto a una camisa, blanca, sin marca alguna, sin pretensión alguna, casi son las que solo le ha visto a la hora de dormir. Su corazón salta cuando nota una tenis que parecen no haber sido usadas hace mucho y además el rostro del hombre libre de cualquier tipo de maquillaje.

—¿Chris? ¿Estas bien?

— Uh.... — Chris permanece en silencio por largo rato, moviendo su peso de un pie a otro, cuando por fin logra enfocar la vista en algo que no sea Ian. — uh... no, todo esta bien. ¿Tu estas bien?

— ¿Yo? — preguntó, mirándose. —¿Qué? ¿Estoy sangrando, traigo un ojo morado y no me he dado cuenta?

— ¿Qué? — Chris hace una mueca. — No. No... estas... perfecto... — no se ha dado cuenta que Ian le ha robado gran parte de su aliento y de las ganas de apresurarse que tenia. — ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

— No te rías — acusó cruzándose de brazos — Es solo que quería verte... tú sabes, estar contigo, me hacías falta.

— Uh. Bueno... yo, yo te extrañe también. — finalmente sale del trance en que ese Ian, tan natural, tan perfecto, le sume, adelantándose unos pasos hasta tomarle por la cintura y alcanzar a besarle, sus labios saben a él, y no a algún brillo de fresas.

Sus labios se encuentran en una caricia extraña, nueva, pero no solo por la ausencia de brillo, es casi por la emoción de que Ian esté intentando cambiar, de que se esté danto cuenta que no necesita todo eso que siempre se pone para llamar la atención o ser especial, que lo es solo por ser como es. Sus labios chocan con más ímpetu, obligando a los otros a abrirse más para él, sus lenguas jugando, encontrándose. 

Ian gimotea en sus brazos y se aferra a todo su cuerpo, buscando algo con lo que sostenerse en el intenso placer que les provoca besarse apasionadamente. Es difícil comprender a Christian cuando la pasión lo llena de pies a cabeza, y no es raro que en un segundo le tenga contra la puerta de entrada, bien cerrada, escondiéndole de cualquiera que quiera verle.

Los labios que estaban sobre su boca, pasaron a su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva que parece evaporarse contra su caliente piel.

— Chris— susurra, buscando rodear con sus manos el otro cuerpo, acariciando la separación entre la cintura y los glúteos del músico, donde sabe que se estremece.

— Lo siento... — es lo primero que sale de la boca de Chris luego de todo el balbuceo anterior. Y el hombre tiene la osadía de separarse de Ian, que esta sonrojado, desde las mejillas hasta el pecho, su piel usualmente blanca ahora de un dulce carmesí. — lo siento no debí...

— No, no, no, está bien — anunció tomándole de la mano para evitar que se alejara. —Solo... es que, al inicio estabas sorprendido de verme y pasar de eso, a besarme como si fuera el fin del mundo, me confundió ¿Qué paso?

— Tu siendo el hombre más sexy del mundo, eso es lo que paso. — Chris responde, lamiendo de sus labios el remanente de Ian en ellos.

— ¿Estás loco? —preguntó aun sonrojado. Me puse cualquier cosa, algo simple y tú, sigues viendo algo que yo no.

— ¿Estas ciego? — Pregunto Chris, riéndose con suavidad al ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro Ian. — bebe, eres perfecto así como estas, tan simple y normal, y natural.

Se gana una pequeña risa.

— Se sintió bien ¿Sabes? Salir así normal, dejando de lado como otros esperaban verme, es nuevo, pero bueno.

— ¿Si? — Chris pregunta, apretujando los dedos de Ian en sus manos, el de ojos azules podría ser más alto que el, pero aun así, podía sentir como con solo dar un paso cubriría todo su cuerpo, tal y como lo habían hecho muchas veces.

Una lástima que aun no se sintiera capaz de dar ese paso.

— Si... creo que por mucho tiempo solo he hecho lo que otros esperan de mi, en un sentido negativo. — aclara, porque sí, el nunca ha hecho lo que la única persona que debería importarle en el mundo ha esperado de él. — Quizás con pequeños pasos, podría empezar a... tú sabes…

— ¿Ser más hermoso de lo que ya eres? — Chris pregunta con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz, mientras finalmente deja las manos de Ian y le toma de las caderas, separándole de la puerta con su rudeza de vaquero.

— No tenía eso en mente, pero puede ser, ¿Qué hacías? — preguntó dejándose arrastrar por la casa del músico.

— Buscaba mi pestaña para la guitarra. — lleva su mano al bolsillo trasero y saca la pequeña tablita de metal refinado en forma de gota, y puede ver el efecto que hace en su ¿novio? cuando este la ve, reconociéndola de inmediato.

— Esa... es la que yo... esa, ¡La guardaste! — exclamó incrédulo, sintiendo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas que se niega a soltar.

— Si... casi me enloquece hoy, pensé que la había perdido en la tienda. — dice, finalmente llegando al sofá con Ian inclinado sobre él, dejándose caer y que Ian se suba a sus piernas, abrazando su cuello. — siempre me ha dado buena suerte, ¿recuerdas?

— Si... pero, nunca pensé que la guardarías no luego de todo lo que paso. — explica enrollándose con más ahincó contra el hombre. Su corazón no late rápido, sino tranquilo, con la seguridad que el otro cuerpo le puede brindar con tan simple toque. 

— Hey, no sigas castigándote con el pasado, pequeño conejito. — Ian le golpea en el hombro y hace un sonido de molestia cuando Chris se sostiene de los talones para volver a colocar la pequeña pestaña en su bolsillo trasero, levantándolo con solo la fuerza de sus piernas.

— Por cierto, Jensen me llamó hace unos segundos, el lugar estará a reventar esta noche. — Ian rio ante la cara de Chris. — ¿Nervios? ¿Tú?

— Si, jodidamente nervioso. Después de un mes... sin ponerme de pie en un escenario, me convierto en una gallina. — respondió, ligero y satisfecho con el peso de Ian sobre él.

— No lo creo, puede decir muchas cosas de ti, pero no cobarde... por cierto, creo que alguien al fin logro llegar a Jensen — comentó pensativo.

— ¿Sin ser una prostituta? — pregunto con una risa de por medio, acariciando los muslo de Ian hasta llegar hasta su cintura.

— Si... es decir cuando Jensen me comento lo del bar, era devolviéndome la llamada que yo ya le había hecho, Christopher fue quien me contestó y me contesto por encima que hace como tres semanas Jensen encontró a un hombre perdido en mal. —explico, ganándose un bufido — No, en serio, estaba perdido.

— Bueno, viniendo del guardaespaldas de Ackles es creíble, considerando lo honesto del hombre, ¿pero en serio consiguió un hombre perdido y le dio un techo donde vivir? — pregunto, incrédulo, aguantando las ganas de reírse.

— Es que no era algo así como un hombre de la calle, parece que es un chico con dificultad para entender lo que pasa a su alrededor y parece que alguien se aprovecho de ello, quitándole su hogar, oh — dijo abriendo la boca de forma graciosa — Las palabras exactas del guardaespaldas de Jensen es que es un hombre con la inocencia de un niño

— Lo que lo hace una carnada fácil para Ackles, ¿no crees? Deberías hablar con él, quizás conocerlo, ¿no lo has conocido aun?

Ian ríe, pero niega con su cabeza quedándose luego en silencio.

— ¿Con quién que debería hablar? ¿Con Jensen?, es decir su guardaespaldas dice que Jensen no ha intentado nada, pero que parece haber algo entre ambos, como si se atrajeran con tan poco tiempo, no lo sé... ¿Crees que Jensen se aprovecharía de el?

— No lo sé, Jensen se oía diferente al teléfono... algo así como feliz, tengo demasiado tiempo de no escucharlo de esa manera — menciona, notando que su novio no está exactamente poniéndole atención — ¿Chris?

— ¿Mmmm? — Chris parece bastante absorto en otros asuntos.

Un mohín se pone de inmediato en los labios ajenos para luego simplemente dejar un bufido pequeño salir de ellos.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— En ti. — Chris responde, apenas y cambiando su expresión, hambrienta y en parte desesperada.

— ¿En mi? — preguntó extrañado, comprendiendo cuando siento la pasión crecer en su parte baja con la mirada que recibía de su nuevamente novio.

— Si, en ti... de una forma en la que no he pensado en ti... en mucho tiempo... — el cambio en la conversación es vagamente apreciado por Somerhalder, que empuja con sus caderas, rozando su semi erección con el abdomen de Christian.

Adora el gruñido que el otro hombre deja ir de entre esos gruesos y hermosos labios, adora como empieza a ponerse duro, su erección apretándose contra su trasero.

— No creo que... "estemos listos" —completo en su mente, con algo de miedo, pese a la pasión que rápidamente llena todo su cuerpo, corriendo como fuego por sus venas

— Lo sé. — Chris dice, con sus manos aun acariciando los muslos de Ian y sus ojos fijos en la tan deseable piel, duele no poder tomarlo, pero por el valor de todo esto que están reconstruyendo decide alejar esos pensamientos.

— ¿Sabes que me encanta cuando lees mi cabeza? — bromeó.

— Es un don. — responde, dándole una palmada en el culo. — vamos, ¿quieres venir al concierto conmigo?

— No lo sé, el bar... yo no. — se calló de pronto avergonzado por lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

— Estaré allí todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? — dice, acariciando una de las mejillas de Ian. — no dejare que ninguno de ellos te toque.

— ¿Aunque yo lo permita? — es una pregunta dolorosa para ambos pero, no por ella menos llena de verdad.

— Si, porque sé que puedo confiar en ti, porque sé que no querrás darle a alguien lo que acabas de negarme, ¿cierto? — no hay malicia en las palabras de Christian, solo la verdad brotando de sus poros.

— Pero es que contigo hay más que solo sexo — suena mal tan pronto lo dice así que se apresura a aclarar. — No quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer.

— Ok, ok. ¿Así que vas a ir conmigo? — Chris pregunta, volviendo a tomar sus muslos en sus poderosas manos.

— Si, si iré — contestó, pero apenas conteniendo el aliento. No entendía aún como después de tanto tiempo seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

***

Luego de la conversación en el baño que Jensen debe admitir fue sumamente rara, se baño con Jared, compartiendo perezosos besos en la bañera y luego salpicándose el uno al otro con agua, como dos niños— como si no estuvieran ya por mucho empapados.

Fueron segundos después para que el castaño, nuevamente con su piyama de carritos encima, sí, la misma que él había arrancado de su cuerpo la noche anterior, estuviera sobre la mesa comiendo su tazón de comida china, atacando a Chris con preguntas de cómo los chinos preparaban algo tan rico.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Jensen notar que Jared nunca había comido algo así, era hasta cierto punto hermoso que Jared no conociera muchas cosas, hacia que su corazón saltara con el deseo de llevarlo por el mundo, enseñándole un poquillo de todo y si, ahora que eran pareja, no se arrepentía de pensar en eso, en más de un sentido.

Fue justo, luego de eso, cuando Jared buscaba entre su ropa algo que no fuera su piyama, que el timbre sonó, haciendo al supuesto modelo suspirar, solo deseando que Ian viniera medianamente normal.

Nunca había sido un problema para él la forma en que su socio-hermano se vestía, de verdad que no, pero ahora tenia de prioridad que Jared no se espantara mucho, con cosas que, serian difíciles de explicarle.

Aunque Jared era inteligente, a veces incluso le sorprendía a sí mismo, seguía mentalmente siendo un niño.

Para fortuna, cuando Christopher abrió la puerta, Ian tenía puestos esos vaqueros que hacía años había comprado pero que realmente nunca usaba, y lucia más bien como un adolescente decente, en comparación de la lo provocativo que se vestía para sus actividades diarias.

Detrás de el venia su novio, el típico vaquero de Texas, tal y como Jensen lo veía siempre. Cabello amarrado en una coleta, sombrero en una mano, camisa a cuadros. Christian Kane.

— Wow, ¿qué drogas tomaste esta vez? Le podrían ser útiles a Jensen. — Christopher dijo, cruzándose de brazos y viendo al de ojos azules de arriba abajo.

— No molestes — contestó Somerhalder sonrojado — ¿Tengo que estar drogado para vestirme un poco más normal?

— Sip, o ebrio. — el guardaespaldas respondió, si por Jensen le costaba mantener su semblante, con Ian era mucho peor. — ¿estás alguna de las dos?

— Si contesto que si, ¿No me dejaran entran? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una guardería?— estaba haciendo claramente referencia Jared.

— Hey. — Jensen alzo su mano mientras empujaba a Christopher sutilmente, pidiéndole que dejara a Ian en paz. — no hagas referencias como esas otra vez, ¿ok? Solo... cuida tus palabras frente a él.

— Lo siento. — Se adelanto Kane, golpeando con su hombro a Ian que también asintió — ¿Qué edad tiene en realidad? — preguntó terminando de entrar, su vista esperando realmente a un chiquillo y no, en ningún momento a quien venía saliendo de la habitación.

Es... bueno, es algo para lo que no estaba preparado, al menos Ian, Chris tenía sus sospechas. Quizás pensaba que Jared sería un chiquillo más joven que Jensen en apariencia. Pero se equivocaba. El sujeto que venía saliendo de la habitación era enorme, como el doble de su altura. Cabello largo hasta los hombros, algo despeinado.

Claro, fue su cuerpo musculado el que llamo su atención, el color moreno de estos solo agregándole más sabor al asunto. Un torso fuerte, brazos enormes y la sensación de las rodillas temblándole vino a él cuando vio como los pantalones le caían justos debajo del hueso de su cadera, dejando a la vista una línea fina de vello que iba hasta el ombligo.  
El mismo Jensen admitió que podía haberse babeado en ese momento, viendo a Jared venir con una camisa negra en la mano y solo vistiendo los pantalones que Kat había comprado para él, del resto no llevaba nada puesto, ni siquiera sus zapatos.

— ¿Jen? ¿Te gusta esta camisa?

El silencio cubre el lugar y divertido para Christopher como nadie sabe cómo romperlo, así que si, él es quien lo hace.

— Esa camisa está bien Jay ¿Cierto Jensen? — al preguntar a llegado a su lado y golpeado levemente al rubio que sin darse cuenta de nada mas, si se había prácticamente babeado por la forma en la que Jared había salido de la habitación.

— ¿Q—Que...? — tartamudea, apartando la vista y lamiendo sus labios, no podía ser que estuviera medio duro en sus pantalones.

— ¿Estás bien, Jen? ¡Estas rojo! — explico, Jared, colocando su camisa sobre su hombro y caminando hacia Jensen y apenas estaba a su lado, pasando sus manos por la cintura de este.

— Si... estoy bien. — respondió, levantando la vista a Jared que sonrió ampliamente. — Hey... uh... este es Ian, mi medio hermano.

Jared llevó sus ojos curiosos hasta el hombre que Jensen señalaba.

— Hola, Soy Jared, Jared Padalecki, un gusto — susurro lo último un poco tímido, recordándole a Jensen que el castaño era así con toda persona al inicio, con todos menos él. 

— Hola, sexy. — Ian dijo, y sin notarlo estiro su mano hacia la de Jared, tomándola casi como si estuviera coqueteándole, incluso Jared pudo notarlo.

— Uh...¿Hola? — contesto apenas, su voz había bajo de tono y sus ojos asustados, se movieron hacia Jensen, buscando respuestas para su incomodidad, Jensen siempre parecía saber un poco más de que le molestaba o incomodaba que el mismo, así que no pudo evitar que en sus ojos, hubiera explícitamente una petición de ayuda. 

— Esta bien, así es Ian, cree que todo lo que tiene polla es comestible. — Jensen dije, recibiendo un codazo por parte de el de ojos azules. — y aparentemente con su novio cerca también. — agrego, acido como Jensen podía ser.

— Como si tu no fueras igual — argumento Ian solo bufando luego, sinceramente, algo avergonzado y regreso su vista hacia Jared que ahora, le miraba sonrojado, más aún que ya comprendía que significaba la palabra "Polla". — Jared... el es mi novio Christian — presento, pero sin mirar a este, temiendo encontrar reproche en la forma en que saludo, al supuesto novio de Jensen.

— Un placer conocerte, Jared. — Christian dijo arrastrando su tono texano y apretando la mano de Jared, sin ningún rencor aparénteme, aunque no se le veía muy feliz cuando se separaron.

— Un... un placer también. — Contestó Jared un poco más tranquilo con Christian — ¿Sabes? Pareces un vaquero.  
— Soy un vaquero, pero uno del mundo actual. Cuando tenía doce me gustaba estar en el rancho de papa, en Texas. — Chris explico con orgullo, una sonrisa postrándose en su rostro cuando los ojos de Jared brillaron.

—Yo adoraba pasar tiempo como mi papa también, más cuando tocaba cuidar de los caballos incluso, aprendí a cabalgar con diez.

Jared había pasado de los nervios a la tranquilidad, claramente maravillado por lo que Christian le había dicho, le hacía sentir bien alguien que supiera lo maravilloso que era crecer junto a unos animales como los caballos, más bien, en un ambiente de campo, donde no todo era frio y gris como en la ciudad, sino verde, con la vida en cada mínimo rincón.

— ¡Eso es asombro, Jared! — Chris asintió, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, el sombrero en la mano. — apuesto a que tu hombre era un hombre recio y a la vez cariñoso con los animales, así es como somos los vaqueros honorables.

— ¡Si, si así era! — contestó asombrado — Mi papa era algo así como una mula para sentimientos, el mismo me contaba que mama siempre le criticaba eso, pero con los animales... era distinto, podía ser el mismo, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que lo entiendes.

— Así somos los vaqueros. – Christian dijo.

Jensen tuvo que admitir como de gracioso era ver la expresión en el rostro de Ian, como celos y asombro a partes iguales de que Christian encajara tan bien con el chiquillo, que contento se giro a Jensen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras este le veía con las cejas alzadas.

— Me gusta este Chris también.

— Me sentiré celoso — replico Christopher, con toda la intención de molestar Ian.

— Celoso, mi trasero. — Ian mascullo por lo bajo, tirando de Christian hasta que estuvieron sentados en uno de los sofás enormes que Jensen poseía. — ¿ya decidiste si venir esta noche o tenias otros planes? — pregunta a Jensen, una acusación silenciosa en su voz.

— No lo sé — contestó el rubio, mirando como Jared terminaba tranquilamente de colocarse la camisa negra, inadvertido de cualquier mirada o comentario que Ian le haya dirigido.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¡Chris va a tocar en el club!, Jen tienes que venir, y traer a tu novio a la fiesta, me gusta. — dice, viendo a Jared de nuevo, comiéndose con la mirada esos brazos enormes y la forma en la que la camisa se adhiere a cada musculo.

El de ojos azules estaba comportándose como un completo imbécil, Christopher bufó, sin saber cómo Christian soportaba eso y cuando aguantaría el propio Jensen que solo tomaba aire cada vez que el de ojos azules insinuaba algo hacia Jared, que ni se percataba de nada. Volteo hacia Jensen, al parecer por primera vez estaban pensando lo mismo, lo noto en los ojos verdes. 

— No creo que vayamos. — Jensen dice, sentado frente a la pareja, de brazos cruzados, buscando la calma en su voz para cualquier sentimiento posiblemente visible.

— ¿Por qué? —Pero una sonrisa traviesa se expande por el rostro del hombre de ojos azules, una que Kane sabe que antecede a una estupidez — Jared, ¿No quieres venir a escuchar cantar a Chris? 

Y de hecho, esta en lo correcto, esta aprovechándose de que el chico parece haber encajado con él, para conseguir algo que parece que ni siquiera él quiere pensar. Jensen le está viendo al parecer, percatándose también de la estrategia.

— ¿Cantar? Sí, eso sería grandioso, ¿puedo Jensen? — hay tanta felicidad en el rostro del chico grande que es imposible no enfadarse con Ian y querer tirarlo del edificio.

— Es muy tarde, Jared, siempre te da sueño temprano. — respondió Christopher, haciendo que Jensen sonría, en serio, es raro que estén del mismo lado.

— Pero... quiero ir, Jen, solo un ratito, por favor. — lo pide como todo un niño bueno, haciendo un puchero y uniendo sus manos, Christopher rueda sus ojos, sabe que Jensen esta por decir que si, y eso es lo que más le jode.

—No lo sé, Jay, habrá mucha gente y eso te pone nervioso. — replico Ackles solo esperando que eso fuera suficiente para detener el "Si" que quiere deslizarse de sus labios.

— Pero... — los ojos de Jared se humedecen cuando asiente. — está bien, ¿podemos ir alguna otra vez?

—Yo... bueno, es que...no hagas ese puchero Jared, iremos hoy. — termino aceptando, ese chiquillo seria su perdición.

— ¡Gracias, Jen! — Jared grito, abalanzándose sobre Ackles y dejándolo tumbado en el sofá, con su enorme cuerpo sobre él.

Jensen jadeo, pero no para recuperar el aire, sino por la increíble sensación que le recorrió al sentir a Jared tumbarle de forma tan inocente sobre el sofá, sin saber la tentación que era o lo caliente que se vía, a veces sentía que Jared dejaba salir sensualidad más que inocencia. Por un momento se regaño por pensar eso, pero con solo voltear sus ojos un poco pudo ver a Christian y a Christopher sonrojados, pero Ian se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Eso hacia su sangre hervir.

Estaba furioso con el de ojos azules, con ganas de arrancarle las tripas de los celos que sentía.

— Ok, parece que no tenemos más opción. — murmuro, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Jared. Dios, no sabía como sobrevivirá a esta noche sin terminar peleándose con su primo. Lo peor era Christian, que se notaba celoso, pero no hacía nada.

— ¿Y podremos pasar a comprar helado luego?—preguntó Jared con intenciones mínimas de moverse.

— No creo, bebe. Va a ser muy tarde cuando lleguemos a casa. — Jensen dice, y no está realmente seguro de que Jared pase de las nueve de la noche, ya que a las ocho sus ojitos ya son pequeños y sus pasos son lentos.

— Si puedes tomar una cerveza. — contesto Ian antes de que Jared agregara algo más.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que si puedes tomar Jared? , una cerveza — contesto Ian antes de que Jared agregara algo más a lo que había dicho el rubio.

— ¿Una cerveza? — Jared pregunto curioso, y dios, ni siquiera habían logrado salir del apartamento cuando Jensen estallo.

— Deja eso. Solo detente, ni siquiera lo intentes. — Rugió, sintiendo como Christopher lo tomaba del brazo, impidiendo que se abalanzara sobre Somerhalder.

Jensen se había puesto de pie tan rápido que ha Jared apenas le dio tiempo de quitarse intuyendo de inmediato que algo había molestado a Jensen, pero aunque noto el silencio, no supo que pasaba hasta que noto que Ian tenía su mirada sobre él, no es que entendiera estrictamente de que se trataba todo, pero sí que algo tenía que ver él.

—Solo estoy molestándote, Jensen, es extraño verte enamorado.

— ¿Molestando? Estas babeando sobre mi novio... ¿Qué? ¿Tres días después de reconciliarte con el tuyo? — Jensen replica, acido, molesto, produciendo tanta rabia como para contagiar.

— No exageres solo admire un poco el novio que conseguiste. — se encogió de hombros, esperando que Jensen se calmara con eso, pero como de su rostro no se quitaba la sonrisa, parecía que el enojo de Jensen tampoco.

— Lo que sea. — Jensen masculla, y aunque no es el final de la discusión, el tema cambia tan pronto como Chris comienza a hablar de otras cosas con Jared, tratando de confortar al chico que parecía un poco ido con la reacción de Jensen.

Así se deja el tema de lado, al menos visiblemente porque Jensen ha atraído a Jared con toda la mala intención a su lado, aunque este siga conversando con Chris. Su guardaespaldas solo bufa, porque está seguro que Jensen esta tan enfadado como para golpear a Ian si le pone un dedo encima a Jared y el idiota del de ojos azules por alguna razón está decidido a molestar a Jensen.

 

////////

 

Era una mala idea. Maldición. Es una mala idea.

Lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio y aun así dejo que Jared se arrastrara debajo de su piel y casi le ahogara hasta que le dijo que sí, que podía venir. Maldito sea todo lo de arriba, rayos, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Claro que era una mala idea, claro que todo saldría mal.  
¡Ni siquiera era techno dance lo que se bailaba en la pista!

Y aun así...

Jared sabia como bailar, donde poner las manos, y lo más inocente era que no parecía notar las intenciones de Ian en ningún momento, mientras este, bajo pobres excusas, le arrastraba con cada pieza de Kane, quien no podía verlo gracias a los reflectores.

Le cuesta mantener sus ojos justamente sobre esos dos, o mas específicamente sobre las manos de Ian, las luces y el ruido le aturden y también los imbéciles que se acercan buscando lo de siempre y que no notan que ni siquiera esta borracho, como pasaba la mayoría de las veces que terminaba en una orgia.

No entiende como Jared puede hablar con Ian, sin darse cuenta de lo que está tratando hacer, no sabe como Christian lo tolera, ¡Joder, ni siquiera sabe como él lo tolera!

El vaso ya esta colmado de agua, hace rato derramándose, y es estúpido que prefiera morderse los labios y ver a Jared reír y ser tocado hasta el cansancio sin moverse, quizás porque se ha paralizado de rabia en el sitio o algo parecido.

Jared camina hasta alcanzarle, sonriendo felizmente, diciendo algo antes de estar completamente frente a él.

No le escucha en un principio, pero Jared repite un leve "Te quiero" contra su oído, haciéndole reír un poco, hasta que Ian se acerca y pasa sus manos por la cintura de Jared.

Las manos de Jensen aprietan la barra detrás del, y el vaso de cerveza por poco se le escapa de las manos con la impresión de que de verdad va a matar a Ian, solo un poco más, un poco mas...

— ¿Disfrutando la fiesta, gigantón?

— Si... aunque hay mucha gente

Era cierto, le ponía incomodo que hubiera tanta gente, tanto ruido, era algo difícil para él, pero la presencia de Jensen era lo que lo tranquilizaba, está seguro que si el rubio no estaría, el aire de sus pulmones tampoco, siempre tenía un ataque de pánico cuando estaba en un ambiente que no podía manejar.

— Ok, así que... ¿por qué no vas a divertirte con Ian? — Jensen pregunto, su sonrisa tensa en su rostro mientras observaba como Jared se removía, buscando apartar las manos de Ian.

— Es que... quiero estar contigo. — murmuro abriendo sus ojos de pronto y removiéndose aún más cuando Ian se pego a su espalda abrazándolo.

— Ian, detente. — Jensen ladro inesperadamente, poniéndose de pie y tomando las manos de su amigo para separarlo del cuerpo de su, si, novio.

—¿Qué? — gruño sintiendo a Jensen apartarlo un poco de Jared, lo justo para que no les escuche —¡Solo estoy jugando un poco!

— ¿Jugando? ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con alguien más? Por dios, tienes a Chris a pocos metros de ti y aun así te comportas como una puta, Ian. No puedo creer que Kane siga confiando en ti, me das asco. — Jensen escupió cada una de las palabras, siseándolas como una serpiente venenosa antes de girarse y tomar a Jared de las manos.  
— ¿Y tú? ¡Solo estás jugando con este niño! ¡Solo te interesa la deliciosa polla que debe tener! — grito de vuelta herido, pero maldiciendo el hecho de que sabe que Jensen tiene razón y lo que no soporta es que alguien igual a él le sea tan sencillo cambiar, simplemente por amor, cuando el no parece poder.

Salir del local para Jensen es su primordial razón de existir ahora, se siente tan furioso consigo mismo, corriendo entre las personas con Jared siguiéndole muy de cerca. Esta fue una muy mala idea, traer a su novio, traerlo aquí donde la zorra de Ian podía tocarlo, dios, ¿Como fue tan estúpido?

— Maldición, lo odio, lo odio... — mascullo entre dientes, sus ojos húmedos con las lágrimas.

— ¡Jen...! ¡Jensen! — las enormes manos de Jared le detienen cuando sale del local, haciendo que se gire y le mire a los ojos, mientras retira las lágrimas de los ojos verdes. — El... estaba tratando de que yo... ¿Cierto?

— Ian es un idiota. — logra decir, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Jared sin importar los intentos de este por detenerlo.

—Tomare... eso como un si — contesto, sus brazos atrayendo a Jensen hacia su pecho, abrazándolo. — No me gusta Ian, me gustas tú... y el debería, darse cuenta como Chris lo ve, el amor de un vaquero es para toda la vida, Jen. — dice emocionado de pronto — el debería apreciar eso.

Jensen hace un sonido como el de un ronroneo desde el fondo de su garganta, apretándose a Jared aun con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Me amaras para toda la vida? — pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

— Si... te amare para siempre. — responde seguro, cariñoso. — Eres el centro de mi vida...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO SIETE

 

Esta mas que disgustado consigo mismo, con el mundo entero –a excepción de Jared y Christopher, que bastante le ha aguantado desde esa noche, ya hace una semana— empaca a los golpes su ropa, mientras ve como Jared hace un esfuerzo inútil por ir doblando cada prenda que el tira sobre su maleta de cuero.

El tacón de sus zapatos resuena en toda la casa mientras se mueve desde la cocina hasta la sala y de allí al cuarto, botas de vaquero con cuero real, solo porque sabe que a donde van las necesitara, aunque Christopher sigue diciéndole que luce como un stripper.

Jared si luce como un vaquero, el traje completo, botas sucias, pantalones roídos y descoloridos, una camisa dentro del pantalón y una correa que Chris ha pensado gracioso regalarle, dice “Texas” y es la cosa más caliente que Jensen ha visto en años, pero no, no se toma el tiempo apreciándolo porque aun esta en esos días en los que es este bastardo insoportable.

Pero no le pueden culpar, no es como si simplemente sus sentimientos cambiaran, como si estuviera bajo hormonas o algo así, es solo todo culpa de Ian. Si... su culpa, con sus insinuaciones, con sus manos donde no debía, con su manía de querer emborrachar a su novio... ¡Que nunca ha probado la mas mínima gota de licor! , eran claras las intenciones del ojiazul, era claro que quería que Jared le follara.

Y él solo pensarlo le hace desahogarse con la ropa, mandándola con ira contra la maleta abierta de nuevo, porque no puede perder a Jared, no quiere ni siquiera pensar que alguien más lo toque.

— Hey... — la suave voz de Jared le acaricia los oídos, al mismo tiempo que una mano se posa sobre su hombro. — Jen, déjame hacerlo. — pide, tomando las manos de Jensen y deteniéndole, tiene esa sonrisa adorable.

— Si Jensen, déjale hacerlo sino vas a terminar rompiendo la ropa — la voz divertida de su guardaespaldas le llego a los oídos por detrás, el hombre venia entrando a la sala con su maleta totalmente hecha y soltándola con descuido sobre uno de los sofás — Y quizás también podamos salir antes de que explotes... déjalo ir... Ian recapacitara.

— ¿Recapacitara? — Gruño, pero se movió del sitio cuando lo dijo, aun siendo sostenido por Jared quien sonrió mas amplio. — Bien, solo... ah, iré por algo de agua.

— Si... mucha agua. — mencionan Jared y Chris al mismo tiempo riendo cómplices. Pero ninguno tiene tiempo de agregar nada más cuando las llaves de la puerta del frente resuenan, claramente alguien ha llegado y Jensen sabe que muy pocas personas tienen una copia de la llave principal de su casa.

Pocas por no decir nadie.

Su sangre, está seguro que de ser posible se siente más caliente que antes, arde en deseos de golpear a Ian, porque una parte de él no está de acuerdo con el hombre que esta al lado de Jared, en el sofá, es como si Ian no soportara verle feliz... así que si, duda que recapacite.  
A pesar de todo lo que pasa por su mente, cuando escucha a Ian entrar está decidido a ignorarle, y es lo que hace, caminando dentro de la cocina y acercándose a la nevera de dos puertas, sin importarle que Ian le llame a él.

Es irónico.

— ¡Jensen! ... ¡Ackles! — Gruño, su vista desviándose de la cocina a Jared que le mira curioso y mierda, el aliento se le escapa de la boca pero se obliga a llamar al otro hombre de nuevo — ¡Jensen!

Hace como si no le escuchara, es fácil saber a lo que ha venido, y le cuesta aceptarlo. Por otra parte, piensa que solo lo hace porque el muy estúpido ha terminado con Christian que por fin ha recapacitado.

— Mueve tu culo aquí, Ackles. — gritó, su zapato golpeando el suelo — Necesito... hablar contigo, esto que haces es una locura.

— ¿Qué es exactamente una locura? — Jensen pregunta, saliendo de la cocina y dándole una mirada muy fea, de la que Christopher se ríe.

— ¡Esto! — señalo a Jared haciendo que el chiquillo frunciera el ceño — Una cosa es que te caliente y quieras meterte en su culo, o que te la meta a ti ¡Que se yo! Y otra cosa... esto, le has abierto tu vida, confiando en todo lo que dice y hace, podría ser un psicópata ¡Vas a ir a un pueblo perdido de quien sabe donde con él! 

Se paso la mano por el rostro, girándose hacia Jared.

—Es dinero... sexo, ¿Que quieres de él? Porque si es lo segundo yo te lo puedo dar...

— Oh dios, Christopher sácalo de mi casa. — Jensen suspiro, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano mientras se giraba a la cocina. El colmo, intentaba follarselo y como fallaba entonces se la desquitaba con el chiquillo.

— No quiero dinero. — La voz de Jared sonó antes que cualquier otra cosa. — Mi papa me dejo mucho, aunque no lo tenga ahora, tampoco me intereso, entonces... no entiendo porque sirve tanto a las personas. — se encoge de hombros. — Me gusta el sexo, pero tampoco quiero solo eso de Jensen... ¿No lo entiendes? ... él es mi pareja, el es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida... con quien quiero envejecer...

Las palabras solas hicieron que Jensen casi derramara el vaso de agua, suspirando para controlar la emoción que le lleno desde la punta de los pies hasta la última de sus pestañas.

— Creo que eso te lo deja claro, Ian. — Christopher suena más cerca para Jensen, sabe que está sosteniendo a Ian de un brazo, listo para cumplir la orden que se le ha dado.

— Jensen no va a dejar de ser tu hermano. 

Es un comentario raro, o eso creen ambos hombres pero Ian solo tiene su vista puesta sobre Jared, en silencio, atento a las palabras que acaba de dejar ir el más alto, como si se comunicaran con la vista.

 

Hace un "clic" en la mente de Jensen, uno muy ruidoso. Y gruñe de frustración cuando se da la vuelta, viendo que si, Christopher esta alzado en toda su altura sosteniendo a Ian del brazo.

— Idiota. — dice antes de moverse, viendo a su guardaespaldas moverse del camino para que los brazos de Jensen arropen el cuerpo más delgado de su "hermano". 

— Idiota... los dos son unos idiotas. —acuso escondiendo sus ojos llorosos contra la vieja camisa de Jensen — Es solo... que no, tú nunca... siempre fui lo más importante para ti...

— Oh, dios. Eres un niño, ¿acaso tú no tienes a Christian? — Jensen pregunto en un susurro, acariciando el cabello largo de su hermano, sus ojos desviándose a los de Christopher que se había sentado en el sofá.

— Si... pero es que tú siempre has estado, Chris... no él se fue dos años y ahora tu... 

— Y ahora yo tengo a Jared y tu, tonto, tienes a Chris de vuelta, o lo tenias, hasta que se enfado porque eres un tonto. — Jensen lo apretujo una última vez antes de dejarlo ir.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está enfadado? —pregunto, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos azules.

— Llamo, un día después. — Jensen explico, sonriendo colocando una mano en el hombro de Ian. — ¿sabes? Es gracioso que te vaya a decir esto, pero necesitas... verdaderamente necesitas tener más confianza en ti mismo como persona, Ian. No ser una perra insegura.

Las mejillas de Ian se cubrieron de un tenue rojo y asintió.

— Siento haber intentado... en mi defensa Jared está muy... — se calló cuando Jensen le hizo una clara mueca de advertencia. — Es solo que... es para lo único que soy bueno... siempre todos me ponen atención de esa manera, excepto... Jared.

— Y Christian. — Jensen aclaro. — ¿recuerdas que fue él quien te salvo de ahogarte en tu propio vomito luego de aquella sobredosis?

— ¿Que no recordar de él? — Pregunto con tristeza — Si ha estado a cada momento... pero yo no encuentro la forma de agradecérselo, de que sepa cuanto le quiero...

— El ya lo sabe, Ian. Pero aparentemente tu no. No te sobre esfuerces tanto en intentar sorprender a las personas, hermano. — Jensen le toma de las mejillas y lo pellizca tan duro que duele.

— No hagas eso- — se quejo soltando una pequeña risa luego pero sintiendo de inmediato otra mano pellizcando una de sus mejillas y la voz de Jared curiosa y pequeña se oye de pronto.

— Papa siempre me hacia eso cuando quería llamar mi atención, pero mi mejilla no se ponía como la tuya, Ian.

— Eso es porque él es pálido como la cera, y gracias a dios no estás lleno de maquillaje a estas horas. — Jensen dijo, alejándose unos pasos de Somerhalder.

Pero Jared seguía como niño curioso jalando la mejilla de Ian, como si hace segundos no le estuviera acusando de ser un caza fortunas o algo así.

— Si eres muy pálido, más quem Jen.

— Hey, mono, deja eso. — Ian se quejo, apartándose y acariciando el cachete que le había quedado completamente rojo.

— ¿Así que... vas a detenerme de llevarme a Jared al campo?

Jared sonreía inocente en su dirección, mientras el solo le veía como si no lo quisiera matar por su mejilla roja y herida. Quizás exageraba.

— Sinceramente... aun pienso que es una locura, la persona que le quito sus cosas puede ser peligroso, Jensen.

—No, no lo es. Es un cobarde, abogado graduado de Stanford, en sus tardíos cuarenta, sin esposa, sin hijos, solo un caza fortunas, se marcho a Europa una semana luego de quitarle a Jared todas sus pertenencias, vendió los caballos, el rancho y todo a un viejo Investor que no ha utilizado las tierras en un largo tiempo. — Christopher fue quien hablo, poniéndose de pie y tomando por la maleta que Jared había acomodado de Jensen.

— ¿Ves? No es un viaje peligroso.

—Vendió los caballos que mi papa tanto cuido y mis favoritos, con el que aprendí a montar. — agrego Jared, con su mirada perdida en el suelo. — No sé porque fue tan malo conmigo... 

//////////////////////////  
(Días Antes) 

Estaba sentando en el estudio de su apartamento. Llevar un bar no era algo tan difícil, al menos no para él, claro, si querías que todo permaneciera legal, tenias que tener un sitio donde pudieras guardar cada una de las facturas de compra que poseía el local, y que mejor que su hogar para eso. Por eso había decidido mantener un estudio.

Era enorme, de madera, típico de esa clase de apartamentos enormes, solo que este no tenia ventanas, lo que lo hacía un sitio un poco incomodo en el que pasar la tarde, por eso siempre pasaba unas cuantas horas de su día allí, acomodando todas las facturas nuevas, organizando nombres en su portátil, enviando emails.

A estas horas, debería ya estar en la cama. Pero dado a que aun estaba enfadado con Ian, tenía que aprovechar cuando el bar estaba abierto para hablar con Rowen, el encargado en las noches que él no se aparecía, y últimamente, sus noches de fiesta y bebidas se habían reducido a nada.

Dio un suspiro largo y pensó que no debería estar sentando allí leyendo emails y haciendo anotaciones, debería estar con Jared, durmiendo entre sus brazos, quizás enseñándole como llegar a tercera base, dios, como deseaba llegar allí.

No era el momento, pensó antes de ver como Chris entraba en la oficina y dejaba la puerta entre cerrada.

— ¿Algo importante? — pregunto frotando sus ojos luego de retirar los lentes de lectura.

— Si... es, es sobre Jared, averigüe algunas cosas que me pediste, — su voz suena pequeña y casi como si trajera malas noticias, de hecho así era y Jensen lo supo sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Qué descubriste? ¿Toda esta allí? — pregunto con cautela.

Christopher agito el sobre en el aire con aire indignado.

— El pequeño bastardo ni siquiera se cuido, no cubrió sus huellas como debería, quizás demasiado confiado en que alguien como Jared no le denunciaría.

— Probablemente creyó que era estúpido, aunque me sorprende, Jared siempre habla de un tal Misha que era muy a migo de su padre, así que, ¿donde esta el bastardo?

— No lo sé, aún no lo localizo... pero este hombre, por las fechas en el cambio del testamento, comenzó todo aún cuando el padre de Jared estaba agonizando e incluso, intuyo que tuvo que aprovecharse de su estado para la firma que traspasaría todo a nombre de él y no de Jared... es un bastardo.

— Maldición, ¿sabes dónde está ahora? — Jensen pregunto, sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo, era seguramente el mismo tipo de sabandija que su padre.

— Si... Europa, se marcho ahí una semana luego de quitarle sus pertenencias a Jared — una pequeña risa irónica salió de sus labios — Esta despilfarrando el dinero de Jared y su padre en mujeres y gustos, que antes con su pobre sueldo no podía cubrir, sin esposa o hijos, así que imagínate el resto.

— ¿Qué paso con todas las pertenencias de Padalecki? ¿Las vendió todas? — Jensen pregunto con preocupación. — ¿qué paso con los caballos?

— Lo siento — fue lo primero que dijo al notar como la voz de Jensen se rompía en la pregunta — Vendió todo, el establo, los caballos... a los más viejos los sacrifico... lo siento.

— Oh dios. — Jensen cubrió sus ojos con una mano, dejándose caer contra la silla en la que llevaba sentado unas cuantas largas horas. — vendió todo.

— Si... vendió todo a un viejo inversor, que aún no se ha decidió en que utilizar las tierras... puede que ni siquiera las cosas personales de Jared y su padre quedaran a salvo Jensen.

— Maldito imbécil, si pudiera lo mataría con mis propias... — las palabras se cortaron tan pronto como un sonido extraño llego hasta la oficina, Christopher también lo había escuchado, porque sus ojos azules enseguida se habían desviado a la puerta entre abierta y de allí a la sombra que se colaba por la rendija, iluminada por la luz del pasillo.

Parecía que un pequeño niño estaba llorando, intentando claramente no ser escuchado, intentando no descubrirse mientras inútilmente trataba de tragarse las lágrimas, lo que hacía su llanto más ruidoso. Era claro que era Jared, sin abrir la puerta o moverse de su lugar Jensen lo supo, sintió el dolor en carne propia, por como cada sollozo se hacía mas fuerte por segundos.

Quiso cerrar la puerta para no tener que escuchar mas ese sonido agónico, pero los ojos azules de Chris, y el dolor reflejados en ellos también fue lo que lo impulso a moverse hacia la puerta y abrirla, viendo como Jared cubría sus ojos con sus largos dedos, aun sollozando.

— Hey, Jay... shhh... — trato de calmarlo, tomando sus manos y bajándolas.

— Mis caballos... mis bebes, ellos... Yo ayude a criarlos, Jen, era... como la prueba de que valgo algo, además eran lo único que me conectaban a mis padres… — sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo estaba temblando. — No es justo... no es justo, eran míos — su voz subió un tono más alto de repente, enojado, pero aún con dolor. — ¡Lo único que me quedaba!

— Lo se, bebe, siento no haber hecho nada. Realmente lo siento, Jared. — Jensen suspiro sin realmente saber que decir, quizás la reacción de Jared lo había tomado completamente fuera de lugar. La rabia y el dolor en sus ojos. Dios, no quería que se enterara de esta forma.

— ¿Qué le hice? — Preguntó, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de Jensen. —Dime... ¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ...¿Soy mala persona? ¿Me lo merecía? — parecía casi como si divagara de un pronto a otro, su respiración haciéndose mas forzada — No entiendo... odio tanto ser tonto, lo odio...

— No merecías esto, Jay, por favor, no creas eso... el solo era una persona mala en este mundo... por favor... — Jensen consiguió sujetar a Jared de la cintura, logrando que este se abrazara a él, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Jensen. — no eres tonto, eres especial.

— No... Deje que se llevara todo por lo que mis padres lucharon, no me siento especial... me siento inútil. — Murmuro contra el oído de Jensen abrazándole con fuerza — ¿Por qué a mí?

— Bebe, las cosas malas suceden. — Jensen dio otro suspiro, acariciando la espalda de Jared, buscando darle el consuelo que necesitaba. — lo siento. — tembló en los brazos de Jared. — desde ahora en adelante yo te protegeré de esto.

— ¿De todo...? — Preguntó tratando de que el aire entrara regularmente a sus pulmones — ¿Nada va a pasarme... o a ti? — sus ojos se encuentran en el suelo de pronto, ocultándose de los verdes. — No quiero que nada malo te suceda.

— Yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase a ti, Jay. ¿Ves? No dejare que nada te ocurra, ¿está bien? Chris tampoco lo dejara. — dice, sonriendo, trasmitiendo esa confianza que Jared necesitaba.

Los ojos castaños aun esta húmedos y a Jensen le gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa en su cabeza, por la sonrisa pequeña que no termina de formarse en su rostro.

— Mi casa... las fotos de mis padres ¿Todo se perdió?

— Lo siento... pero si, todo. — dice, suspirando, la casa aun está ahí, pero él no está seguro si podrá recuperarla o si esta tendrá todo intacto.

Otras lágrimas rodaron las mejillas morenas pero luego el castaño solo asintió.

— Duele, Jen... duele que él se robara las cosas que quería, aunque...

— ¿Qué, Jay? — las manos de Jensen volvieron a subir a las mejillas rosadas de Padalecki. Observándolo con preocupación.

— Papa... decía que todo pasaba por una razón, que mama murió pero... le dieron un gran regalo, ese regalo era yo. Ahora siento que es lo mismo, me quitaron mucho, pero me dieron algo que vale más, Tú... 

— Eso es hermoso, Jared. — la sonrisa de Jensen fue más bien algo melancólica, como si el sentimiento le hiciera sentir triste en vez de agregarle, sentir que pertenecía a un lugar cuando antes no quería hacerlo. — tu también eres algo muy preciado que cayó del cielo.

Jared se escondió en su pecho, su cabeza dejándose caer con cuidado.

— Espero ser suficiente... ahora que no tengo nada.

— Hey, tu mismo lo dijiste, me tienes a mí. — Jensen acaricio el largo cabello de Jared. — ¿Qué dices si tomamos algo de helado de la nevera y vemos una película en la sala? Aun no hemos visto esa última de hadas, ¿quieres?

— ¡Si! — exclamo de pronto, con fuerza, haciendo sonreír a Chris por la sonrisa que provoco la sola mención del helado — Quiero comerlo con algunas almendras... te amo, Jen.

— Te amo. — el sentimiento de correspondencia lleno su pecho de ese amor.

/////////////

—Vendió los caballos que mi papa tanto cuido y mis favoritos, con el que aprendí a montar — agrego Jared, con su mirada perdida en el suelo — No sé porque fue tan malo conmigo... 

— Hey, no te pongas tristes. — Jensen se acerco al castaño y coloco una mano en su espalda. 

— ¿Por qué no acompañas a Chris a subir las maletas al auto?

—¿Con esto tendremos suficiente? — una mueca pensativa en su rostro mientras caminaba a terminar de cerrar una de las maletas.

— Si, bebe, lo que no tengamos lo compraremos en el camino. — Jensen señalo, la verdad es que había vaciado su cuenta para este viaje, claro, sin tocar nada del dinero de su hermano. — así que Ian, ¿vas a ir a hablar con tu chico?

— Ya vengo — anunció, saliendo con Chris, las maletas en las manos, su voz perdiéndose en el pasillo.  
— El te quiere mucho — dijo Ian, más para sí que otra cosa, dejándose caer en el sofá. — Si... tengo que hablar con él, dejare, intentare dejar las drogas y el alcohol... no quiero que me deje, no esta vez.

— Entonces deja de ser un idiota y ve con él, nosotros no estaremos de vuelta hasta el sábado que viene, así que el bar esta a tu cargo. ¿Entiendes? — pregunto, palmeándole el rostro.

—Cuidare el Bar — sus ojo rodaron como si fuera lógico que Jensen le pidiera eso. — Pero ¿Qué planean hacer alla?, es decir... se vendió todo. — dijo ignorando el otro tema con un ligero puchero.

— Bueno, vamos con la esperanza de conseguir a alguien que haya guardado algo de la familia de Jared y con ver el lugar, ver si hay alguna esperanza. — Jensen explica tomando la bufanda de una de las perchas y señalando la puerta a Ian.

Ian asintió, levantándose del sofá y comenzando a seguir a Jensen en el camino afuera del apartamento.

— Entiendo, es un buen plan, quizás ese amigo que Jared menciona haya alcanzado a guardar algo. - se encogió de hombros cuando llegaron al ascensor. — ¿Qué harás si hay posibilidad de que recupere el rancho?

— Bueno, tratar de invertir el dinero del bar en ese sitio, bueno, mi dinero de todas formas. — Jensen se encoge de hombros. — no es por capricho, al menos quiero devolverle algo de lo que le quitaron.

Una risita pequeña se escucho del otro hombre, antes de que con un codazo llamara su atención.

—¿Quieres... volverte vaquero, Ackles? ¿Que dirían tus padres?

— A quien le importa lo que digan esos bastardos. — no luce muy feliz con que sus padres salgan en un tema que habla sobre Jared. — además, no voy a volverme vaquero, ¿sabes cómo odio la suciedad? Un montón.

— Lo se... aunque Jared ni loco dejara que lo dejes allá. — menciono presionando el botón del primer piso — Si quieres y lo necesitas puedes tomar parte de mi dinero también, Jared... el es especial, pudo enviarme a la mierda desde el principio pero en vez de eso comprendió mis sentimientos... también me apetece ayudar.

— Oh dios, ahora estas siendo extremadamente idiota. Déjame encargarme de esto. — dice cuando llegan a planta baja y Jared le está esperando allí, presionando los botones del ascensor con una infantil precisión. — tu encárgate de tus problemas, ¿ok?

— Celosin… — se burló, con voz baja y con toda la intención de molestar a Jensen. — Pero ya en serio, solo si lo necesitas, ¡Oh! Y suerte — menciono rápidamente cuando observo a Jared caminar hacia ellos, como siempre sin darse cuenta de lo que su presencia llamaba la atención, el chiquillo solo tenia ojos para Jensen.

Jensen rueda sus ojos y se pregunta cómo es que hace solo unos días quiso tirarlo de un balcón muy alto por solo pensar en tocar a Jared. Así que si, quizás estas personas le conocen mucho mejor de lo que piensa. Pero aun no está celoso.

//////////////////

Están en algún lugar cercano a… ¡No lo recuerda, no realmente!… es esas cosas que simplemente se escapan de su mente porque no son lo suficientemente importantes para hacerles un lugar. No como Jared, que ha cada segundo aprende algo del hombre a su lado y que si, adora guardar en su memoria como un preciado recuerdo. 

Como el hecho de que Jensen le encante acurrucarse a su lado cuando nadie les ve y que el movimiento constante del auto, le haga dormitar sobre su hombro y si dejando un adorable rastro de saliva sobre su chaqueta. O que Jensen, tenga una manía, con el polvo que cree que él no ha notado. Pero su favorita, esa fascinación del rubio, por el vino fino, casi siempre lleva algo consigo y que en su opinión sabe feo.

Le encanta Jensen, le encanta la forma en que habla, se ríe y si las palabrotas que se le salen de vez en cuando, todo eso lo hacen adorable y la persona que más quiere en este mundo. A veces le gusta pensar que su padre está tranquilo, viendo que encontró a alguien a quien querer tanto como él quiso a su madre.

Chris lo saca de sus pensamientos, cuando le tira el control remoto que el apenas atrapa en el aire. Están en un hotel grande, cuando bajaron del auto incluso alguien tomo sus maletas y pregunto cosas como si fueran príncipes o algo y Jared rio, cuando de la mano de Jensen solo escucho ordenes, el rubio, como siempre, haciéndose cargo de todo.

Así terminaron en una habitación demasiado grande para tres personas, pero Jensen la cree necesaria y ahora Chris le da el control de la segunda pantalla mas grande que ha visto, Jensen tiene una más grande en su casa.

—Ve lo que quieras, entretente, iré a pedir la cena para ambos. – dice, dándole un último vistazo antes de retirarse de el lado de la alcoba donde Jensen y el van a quedarse, Chris dormirá unos metros más allá en otro cuarto privado pero en el mismo espacio.

Jensen ha estado en la ducha desde que llegaron, quejándose que seis horas de viaje es lo peor que pudo haberle pasado, lo gracioso es que Champaing estaba a solo una hora más de viaje, pero Jensen no creía poder soportar la terrible lluvia o las ganas de dormir en una superficie horizontal.

Tan pronto Chris sale mascullando algo de que parece niñera, Jared se concentra en la Televisión. El control tiene muchos botones y cree que es de esas por satélite que tienen caricaturas de otros países, esas le encantan, porque así aprende como viven en otros lugares.

Nunca se lo dijo a su papa, pero sería muy bueno visitar algún país bonito, con rica comida y hermosa vegetación.

Su atención se centra en un programa que están hablando de orquídeas, curioso, lo deja, con tan mala suerte que el control resbala de sus manos y el canal se cambia.  
Gimotea porque de verdad no sabe como devolverlo al canal o cuantos canales se ha cambiado, pero entonces se fija en lo que sucede en la pantalla y su atención por volver al otro canal desaparece.

Es... bueno es algo que no debería ver. Recuerda una vez que su padre sin intención alguna llego a uno de esos canales, envió a Jared a cubrirse los ojos mientras buscaba un canal de caricaturas, para luego explicarle que ver gente desnuda era algo que no le estaba permitido.

Ahora podía verlo, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por desobedecer a su padre, pero aun así, viendo con atención a la mujer desnuda en la pantalla con otra chica entre las piernas, haciendo algo que provocaba gemidos en la otra, gemidos como los que el escuchaba de Jensen algunas veces.

Justo en una situación parecida... esos ruidos eran parecidos a cuando él y Jensen, hacían eso... que se sentía tan bien y que últimamente pensaba más de lo que debería. O eso cree, es decir, por algo su padre le decía que estaba prohibido tocar sus partes intimas, pero Jensen decía que no era malo y si tenía razón, no se sentía malo.

Su vista se poso con mas curiosidad en la pantalla, observando como la chica que estaba entre las piernas de la otra parecía tener algo... en su... ¿trasero? Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, parecía disfrutarlo, aun mas cuando la primera, llevo sus manos ahí y lo movía, los gemidos crecían y parecía que el placer también.

Se removió incomodo, pero no podía dejar de ver.

Le asusto un poco cuando su "pajarito" comenzó a estirar su ropa, incomodándole en su posición sentada en la cama, tuvo que estirar sus piernas y suspirar. Quería tocarse, pero no entendía ese deseo, y no quería hacerlo hasta que estuviera mucho mejor.

O con Jensen y justo en ese momento, cuando los gemidos se volvían más ruidosos la puerta del baño se abrió y Jared corrió a apretar botones de un lado otro, desesperado por apagar el aparatejo, no quería que Jensen se enojara con el por ver esas cosas. Pero fue muy tarde, de pronto se sintió con seis años físicos de nuevo y siendo atrapado en plena travesura.

Sus enormes ojos se posaron en la expresión curiosa de Jensen que primero se fijo en el y luego en las noticias de economía alemana en Alemana. Luego Jensen sonrió, toalla enrollada en la cintura y otra toalla en sus manos, que termino de usar para secarse el cabello mientras caminaba hacia Jared hasta sentarse a su lado.

—Así que... ¿Qué hacías?

—¿Yo? — sus mejillas estaban rojas y una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios — Veía... veía noticias...

— ¿Si? — Jensen pregunto, su sonrisa creciendo aun más en una mueca de extrema diversión, dejo caer la toalla alrededor de su cuello en el regazo de Jared, donde podía ver la erección del castaño y se puso de pie. Colocándose delante del chico.

—Yo no... Estaba, es que... lo siento, papa decía que esas cosas no se podían ver, no era mi intención, pero papa también decía era malo tocarse ahí... pero contigo no se siente así y la otra noche, mencionaste que era mentira. — Jalo aire deteniendo la retahíla de palabras incoherentes que salieron de su boca. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi papa mintió en algo que se siente tan bien?

— Wow, caballo, baja el paso. — Jensen rio, escondiendo su rostro en una de sus manos antes de ver a Jared finalmente, este estaba completamente sonrojado de pies a cabeza y eso solo le hacía más adorable. — no es malo cuando lo haces con alguien que quieres. — Jensen dijo tal y como había hecho la primera vez, bueno la segunda, cuando había estado más sobrio. — aquí... hazlo. — tomo una de las enormes manos de Jared y colocándola sobre la toalla amarrada en su cintura.

La lengua de Jared acaricio sus propios labios y eso hizo que Jensen se estremeciera, tanto por el pequeño gesto como por la curiosidad con que retiraba la toalla.

— Me gusta tú.. paja... polla — sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas, pero sus ojos no se quitaron del duro miembro que tenía en frente.

— No hay nada de malo en ello. La gente piensa que es algo sucio… Prohibido, pero una vez que lo prueba. — la voz de Jensen se vuelve más profunda, derritiendo a Jared mas aun cuando este le empuja y se acomoda entre sus piernas semi abiertas, ahora su mano esta masturbándole lentamente. — ¿Se ha sentido mal... equivocado... alguna de las veces en que lo hemos hecho?

— No... Siempre se siente placentero y no solo eso, me siento querido...amado..— su cabeza se inclino un poco y lamio la punta cuando vio una pequeña gota salir.

Ackles sonrió, sujetando a Jared del cabello y cerrando sus ojos. Sintiendo como un delgado chorro de líquido pre seminal brotaba y manchaba los labios de Jared.

— Sabe bien... — susurro Jared prendiendo sus labios delgados de la punta, succionando ahí, curiosidad y deseo a partes iguales. —Sabes tan bien...

El rubio está inclinado sobre su amante, ojos cerrados con fuerza para evitar el orgasmo que busca llevárselo con una facilidad inusual en el, pero que es todo culpa de Jared, todo su culpa por tener ese factor inocencia que le haría temblar las piernas a cualquiera.

Las largas lamidas empezaron a rodear la base, luego subiendo y recreando el camino de las fuertes venas que encontraba su paso. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con sus testículos acariciándolos con sus dedos de forma circular.

— Nunca había hecho esto... aquella noche tú te... la tragaste entera ¿Crees que pueda?

— Toma practica... no te sobre esfuerces... — Jensen dice con una suave sonrisa, acariciando la fuerte barbilla de Jared. — solo haz lo que sepas, Jay... se siente bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Se siente bien? — pregunto sonriendo, antes de empezar a succionar nuevamente la punta, esa esponjosa punta que dejaba salir liquido contra su lengua, sus manos acariciando el resto del miembro, en realidad una de ellas, pues la otra se movía por todo el cuerpo ajeno. — Eres precioso...

— Detente, por favor... — Jensen murmuro, apretando el hombro de Jared para que este se alejara. — necesito sentarme. — se sintió terriblemente vulnerable cuando lo dijo, pero era más que cierto, las piernas le estaban temblando, y faltaba poco para que se fuera al suelo.

— Me gusta que tus piernas tiemblen así, porque lo hacen por mi... — se rio de pronto de forma traviesa. — ¿Cama?

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Jensen pregunta, pensando que en toda esa nube de deseo haciéndole girar y dejarse caer en la cama ha escuchado mal.

— Quiero... estar contigo, la cama es cómoda... Tú y yo — explico nervioso — Si quieres...

— Oh... — Jensen sonríe y piensa que si, está escuchando cosas, porque Jared nunca pudo haberle expresado como le gustaba que sus piernas temblaran, así que se permite respirar hondo y ajustarse en la cama, colocando su cabeza en una de las almohadas y adorando la sensualidad con la que Padalecki cubre su cuerpo como si de una sabana se tratara.

— Y por cierto... también me gusta que tus piernas tiemblen — no dejo responder al rubio, no porque de pronto estaba robándole el aliento, como si fuera un experto. 

— Mierda, ¿¡acaso no pueden hacer esa mierda con las luces apagadas!? — la escandalizada voz de Christopher los hizo saltar en el sitio, Jensen rodeando las caderas de Jared con sus piernas y cubriéndose. — ¡Dios! La comida está en la sala de estar... y... vístanse.

Jared se sonrojo y llevo su vista hacia Jensen.

—Se enfado de nuevo... ¿No le gusta que nos toquemos? — pregunto sonriendo cuando escucho al guardaespaldas maldecir de nuevo.

— Le causa vergüenza. — respondió el otro, acariciando la espalda de Jared, sus labios ardiendo del beso apasionado que acababa de recibir. — ¿Quieres comer?

— Solo si prometes enseñarme más cosas luego... quiero aprender, quiero chupar un poco más tu polla también ¡Oh! Y que me expliques si tener cositas en tu culo se siente bien — agrego lo ultimo con una tranquilidad que Jensen luego de sorprenderse tuvo que reír un poco.

— Nunca te dejare ver porno de nuevo. Lo juro. — murmuro sin que Jared lo escuchara porque ya se estaba poniendo de pie, casi asumiendo que Jensen diría que si, y si, iba a decir que si a como diera lugar, aunque se arrepintiera luego. — lo prometo, si te comes toda la ensalada.

—Pero... ¡Eso es trampa! — acuso Jared, ambos sosteniéndose la mirada, esperando que alguno dejara su oferta de lado — Si... lo hago ¿Tienes que contestar a todo, esta bien?

— Hey, nada de condiciones. — exclamo Jensen poniéndose de pie y sonriendo cuando vio la expresión de Jared. — no me hagas ponerme creativo también.

— Me gusta tu creatividad — se encogió de hombros al decirlo —Puedo aprender a ser creativo también.

— Pruébamelo y contestare todas tus preguntas a su debido tiempo. — finalmente consiguió un boxer que ponerse entre su ropa, se había dado cuenta que de verdad no había sido una buena idea que Jared arreglara todo por colores.  
—Después de la cena cariño, acepto el reto. — cruzo sus brazos al nivel de su pecho y alzo la cabeza, como gesto de seguridad.

Eso causo una risotada en Jensen que tomo una de las batas de baño de la percha cerca de la puerta y la coloco sobre sus hombros, amarrándola en su cintura antes de salir a la sala.

La ensalada no fue nada fácil de digerir para Padalecki, que estuvo varias veces tentado a olvidar el trato que había hecho con Jensen, pero sabía que su cuerpo aun deseaba la cercanía de Jensen, lo que era extraño para él, tan nuevo pese a tener más de dos meses ya con Jensen.

Son dos meses que parecen toda una vida, son dos meses en los que de verdad ha podido sonreír sinceramente y no como antes, donde solo buscaba calmar la preocupación de Misha, sin ser realmente feliz. Adora tocar a Jensen, su cuerpo es su nueva cosa favorita, es mejor que el helado y el chocolate y por eso se comió con ansias su ensalada. Todo sea porque Jensen le enseñe un poco más.

Pero cuando termina de comer, sus ojos se cierran por él, ¡Y no es justo! Pero el guardaespaldas de Jensen ya le lleva a la cama. Y quizás el hombre le recuerda un poco a su papa, siempre pendiente de él y de Jensen por supuesto.

— ¿Con sueño? — la voz de Jensen es suave a su oído al igual que sus manos sobre su pecho al descubierto. — ¿Quieres un camisa? Va a ser frio esta noche. — dice, y Jared es capaz de escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

— Si... una camisa estaría bien. — murmuro medio dormido. — Pero tu... ¿Dormirás conmigo, Jen?

— Por supuesto que dormiré contigo, aunque pensé que comenzarías con tus preguntas de adolescente ahora mismo, ¿no vas a empezar con ellas? — pregunto, acariciando el cabello largo de su amante antes de ponerse de pie y revolver la maleta de Jared, hermosamente acomodada.

— Soy un adolescente — se defendió haciendo un ligero puchero — ¿Por qué esas chicas de la pantalla tenían algo en sus culitos? - quizás era el sueño lo que lo hizo ser tan directo, no lo sabe, solo está seguro que su cabeza dejo salir la primera duda, mientras daba un pequeño bostezo.

Escucho una risa de Jensen y luego sus manos manejándole hasta que le tuvo sentado en la cama.

— Porque son mujeres, no tienen pollas como nosotros los hombres, así que usan... un juguete con forma de polla, y les gusta usarlo, tal y como a mi me gustaría... — Jensen corta sus palabras y cierra sus ojos. — es parte de un juego, de sexo.

— ¿A ti te gustaría...? —incito a continuar a Jensen, mientras alzaba sus brazos para que la camisa pasara por su cabeza.

— Bueno, me gustaría hacerlo contigo. — finalmente confeso cuando dejo a Jared caer en la cama y se levanto para apagar las luces. La habitación quedo a oscuras y juro escuchar un gemido por parte de Jared antes de que regresara con él y se metiera debajo de las sabanas. — me gustaría tenerte en mi... 

— Pero... soy muy grande, no quiero lastimarte. — fue la respuesta de Jared — ¿Sería bueno?

— Siempre es bueno cuando sabes hacerlo. — "Y créeme se cómo hacerlo" Jensen se dijo así mismo, metiendo una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Jared. — y te aseguro que aunque seas grande, siempre puedes hacerlo.

— Quiero hacerlo... mi cuerpo — se sonrojo pero agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche le resguardaba. —Quiero hacerlo...

— Quiero hacerlo también. — Jensen deja que su cabeza se apoye en el pecho de Jared, cerrando sus ojos, suspirando porque se siente normal allí en los brazos de ese enorme gigante.

— Te amo — murmuro atrayendo a Jensen un poco más a su altura, sus ojos estaban cerrados. La oscuridad debería aterrarle, como siempre, desde que puede recordar, pero últimamente el que Jensen duerma con él, aleja a cualquier monstro.

— Te amo... — Jensen apenas es consciente de que responde, porque rápidamente deja que el sueño lo abrace, olvidando con rapidez la conversación y las promesas que esta conlleva.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO OCHO

 

Desde que salieron del hotel aquella mañana, Jared había estado callado. Su vista perdida entre cada árbol o construcción que dejaban atrás, era claro que estaba reconociendo el camino y que quizás, la nostalgia de no saber que encontrarían estaba llenándole. Jensen se había limitado a pasar sus manos por las contrarias y darles un ligero apretón, uno que buscaba que los sentimientos llegaran más que las palabras.

Había aprendido que a veces, con Jared, las palabras eran insuficientes si no iban acompañadas de sentimientos, el chiquillo no era tonto, captaba cuando la gente le hablaba como si fuera tonto, o como si fuera alguien al menos. Lo que no entiende, es como si se da cuenta de cómo se dirigen a él lo deja pasar, ¿Por qué?

Su vista se mueve a los ojos castaños y se acurruca más a su lado, sintiendo su corazón latir en un silencio cómplice y cómodo, incluso que envuelve a Chris que conduce sin pronunciar palabras y cuando se distrae de nuevo, un pequeño y cariñoso beso en su frente le trae a la realidad haciéndole sonreír, sin importarle que tan idiota se vea.

—Llegamos princesas. – murmuro el guardaespaldas, soltando una pequeña risa, cuando ve a los tortolos por el espejo retrovisor compartiendo una sonrisa. – Llegamos idiotas— dice más duro y Jared hace un puchero, cuando la puerta del lado del conductor se abre y el aire acondicionado deja de rodearles. El calor es tan fuerte como lo recuerda y una sensación de hormigueo recorre su piel. 

Es bueno estar en casa… aunque sus cosas ya no sean suyas.

— Jensen… — llama suavemente a su novio, sonriéndole y saliendo del auto por su cuenta.

El lugar luce tal y como lo recuerda. Y no hay nada fuera de lugar desde donde está de pie, excepto por los caballos, no hay ningún caballo a su alrededor para admirar, es triste y sus ojos se humedecen, pero la mano de Jensen en su cintura lo reconforta.

— Lo siento. – Jensen dice, recostando su cabeza del hombro del alto.

Jared se quedo en silencio, pero luego de unos minutos asintió, recostando su cabeza también sobre la de Jensen.

— Recuerdo cuando me sacaron... los policías me dijeron que Misha quería verme, que estaba enfermo y el... era mi único amigo en el mundo, me asuste... pero cuando empezamos a salir de la ciudad supe que algo andaba mal... me dejaron en ese centro comercial poco después... 

— Probablemente ellos fueron pagados por ese hombre. — Jensen señala, instándole a moverse hasta la cerca, dejando que Jared se incline sobre ella. — ¿quieres acercarte más? — pregunta acariciando el cabello de Jared.

— Si... pero y si el nuevo dueño se molesta — menciono, sus manos viajando a la cerca acariciando levemente — Papa y yo la colocamos...

El rubio a su lado tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía con solo ese pensamiento, imaginar a un Jared mucho más joven, mas inocente aun, de ojos vivos y soñadores.

— Cariño. Está bien... pediremos permiso.

— Bien... vamos — contestó llevando el aire que necesitaba a sus pulmones. Ese que sentía que se escapaba con el dolor de haber perdido el lugar donde había crecido junto a su padre.

El viento en esa zona parecía ser más fuerte que en la misma Chicago, conocida por ser la ciudad del viento, y removía el cabello de Jared por todas partes, haciendo que este se colara en sus labios abiertos y que Jensen riera mientras bordaban la cerca.

Estaba mucho más relajado cuando llego a la puerta gracias a Jensen, quien lo sujetaba fuerte y con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, le gustaba este Jared, melancólico y algo sonriente para variar, era como observar una hermosa pintura que quería tener colgada todos los días en su cuarto y para siempre, aunque, gracias a dios no lo era. Porque podía tocarlo y disfrutarlo.

— Estoy nervioso — susurro Jared bajo, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer una travesura — Y si es como el señor malo de los cuentos, Jen.

— ¿Que malos cuentos? — Jensen frunció el ceño y se detuvo, observando el puchero de su novio. — No, bebe, si lo es, de todas formas yo estaré aquí.  
.  
— Esta bien, pero... — su voz se quedo corto cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre de mediana edad un poco más bajo que Jared les recibió, frunciendo el ceño, sin saludo de por medio y solo inclinando su cabeza como en espera de respuestas.

O eso creía Jensen, que sintió el momento exacto en que Jared apretó su mano con fuerza, aún con miedo, su novio tenía un problema realmente grande con los extraños, pero cuando se daba de cuenta, recordaba como desde un inicio encajo con él y eso, eso le encanta, recordar como desde el inicio Jared confió ciegamente en el.

— Discúlpenos, señor. — Jensen comenzó, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la cerca de la entrada y sonriendo casi como si estuviera coqueteando con el hombre. — ¿es usted el dueño de este lugar?

— No— contesto el anciano su vista bajando hacia donde las manos de él y Jared estaba entrelazadas — Solo estoy cuidando la casa algunas horas, el dueño tuvo que salir por unos asuntos personales ¿Qué se les ofrece? — pregunto desconfiado.

— Oh, nos gustaría ver el lugar, mi novio vivió aquí hace unos meses, así que es un chico melancólico. — Jensen sonrió, y se enderezo. — ¿le importaría si echamos un vistazo?

— ¿Padalecki? — Pregunto el hombre de inmediato — ¿Jared? ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Uh...? ¿Usted me conoce? — cuestiono Jared, luego de haber pasado la sorpresa inicial, no había forma de que conociera a ese hombre, no lo recordaba, quizás si revisaba en su diario lo haría.

—Nunca hubo manera que me guardaras en tu memoria chico, Gerald decía que lo único que podías recordar de mi eran los dulces que te regalaba cuando eras más pequeño — contesto el hombre con una carcajada de por medio. 

Jared abrió la boca, en una mueca de sorpresa y algo de vergüenza al no poder recordar al hombre, pero entonces sonrió, enorme y brillante.

— ¿Compraste el lugar? ¿Cuidaste de este lugar?

— No, Misha lo hizo.— contesto haciendo que Jared sonriera aun mas brillante — Claro que tuvo que comprar la propiedad con otro nombre, todo para que esa pequeña rata del abogado de tu padre no se diera cuenta.

— ¿Misha esta aquí? — la emoción en Jared era palpable, la forma en la que todo su cuerpo parecía retorcerse de emoción cuando el hombre abría la reja y los dejaba pasar a ambos. Viendo esta vez de forma extraña a Jensen. — ¿puedo verlo?

— No chico... como te dije anda resolviendo unos cuantos asuntos, pero volverá pronto. — explico antes de que Jared terminara de formar el puchero que arriesgaba con aparecer en su rostro — ¿Y él? .... es ¿Tu novio? — la incredulidad se escuchaba en su voz. Y Jensen sabia que cosas deberían estar pasando en su cabeza por la forma en que le observaba.

— ¿Jen? ¡Sí! Él fue quien me encontró cuando me perdí, bueno... cuando me dejaron allí... Jensen fue bastante gentil, me enseño cosas... — Jensen se tenso, pero aun así siguió sonriendo suavemente.

—¿Te enseño cosas? — Jensen sentía que apenas podía respirar o mantener la sonrisa, principalmente porque sabía a donde iban los pensamientos del hombre — Jared... hijo ¿Sabes que es un novio?

— Es la persona que mas amo en el mundo, y Jensen es mi novio. — respondió con una sonrisa, fascinado con el lugar, inclinado en el suelo y tocando la tierra como si la hubiera extrañado.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa, como si esa contestación fuera suficiente para el dejo una palmada amigable sobre la espalda de Jensen que le miro con dudas aun.

— Eso es suficiente para mi, dudo que para Misha, pero bueno...

— Eh... — Jensen suspiro, sintiendo como Jared volvía a tomarle la mano y tiraba de él, sonriendo abiertamente. — ¿puedo mostrarle la casa? Quiero que Jen vea mi habitación.

— No lo se chico, deberías esperar a que regrese Misha... Jensen ¿Cierto? — el rubio asintió — Explícale que el que los encuentre en su cuarto solo puede empeorar las cosas

— Uh... seguro. — algo nervioso, Jensen suspiro, sonriendo cuando Jared tiro de el. — cariño, no podemos, ¿Por qué no esperamos en la sala?

— ¿Por qué? — un mohín gracioso se presento en su rostro — Si Misha compro mi casa, es como si siguiera siendo mía, ¡No creo que se moleste, Jen!

— Bebe, no deberíamos, esperemos a que el vuelta, por favor. — Jensen suplico suavemente, estaba nervioso, por primera vez sentía que Jared podía escapársele de las manos en cualquier momento.

— Esta bien — concedió, dejando un pequeño beso sobre los labios de Jensen — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te preparo algo de comer?

— Eso... eso sería genial, si te dan permiso, cariño. No puedes usar las cosas de otras personas. — Jensen explico aun cuando estaba siendo jalado a la puerta principal de la casa.

— Uh... si, tienes razón. — se detuvo de pronto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca pensativa — No sé si Misha tenga algo en la nevera, no sabe cocinar más que una salchicha — explico a Jensen, sin darse cuenta que detrás suyo, aparcaba otro auto.

No lo notaron hasta que la puerta del auto se cerró tras ellos con un suave golpe, aun estaban de pie frente a las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal de la casa. El hombre encargado de cuidar la propiedad estaba detrás de ello, removiendo sus manos cuando vio a Misha Collins acercarse hacia ellos, tenía una expresión cansada y curiosa que primero se fijo en Jensen y luego en Jared.

Los ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que la boca de labios resecos, dañados por el sol.

— Misha... 

Jared acorto el camino que les separaba casi como si le molestara para respirar, sus largas piernas ayudándole a estar rápidamente abrazándose a Misha, su cabeza ocultada en el hombro contrario.

— Misha, te extrañe tanto — las palabras salían un poco inentendibles por las claras lágrimas que dejaban salir sus ojos multicolores.

Los brazos del hombre extraño para Jensen apresaron al enorme cuerpo de Padalecki, un abrazo familiar Jensen debió decir. Era hermoso, observar a su pequeño sollozar de felicidad.

Se sintió como un intruso.

Se abrazaron por varios minutos. Esperando que alguno dijera algo mas y en efecto fue Jared que al separase sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Cómo estas? — una risa nerviosa se escapo de los labios del último Padalecki—Gracias por comprar mi casa... ahora estoy más tranquilo porque está en manos de alguien que la cuidara...

— Oh, eso... bueno, Vicky no está muy contenta con eso, pero tenía que hacerlo para cuando te encontrara... — Misha dijo, tenia lagrimas en su rostro. — dios, me preocupaste tanto, pensé que ese maldito te había... — Misha no pudo continuar, pero Jensen sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir.

—¿Me había qué...? — pregunto ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.  
— Yo... yo pensé que te había asesinado... — la voz de Misha se quebró y luego sus brazos estaban de nuevo alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Jared, empujándolo a abrazarse de nuevo a el.

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron enormemente, como si hasta cuando Misha lo dijo fuera consciente del peligro en el que estuvo — Eso no...¿el no lo haría verdad? — de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de nuevo, claramente nervioso. — Eso de matar gente, no es nada bueno, incluso para el.

— No, estas bien ahora, el solo fue un cobarde, dios, solo quería el dinero de tu padre... se marcho tan rápido vendió el rancho, ni siquiera pensó que se lo vendía a mi esposa. — Misha explico, soltando una risa seca cuando se separo de Jared para limpiar sus lágrimas. — me alegra tanto que estés bien, Vicky seguro llorara cuando te vea.

Jared asintió. — Misha... yo... — sus manos se removían una contra la otra — Jensen... — llamo de pronto — No me siento bien.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? — Ackles pregunto acercándose a Jay y colocando una mano en su espalda.

— Si... — bajo la atenta mirada azul Jensen llevo a Jared a las gradas, dejando que se sentara. 

— Jen... ¿Y si ese hombre mato a mi papa?— pregunto con miedo, sus manos aferrándose a la camisa de Jensen.

— No, bebe. No pudo haber hecho eso. — Jensen le aseguro, sentándose a su lado.

Jared asintió, pero sus lágrimas no parecían detenerse, salían sin tregua de sus ojos, que a cada segundo se veían mas asustados. — No podría soportarlo — sus manos se movieron a su cabellos, despejándolo de su campo de visión y sin querer observar directamente a Misha a los ojos, su miedo transmitiéndose pero también lo reconfortante que era sentir a Jensen de pronto rodeándolo con sus brazos y abrazándolo de forma que su cabeza quedo contra el pecho contrario

— Shhh... no fue el, cariño. — Jensen susurro suavemente, meneando a Jared en sus brazos, arrullándolo con su voz hasta que el castaño calmo un poco su llanto de niño que le rompía el corazón a los presentes.

Sabía que tenía a Misha sobre si, podía sentir como el hombre estaba a la defensiva con él, más aun cuando noto como Jared se calmaba en sus brazos con facilidad.

— Lo siento... me asuste, — agrego el castaño, mucho más tranquilo, sus enormes manos subiendo a limpiar el mismo sus lágrimas. 

— Lo sé, es aterrador pensar en eso, pero no creo que ese hombre lo haya hecho. — Jensen sonríe y acaricia sus mejillas, sus rasgos finos y a la vez fuertes llenos de la inocencia de un niño. — ¿mejor?

— Si cariño, mejor. — contesto cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia, al menos hasta que Misha hablo.

— ¿Cariño?

— Uh, Jensen es mi novio, Misha. — Jared explico, sonriendo de nuevo, todo dientes y felicidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Novio? ¿Hombre? — Fue su primera reacción, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro —¿Cómo paso eso?

— Bueno... Jensen me consiguió en el centro comercial donde los oficiales de policía me dejaron, yo estaba llorando y Jensen tuvo que llevarme a casa, me dio de comer y me protegió de cualquiera que quisiera dañarme... y me dejo ver muchas películas en la sala, y luego me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Jen, así que nos hicimos novios. — Jared explico, haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos, y medio abrazando a Jensen para luego moverse de nuevo.

La cara de Misha era todo menos alegría, sabía que la historia de Jared, quien prácticamente era un niño, no sonaba nada bien para un adulto.

— ¡Eso es grandioso Jay! ...en la cocina hay comida, ¿no quieres preparar algo mientras Jensen y yo nos conocemos mejor?

— Seguro, ¿Jen quieres algo? — Jared pregunto antes de ponerse de pie.

— Lo que quieras, cariño. — contesto, quizás con toda la intención de molestar un poco a Misha que solo le hizo una seña para que salieran de la casa. Después de todo siempre había sido un idiota cuando alguien quería negarle algo que deseaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Misha alejara a Jared de él.

— ¿Así que eres su novio? — dice con tanta frialdad que ya no quedaba rastro del hombre gentil que había aferrado a Jared hace unos momentos.

— Si — contesto con tranquilidad, luchando por no ponerse a la defensiva — Escucha no es como lo estas pensando, si lo quiero y él me quiere...

— ¿Oh si? ¿Puedes probar eso? — Misha pregunto. — ¿No sabes que él está enfermo? ¿Qué no es una persona normal? ¡Es un niño, no puedes abusar de eso!

— Puedo probarlo, pregúntale algo sin que yo este ahí, Misha, ¡Lo que sea!, no estoy abusando de nada, desde que me vio le guste y el... el a mi también, luego las cosas evolucionaron y no está enfermo. — su voz bajo, escuchándose peligrosa de pronto — No lo digas como si fuera un fenómeno enfermo, simplemente aprende todo de formas más lenta, eso no lo hace distinto.

— ¡Jared no es un fenómeno! — Misha dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, no le importaba si era unos centímetros mas bajo que Jensen. — es diferente, por lo tanto necesita ser cuidado de manera diferente, no puede tener una relación porque no sabe qué es eso.

— Eso fue lo que te dijiste. — gruño dando un paso también hacia adelante — Se que es diferente, le cuido en todo y estas subestimándolo... el puede mantener una relación, quizás no sabe identificar cosas como los celos pero, me quiere a cada segundo, cuida de mi... lo mismo hago yo con él, eso es una relación, querer y amar a la otra persona, los dos lo hacemos.  
— ¿Ya has tenido sexo con él? — Misha pregunto, ignorando las palabras de Jensen de inmediato.

— No — contestó seguro — No sexo, solo... otras cosas... ¿Por qué?

Misha se froto el rostro, dando un suspiro cuando por fin logro calmar su respiración y regresar la mirada de Jensen, que esperaba una vez más otro ataque de rabia por parte de el de ojos azules.

— Solo... por favor dime que no has abusado de él. — dice con una voz llena de dolor. — el era todo lo que Gerald tenia, lo que más apreciaba...

Eso lo desarmo y la sinceridad decidió hacer acto de presencia en el peor momento.

— Una noche estaba borracho y me sobrepase con él, pero al otro día me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y al parecer el también... lo siento, sé que eso estuvo mal, pero te juro que lo cuidare... lo amo, Misha.

Misha solo pudo suspirar, nada aliviado por supuesto, saber que el tio que había salvado a su pequeño era un borracho aparte de que había casi abusado de su pequeño. Aun así...

— ¿No eres uno de esos hombres que prostituyen adolescentes no? — pregunto con desconfianza, señalando con su cabeza la puerta de la entrada.

— No — sus manos subieron como si le estuvieran apartando con un arma — Soy un comerciante, uno que estaba muy solo antes de Jared...

Misha alza sus cejas pero no se gira cuando pasa a un lado de Jensen. Solo el tiempo dirá si lo que ese hombre dice es verdad o no. Suspira cuando el olor a comida inunda sus sentidos, solo Jared tiene esa habilidad al igual que Vicky de hacer que su estomago ruja con hambre a deshoras.

Se gira hacia Jensen y señala la sala.

— ¿Así que lo encontraste?

— Si, estaba con una amiga — se corrigió a tiempo de decir otra cosa, algo como bailarina, simplemente sentía que tenía que ir con pies de plomo con el hombre que caminaba frente a él, que un paso en falso y podría perder a lo que en dos meses era el centro de su vida. — Buscábamos a mi socio, cuando le vi... lucia asustado y por su ropa destacaba, supe de inmediato que no era de la ciudad.

— Si, aquí en el campo siempre tienes que vestir botas de vaquero para no hundirte en el lodo, Gerald siempre lo instaba a vestirse como un vaquero y Jared lo adoraba... — tira una mirada en dirección al castaño que camina de un lado a otro, no luce ya tanto como un vaquero. — de todas formas, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

— Yo también... suspiro antes de centrar su atención en las manos — Escucha... he notado algunas cosas por mí mismo, el mismo me ha dicho que mentalmente cuenta con doce años... pero sería de gran ayuda si me explicaras otras cosas.  
— ¿Cómo qué? Es un niño, su padre lo mantenía a salvo aquí por medio de reglas básicas que le hacía escribir en un cuaderno... — Misha frunció el ceño. —... aunque cuente con una mente de doce, aun así es inteligente.

— Si lo es, en casa... es como un remolino, con la computadora, el televisor y la cocina. — una risa cariñosa escapo de él. — Principalmente la cocina, adora cocinar...pero el asunto es que parece tener buena memoria solo para las cosas que le interesan, el nombre de mi amiga no se lo ha logrado aprender, eso... y que no le habla por ser una chica.

— Oh, Gerald no quería que se involucrara con chicas porque... tu sabes. No sabía que Jared era gay... realmente no lo dejo experimentar ese lado emocional. — dice sonriendo.

— Oh— su boca abriéndose en una pequeña "o" — El... bueno, te aseguro que lo es… — tan pronto lo dijo un sonrojo tomo sus mejillas levemente, porque si, sinceramente no había sonado muy bien el tono y la seguridad con que lo dijo.

— ¿Tuvieron sexo, cierto? Tu... lo tocaste... ¿a el... a él le gusto? — Misha pregunto cuidadosamente, reclinándose en el sofá.

— No fue exactamente sexo... fueron... Yo… — tomo aire, era ridículo, no es como si estuviera hablando con su suegro o algo así. — Le chupe la polla, esa fue la primera vez...— sabia que sus pecas estaban mas visibles que nunca, culpa del calor que sentía expandirse por su rostro. — resulto bastante bien — agrego ante el silencio.

Depuse de eso, Misha estuvo bastante callado, ambos escuchando a Jared moverse en la cocina, tararear cosas, incluso hablar con el encargado de cuidar la casa, preguntando su nombre y luego riendo, y disfrutando de estar en esa casa.

— Gracias por traerlo aquí. — Misha dice, voz llena de tristeza, melancolía.

Jensen soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y asintió, sonriendo cuando Jared le guiño el ojo desde la cocina.

— El necesitaba venir a su hogar...

— Supe que en el momento en que se lo llevaron no lo iba a ver mas... me dolió demasiado, porque también sabía que si no lo asesinaban, Jared no conseguiría la forma de volver a casa. Quizás es por eso que Gerald seguía haciéndolo usar ese tonto libro para hacerle recordar cosas.

— Entiendo las reglas, entiendo porque quería protegerlo del mundo... creo que estoy haciendo lo mismo, solo quiero lo mejor para él, incluso agregamos un par de normas al libro... pero ¿Collins? Este... ¿Acaso no viste venir las intenciones de ese hombre? 

— Diablos. — Misha cerró sus ojos y coloco su rostro entre sus manos. — Si, pero Gerald confiaba en él, le confió a Jared, pero desde el momento en el que abogado comenzó a mostrarse mas y mas insistente en que dejarle la casa a Jared iba a ser un error, mas me daba cuenta de sus intenciones, incluso tuve un par de peleas con Gerald sobre eso... pero el hombre tendía a confiar en la gente. Así que confió en esa basura... no pude hacer nada por Jared. 

— Mierda... —gruño, apretando sus puños con fuerza — como es que... con pudo traicionar tanta confianza.

— No lo sé, solo sé que el día del funeral mi esposa me llamo para decirme que alguien estaba inspeccionando la granja, ella se queda en la casa de su hermano, ya que está embarazada, y... bueno, los vio entrar y registrar en los caballos... intente hablar con Jared, pero ese hombre sabía que debía alejarme de él.

— Entiendo, estabas acorralado y debías pensar en tu esposa. — Jensen suspiro y su atención subió hacia las fotografías que aparentaban ser de Jared y Gerald — Se que no estás aun muy seguro sobre mi pero... gracias por intentarlo.

— Bueno, aun pienso que eres un pervertido de los peores, pero... trajiste a Jared a casa, así que algo bueno debe haber en ti. — Misha respondió poniéndose de pie cuando vio a Jared acercándose y sonriendo.

Sus ojos azules fueron atentos, quizás más de lo normal a cada detalle, como Jared caminaba hasta llegar a Jensen, como su mano rodeaba su cintura y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo. Como estos parecían encajar y en ninguno había mueca de molestia alguna... sus cuerpos encajaban, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Pero él no estaba realmente convencido.

— Jay... dime ¿Y qué has hecho estos meses?

— Uh... — Jensen sonrió cuando Jared se vio atraído hacia Misha. — mmmm he hecho muchas cosas, he aprendido muchas cosas... ¿sabías que el baño de Jensen no tiene una palanca? — pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

Ante eso, el hombre que estaba sentando en el sofá sonrió, algo sorprendido.

— ¿No? ¿Qué tiene en vez de palanca?

— No tiene nada... te sientas y cuando te levantas... el se baja solo. — Jared frunce el ceño. — es raro, ¿verdad Jen?

— ¡Es moderno! — corrigió Jensen sonriendo cuando Jared rodo los ojos. — Oh bebe, admite que fue divertido cuando gritaste porque el servicio se bajo solo ¡Te veías adorable!

— No... me asusto, Jen. — Jared hizo un puchero, recibiendo un beso de Jensen. — malvado.

— No lo soy. — se defendió pero aunque se esforzaba por sonar serio, una sonrisa amplia lo traicionaba. — Bueno... bueno, no me mires así, admito que quizás debí avisarte de él, así como de algunas cuantas cosas más.

— Si... la cocina de Jensen es extraña, pero debes ver su nevera, Misha, tiene dos puertas y como mil cajones con cosas que puedo llenar de todo lo que quiera. — sus ojos brillaron emoción cuando hablo, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, moviendo sus piernas. 

— De hecho tiene la costumbre de comprar cosas raras como coliflor o algo así — los gruesos labios hicieron una mueca esperando la reacción de Jared. Y para Misha, aunque no quería admitirlo, era sorprenderte la dinámica de ambos hombres, no parecían tener tan poco tiempo juntos.

— Es sano, papa lo decía. — Jared murmuro, su puchero haciéndose mas pronunciado cuando estiro una mano y se sujeto de la camisa de Jensen, zarandeándolo. — además, ni siquiera te quejas cuando lo comes, Jen.

— No — contesto apenas resintiendo la tentación de robarle un pequeño beso — Porque todo lo que cocinas sabe delicioso, bebe.

— Gracias. — Jared lucio orgulloso cuando lo dijo. — ¿vamos a comer ahora? Ya acabe. Por favor.

— ¡Vamos a comer! ...¿Cierto, Misha? 

— Eh...si, cierto. — Misha asintió, apenas conteniendo las ganas de suspirar porque aparentemente lo que fuera que estaban haciendo estos dos era genuino por parte de su chico. — extrañe mucho tu comida, Jay.

—¿En serio? — pregunto el castaño, encaminándose a buscar los platos, al menos donde el recordaban que estaban — No te vayas a enfermar como la otra vez, que papa te dijo que no comieras tanto de mi lasaña, llevabas tres porciones enormes. — explico en dirección a Jen para luego concentrar su atención nuevamente en Misha — Aunque secretamente adoro que ames mi comida.

— No hay nada mejor, pero por favor no le digas a Vicky, no quiero tener solo un hijo. — dijo sonriéndole a Jared y palmeándolo en la espalda. — me alegra que hayas conseguido tu camino a casa, cariño.

Jared asintió, empezando a dejar la comida sobre cada plato, llenándolos hasta que el espacio fue demasiado pequeño para agregar nada más. La comida estaba perfectamente alineada, Jared siempre había tenido esa cualidad, un instinto nato hasta para servir la comida, como si fuera un concurso de presentación culinaria o algo así, era como si el chiquillo hubiera nacido para ello, en todo sentido.

—Si... sobre eso, bueno Jen y yo solo queríamos ver que podíamos encontrar aun de mis cosas.

— ¿Tus cosas? — Misha pregunto tomando uno de los platos vacios en una esquina y ajustándolo para decidir que servir, seguro Jared había acabado con las existencias del refrigerador. — bueno, todo está intacto, solo vengo aquí tres veces al día cuando tengo un tiempo libre.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto, su vista dirigiéndose a Jensen con una sonrisa enorme — Eso es genial, podre llevarme algo de vuelta, Jen.

— Si, Misha lo permite, pero ya sabes lo que hablamos de esto Jared, puedes quedarte aquí. — Jensen dijo sabiendo lo que se venía.

— ¡No! — Contesto dejando el plato de golpe sobre la mesa — Hablamos que respetarías lo que yo quería... ¡No soy un niño, puedo decidir por mi mismo!

— Pues puedes pasar tiempo aquí, no tiene que ser necesariamente todo el tiempo. — Misha dijo, metiéndose en la conversación de ambos con recelo.

Los ojos de Jared se movieron hacia Misha y luego hacia Jensen.

— Se me quito el apetito — sentencio, pasando su mano nerviosamente por su cabello, su mano temblando ligeramente. — Puedes tomar lo que quieran, hice bastante comida para todos —agregó antes de salir caminando con paso lento, hacia afuera de la casa.

— Jared. — Jensen le llamo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Misha le tomo de la mano negando con la cabeza, haciéndole quedarse allí.

Termina la cena, con un sentimiento de impotencia, acompañado de unos nervios bastante molestos, que le tienen el estomago indispuesto, no importa si la comida es deliciosa e incluso si Misha y Chris – que se acaba de unir a ellos— parecen devorar cada cosa que está delante de ellos, incluso parte de su comida.

Sus ojos verdes se desvían hacia la puerta, no le importa si el veterinario esta tan pendiente de él que seguro sabe que su corazón parece latir más lento desde que Jared salió de la habitación. Simplemente no soporta que el castaño este pensando que no le quiere, imaginándose ese tipo de cosas, o alguno otra, más alejada de la realidad.

Pero tampoco encuentra las palabras para que Jared entienda que no quiere alejarle.

No soporta mucho tiempo luego de la cena, son unas dos horas dando vueltas como gato enjaulado y odiando un poco el hecho de no haber seguido a Jared en su momento, porque son tres horas de ausencia y se está subiendo por las paredes. Aún más cuando el sol empieza a caer, para darle paso a noche.

Misha no ha dicho nada, está ahí, leyendo el periódico, tan tranquilamente que si, secretamente desea golpearlo, pero no lo hace. Sospecha que quizás eso enfadaría a Jared.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue la diversión de Chris, que le mira, como esperando que explote, sencillamente es molesto que alguien le conozca también y quizás, Chris ha trabajado más tiempo del normal para él.

—Joder ¡Deja de mirarme así! – gruño causando una risita en ambos hombres. El colmó, apenas se conocen y ya tiene un pasatiempo en común, burlarse de su poca paciencia. 

— No… no puedo más, iré a buscarle…

— Ackles.

— No Collins, él ya tuvo bastante tiempo para relajarse.

Y así es como sale, exactamente por la misma puerta que su novio hace algunas horas. El calor del lugar lo golpea, es demasiado para estar atardeciendo, pero supone que solo para él, después de todo la ciudad ha sido su hogar por demasiado tiempo. Sus zapatos se llenan un poco de polvo, pero luego, son unas cuantas hojas las que trae entre estos, dándose cuenta de que el suelo esta un poco descuidado.

El lugar es hermoso, pero grande y si no sabe exactamente hacia dónde dirigirse, hasta que luego de caminar varios minutos, divisa lo que debe ser el estable. No sabe porque, pero tiene la impresión que ahí debe estar Jared. Recordando lo que perdió.

Toma aire antes de moverse hacia adelante, siguiendo un camino de piedras que parece tener años allí, sonríe y piensa en su novio y se lo imagina deambulando por estos pasos. Eso lo hace sonreír mas y se siente como un egoísta por sentir ese alivio al pensar en su amante.

Solo espera que Jared no esté llorando.

Lamiendo sus labios, se asoma en el lugar, las luces están encendidas y puede ver todos las estaciones iluminadas y vacías, limpias, incluso el piso parece recién barrido por alguien, y está muy seguro que ese alguien es Jared cuando escucha el sonido del cepillar húmedo al final del establo, luego de eso, el sonido de la voz de Jared tarareando una melodía desconocida para él le recibe, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo.

Camina hasta que está en apoyado contra la cerca de madera, viendo como Jared está sobre sus rodillas, limpiando el suelo con presteza, su cabello detrás de las orejas, su torso al descubierto y sus codos llenos de tierra.

— Wow. – susurra al ver como el sudor gotea de ese enorme cuerpo.

— ¿Uh? — Jared volteo hacia atrás, notando la presencia de Jensen junto a él — Jensen...

— Pareces ocupado. — Jensen le dice, sonriendo tentativamente, probando el terreno, y permanece apoyado en la cerca de madera.

— No es gran cosa, es solo... me ayuda a pensar — explico, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Eres bueno. ¿Eres así de bueno con los caballos? — Jensen pregunta, lamiendo sus labios y separándose de la cerca, comenzando a caminar hacia otro establo vacio, completamente limpio.

— Cuando Papa empezó a enfermar yo mantenía el lugar, mi interés por los caballos hizo que mi mente pudiera guardar todo correctamente... a papa le gustaba eso. — explico sonriendo con nostalgia.

— Quizás deberíamos comprar un caballo. — Jensen murmuro girándose sobre sus talones hasta que logro enfocar a Jared que se había puesto de pie. — No quiero que te quedes.

Jared giro tan rápido su cuello que Jensen juro que lo escucho, sus ojos abiertos, quedándose confundidos sobre el unos segundos.

— Pensé... que tu querías que me quedaras, porque no me consideras lo suficiente fuerte para vivir en la ciudad.

— Hey. — Jensen sonríe. — ¿Por que querría que mi bebe se quedara? — dije meneando la cabeza antes de suspirar. — no quiero que te quedes para siempre, solo quiero que tengas esto de nuevo, que vengas aquí y puedas distraerte con tus caballos.

— Entonces... ¿no quieres que me quede aquí?— Jensen negó — Viviría contigo y podría venir aquí... ¿Cuándo quiera?

— Si, eso es lo que intente explicarte aquella vez, pero supongo que necesitabas más tiempo para aclararte. Aun no sé como funcionas, esa es la verdad. — Jensen dice, acercándose a paso lento. — pero quiero llegar a conocerte completamente, realmente quiero hacerlo.

El hombre frente a él se sonrojo un poco pero asintió. — Lo siento... me comporte como un niño, es solo que tengo ese extraño miedo constante a que te vayas, a que descubras que no soy suficiente o algo así...

— Es algo normal, creerme. Lo entiendo. Yo también tengo miedo de que me dejes. — Jensen se acerca unos pasos, pero no es lo suficiente para que se respiren el uno al otro.

— Sobre lo otro — su voz suena nerviosa — Comprendo de forma más lenta mis emociones, solo puedo mantener en mi memoria las cosas que realmente me gustan, como cocinar y... tú

— Eso es dulce. — Jensen dice, aun sonriendo pero sin acercarse, de hecho, retrocede varios pasos.

Jared frunce el ceño, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Quieres que te persiga? — pregunta pícaramente, olvidando por unos segundos la conversación que estaban teniendo.

— ¿Por qué querría eso? — la pregunta viene acompañada de la picardía en sus ojos cuando retrocede dos pasos más.

— Estas retrocediendo y... tienes esa sonrisa pequeña, que hace que tus ojos brillen más de lo normal, es claro que tienes otras intenciones — dijo, su lengua saliendo a acariciar sus propios labios mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Jensen — Tenias una sonrisa parecida aquella noche.

— ¿Qué noche? — Jensen pregunta, y es imposible ahora esconder su sonrisa o sus intenciones, mas cuando su espalda golpea una de las vigas de madera sacándole el aire momentáneamente.

Puede ver el deseo resplandecer en los multicolores ojos y su cuerpo se estremece.

— La noche en que me chupaste la polla — lo dice tan lentamente, con tanta seguridad y con una sensualidad que hace al comerciante soltar un siseo apasionado en medio de aquel lugar.

— No tienes idea de cuánto me excitas que digas malas palabras. — Jensen dice, su voz sale algo ahogada, como si estuviera quedándose sin aire a medida que Jared acorta la distancia entre ambos.

— Tienes que enseñarme más — contesta, mientras su mano se mueve acortando la distancia que los separa y se aferra a la cinturilla de sus vaqueros.

— ¿Que quieres aprender? — Jensen pregunto lentamente, sintiendo como Jared colocaba la otra mano sobre su cabeza, sujetando con fuerza la viga de madera para luego juntar sus caderas, presionando sus erecciones.

Jared inclina su cabeza y su lengua sale a lamer ligeramente la mejilla pecosa, disfrutando del estremecimiento que produce.

— No lo sé, Jen... aun soy nuevo en esto, pero recuerdo que aquella noches no podías parar, te encantaba hablarme al oído…

— ¿Te gusta que hable sucio? — al fin Jensen despega su espalda de la madera, rozando su nariz con la oreja de Jared antes de suspirar. — ¿Te gusta que te diga cuanto me gusta esa enorme y jugosa polla? ¿Cuánto quiero meterla en mi boca y dejar que te vengas dentro luego de follarme hasta quitarme la voz? ¿Que quiero chorrear tu semen?

El estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo más grande, fue visible para Jensen, quizás porque este estaba sobre su cuerpo.

— Quiero ver eso — la voz oscura y cargada de deseo de Jared lo volvió a sacudir — Tu culo, chorreando mi semen...

El gemido de Jensen por fortuna se queda en su garganta, porque está seguro que le hubiera hecho sonar como una prostituta si lo hubiera dejado salir. Suspira, y deja que cada pedazo de su cuerpo toque el de Jared.

— No tan rápido... — dice, su aliento acariciando la nuca de Jared. —...aun tienes cosas que aprender.

— ¿Aja? — Su voz suena auténticamente curiosa — ¿Cómo qué? 

— Como... — Jensen finge pensárselo, mientras deja que una de sus manos acaricie el pecho de Jared, dedos delgados deslizándose hacia abajo con tal lentitud que puede casi sentir como cada vello de Jared se eriza.

—Como... — repitió la frase, siguiendo con atención el recorrido de la mano más pálida y si, le parece que también con algunas pecas — Me estoy mojando... — informa, aun con esa inocencia que no parece perder y Jensen lo comprueba observando una leve mancha que empieza a ser visible entre los vaqueros

— Y eso es bueno. — afirma Ackles, dejando que sus dedos se detengan sobre el único botón que tiene que quitar para liberar la prominente erección de Padalecki. — ¿Cómo es que eres tan grande? — dice con un puchero, usando su otra mano para tomar a Jared, acariciando el bulto con suaves apretones.

— No lo sé. — Respondió con un ligero puchero. — ¿Te gusta... que sea tan grande?

— Grande es mucho mejor. — Jensen dice y luego se ríe. — en tu caso, de todas formas. Me gusta que seas proporcional... eso te hace sexy.

Un ligero gemido se escapo de los labios fruncidos de Jared, impidiéndole contestar por unos segundos.

— Tú también eres grande, ¡Oh, además, sabes muy bien!

— Eso es solo un agregado. — besando el trozo de piel debajo de su oreja, Jensen marca ese como el momento perfecto para deslizarse hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas.

— Vas... a — sus palabras se cortaron con su aliento, casi sincronizado por la forma en que Jensen le dejaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

El aliento cálido golpea sus piernas temblorosas antes de verdaderamente tocar donde le duele, tiene que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y pegar su cabeza a la madera donde antes estaba apoyado Jensen, quedando inclinado sobre el cuerpo arrodilladlo de Ackles.

El mismo que empieza a pasar la punta de uno de sus dedos por toda la delicada piel de su miembro. Arriba y abajo. Abajo y Arriba.

Era una caricia lenta, sensual y por sobre todo intima, que llevo a que ligeras gotas blancas cayeran como gotas de agua, unas tras otra y que Jensen atrapo con su lengua.

La sonrisa de Jensen dice exactamente lo que está sintiendo al manipular el grueso miembro de su amante, aunque es extraño, estar allí y pensar en lo hermoso que Jared es y él como todo esto del sexo se ha acoplado a el de manera fácil luego de la primera noche, como si lo hubiese hecho sentir el hambre de ser tocado por alguien más. Y es difícil detenerse a pensar que lo que está haciendo está mal.

Lo toma de la base y lo acaricia, arriba y abajo de nuevo. Su aliento tocando el glande húmedo por las caricias anteriores de su lengua.

Sus labios se curvan una última vez en una sonrisa, una amplia y lasciva, una que disfruta de como cada nervio del chiquillo despierta bajo sus caricias, para luego, simplemente atrapar entre sus gruesos labios la punta, succiona con fuerza para cuando Jared empuja, abrir el resto de su boca y dejarle entrar. 

El semen golpeando con fuerza su paladar, haciendo que el mismo se moje. De pronto su polla es demasiado grande para sus estrechos vaqueros.

La presión es casi tan insoportable como la que ejerce el mismo Jared en la entrada de su garganta, amenazándole con ahogarle con cada embestida, que aunque desesperada, es lenta, cuidadosa, algo llena de miedo. Es razonable, considerando como le tiemblan las piernas.

Sus manos bajan y acarician las fuertes piernas, sus manos no se quedan quietas, comenzando a recorrer las piernas eternas de su amante, desde las rodillas hasta abajo o arriba no está seguro. La piel de Jared es cálida y se siente como en casa, jodidamente en paz, el placer también es distinto y cuando una de sus manos sube un poco más, siente un estremecimiento y empujón mas fuerte.  
Y con ello el silencio se rompe, llenándose el establo de suplicas entrecortadas, guiadas por grandes jadeos.

Le gusta escucharlo hablar, y sospecha que casi tanto como Jared disfruta escucharlo a el. Pero con el castaño es algo único, como si se abriera una puerta que estaba cerrada con todos los candados posibles, no se calla, solo continua, suplicando con los labios húmedos de saliva y las mejillas rosadas, seguramente clavándose astillas en los dedos mientras se aferra con fuerza a la columna de madera y embiste como un semental.

El ambiente se llena de ese característico olor a sexo, sus cuerpos calientes no dejan de frotarse los unos contra los otros y Jensen no resiste mas y deja salir su dura y mojada polla del encierro, ahogando un gemido, cuando si... empieza a tocarse a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que engulle el miembro de su novio.

Si Chris lo viera diría que no ha cambiado en nada, que sigue siendo el mismo que terminaba en orgias interminables detrás de su local. Pero si ha cambiado, para bien o para mal, aquí el solo busca el placer mutuo, no el placer vacio que le proporcionaban esos otros hombres.

Así le llega el orgasmo, pero no solo a él, no, sino también Jared... sintiendo un calor extra recorrer su pecho, por el placer recíproco, por la simple acción de compartir esto con alguien que ama y le ama. Es mil veces más arrollador.

Traga alrededor de la dureza de su novio, dejándolo mas tembloroso que antes, con los labios entre abiertos y la mirada fija en el.

— ¿Bueno, no? — pregunta, lamiendo sus labios y dándole un ultimo apretón a los testículos de Jared que le recompensan con un ligero chorro de semen sobre sus labios.

— Uhhh...Si... si — responde temblando — Tú... ¿Terminaste?

— Si... — Jensen asiente, besando el glande una última vez antes de ponerse de pie. Le enseña a Jared su mano llena de su propio semen antes de ponerse de pie.

Jared suelta una pequeña risa, atrayendo la mano ajena hacia su boca y antes de que Jensen pueda decir cualquier cosa, se encuentra con la lengua de su novio lamiendo detalladamente la mano llena de semen — Me gusta tu leche...

A punto esta de rodar los ojos Jensen cuando los sonidos de pasos le sobresaltan a ambos, y Jared tira de él mientras sujeta los pantalones que aun están en sus tobillos, alzándolo lo suficiente para correr a esconderse en uno de los establos.

Ambos contienen la respiración, nerviosos, pero sonriendo cómplices aun mas cuando escuchan la voz de Christopher.

— ¿Están aquí tortolos?

— Shhh... — Jensen dice, riéndose mientras se abrocha los pantalones, viendo como Jared forcejea con los propios.

— Shhh —repite Jared pero con un pequeño quejido de por medio cuando al cerrar el zipper o al menos intentarlo se atrapa un poco de piel de uno de sus dedos.

— Puedo escucharlos desde aquí, y espero por el amor a dios que no estén follando porque me encargare de patearte en los testículos, Ackles. — la voz de Christopher se escucha amenazantemente cerca junto con el sonido de sus pasos sobre la piedra.

— ¿Por qué solo a mi?— pregunto Jensen en voz baja, Jared parecía compartir la misma inquietud porque se encogió de hombros, al menos hasta que una sombra se dejo ver frente a ellos, haciendo que fruncieran el ceño al mismo tiempo. Chris los había encontrado, ¿Lo bueno?, con los pantalones puestos.

— ¿Ves, Chris? No estamos haciendo nada. — Jared respondió con voz infantil, sonriendo cándido y abrazando a Chris que se sobresalto, aun asesinando con la mirada a Jensen que solo se encogió de hombros.

— Eso no quiere decir que no lo estuvieran haciendo — gruño, rodando los ojos al darse cuenta que Jared parecía inmune a su mal humor, algo que a veces ni Ackles soportaba.

— No estábamos haciendo nada, Chris. — Jared reprocho, y Hemsworth supo que no valía la pena seguir sacando el tema, aun no estaba seguro de que quería hacer sentir a Jared mal.

Quizás podía ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, y la verdad no quería tener que vérselas con eso, para eso estaba Jensen, para encargarse del gigante.

Jensen sonrío, apenas un movimiento de labios, le divertía con la seguridad que Jared hablaba que incluso, había dejado a Chris dudando. Sus manos se movieron entonces a atrapar las cintura de su novio entre estas, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

— Chris...¿Cómo puedes dudar de una carita así? — y como si estuvieran sincronizados Jared estaba con uno de sus mejores pucheros en su rostro.

— Oh dios, me dan asco. — Christopher gruño, rodando sus ojos y adelantándose a la salida, ignorando el sonrojo que había subido a sus mejillas al encontrar estúpidamente adorable a Jared y su puchero.

— Jen... — llamo Jared, volteándose un poco entre sus brazos —¿Por qué le damos asco?

— No le damos asco, solo dice eso porque no sabe qué decir, cariño. — Jensen respondió, dejando un tierno beso en la mejilla de Jared que sonrío. — Chris es difícil con los sentimientos.

—Insisto en que ocupa vacaciones, quizás algún novio — bromeo, mientras sus ojos castaños se quedaban fijos en los verdes, de esa forma en que el mundo parecía desaparecer alrededor de ambos.

— Esa mirada me dice que me amas, ¿cierto? — Jensen pregunto, su sonrisa desapareciendo, siendo reemplazada por el extraño sentimiento de sentirse impotente ante lo que sentía.

— Si... Te amo — susurro — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?  
— Sí, estoy bien. — responde, sonando mas estúpido de lo que en realidad quiere. — solo que te amo también, es extraño para alguien como yo, pensar de esa manera de alguien tan nuevo en mi vida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con alguien como tú? — susurro, sus dedos curiosos, jugando con las mejillas ajenas. — Es decir... eres una buena persona Jen, lo vi en tus ojos desde ese día...

Es inevitable el bufido que sale de los labios de Jensen.

— Eres más extraño que yo, en serio. — dijo, cerrando sus ojos y respirando hondo.

— Misha siempre decía algo parecido — contesto sonriendo — Uh...¿Quedo algo de comida?, es que salí sin comer y yo... me estoy muriendo de hambre.

La mirada que le dio Jensen le hizo reír.

— Acabas de comer, ¿y quieres más? ¿Dónde te metes todo eso? — pregunto, frunciendo los labios y comenzando a caminar, tomando a Jared de la mano y saliendo del establo a la luz de la tarde.

— Tengo doce años... ¡Aun estoy creciendo! — contestó para luego soltar una risa pequeña — Pero sinceramente espero no crecer más.

— ¿Doce? — Jensen bufo de nuevo. — ni siquiera lo digas en voz alta frente a otras personas, se pueden tomar como que soy un pervertido o algo.

— Pero es la verdad, mentalmente tengo doce — afirmo para luego hacer un sonidito que podía pasar por una duda — ¿Pervertido?

— Olvídalo, no quiero que pienses en eso, ¿escuchaste? — Jensen le pidió, tomándole mas fuerte de la mano cuando vio a Misha esperándoles en la escalera de la casa.

No puede evitar el deseo inmediato de tomar a Jared y llevárselo de nuevo a la ciudad, alejarlo de cualquiera que pudiera explicarle o hacerle ver que lo que tienen está mal y si eso incluye a Misha, el hombre no le ha hecho nada, pero se siente amenazado por la mirada de incomodidad que reciben cuando el de ojos azules observa sus manos entrelazadas.

— Lo encontraste — un suspiro de alivio se escucha del veterinario, cuando llegan junto a él.

— Si, esta bien. — Jensen respondió, sabiendo que quizás no era una buena idea hacer algo así cuando Jared se soltó de sus dedos y abrazo a Misha, mostrando como su humor había mejorado.

— ¿Arreglaron las cosas? — preguntó Collins estrechando a Jared en sus brazos y si con una leve esperanza de que Jared contestara negativamente.

— Si. — Jared dice animadamente, separándose de él y sonriendo genuinamente como no lo había visto en demasiado tiempo. — Jensen me explico mejor.

— Entonces nos visitaras de vez en cuando...¿Te quedaras en la ciudad con Ackles?

— Sí, quiero vivir con Jensen. — Jared respondió con extrema determinación. — así podre verlo y vendremos aquí lo mas seguido que podamos, solo me falta convencerlo de que nos compre caballos...

— Claro... pero, Jared... ustedes no llevan mucho de conocerse y una vida en pareja implica muchas cosas ¿Estás seguro de poder manejarlo?

— Misha... — el sonido de rabia que hizo Jared solo se comparaba con el de un niño a punto de hacer una pataleta. — por supuesto que puedo, ya lo he hecho estos meses, ¿verdad, Jen?

— Respira enano — se adelanto el veterinario — Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no estoy subestimándote o algo — aclaro.

— Ya decidí que quiero a Jensen, Misha. Y eso no va a cambiar. — dijo suspirando, bajando la cabeza resignado. — se que soy un niño... pero tengo que crecer, ¿cierto?

Eso causo una enorme sonrisa en el hombre de pie en las escaleras, una que descoloco a Jensen.

— Has madurado Jared... lo siento, es solo que te sigo viendo como mi pequeño hermanito, no te enojes porque te quiera cuidar un poco ¿Vale?

— Ok. — la sonrisa de Jared esta vez apareció en su rostro emparejando la de Collins. — gracias por cuidar de mi como papa.

—Gracias por regresar — su mano se movió a jugar con el cabello de Jared moviéndolo de un lado a otro, su vista luego en Ackles y murmurando un "gracias" pequeño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

CAPITULO NUEVE

 

Hace calor.

Es lo primero que piensa Jensen cuando sigue a Jared por las amplias praderas y en realidad, hace tanto calor, que está seguro que el mismo aire lo propaga, la más mínima brisa la siente cargada de aire caliente, golpeando su rostro y haciéndole arrugar sus ojos verdes un poco, cosa que de por sí ya hace por el exceso de luz. Es algo molesto y se supone que esta atardeciendo, son las tres de la tarde y el siente que podría ser más bien las once, con el sol en todo su apogeo. 

Chris – su guardaespaldas — solo ríe a su lado, llamándole niñita y algo más que procura por sí mismo no escuchar, seguramente el idiota sabe todo lo que está pasando por su mente, lo que más le jode es que no parece estar ni la mitad de incomodo con ese exceso de calor infernal como, él, si lo está. Claro, hay otra persona que parece estar en un paraíso, su novio.

El culpable de haberlo metido en todo esto y que camina unos metros más delante de él, en sus manos las riendas de dos hermosos caballos de un café bastante oscuro, no sabe que raza pueden ser, pero si tiene que admitir que son hermosos, grandes y majestuosos, bien cuidados y sospecha que Jared tuvo mucho que ver en ello.

Misha los abría traído aquella mañana, simplemente haciendo que Jared pareciera aun más un chiquillo de lo que es, apenas conteniéndose de brincar y de inmediato desviando toda su atención a ambos animales, empezando a decir una y otra vez, que hace tiempo no montaba.

Ahora que lo piensa, quizás fue culpa suya con su despreocupado “¿Por qué no lo haces?” Y que luego termino con ambos caminando por aquel lugar y con Jared, entusiasmado por enseñarle a montar.

Fue una decisión no muy sabia, y lo sabe en el momento en el que ve el enorme caballo, moviéndose incomodo de un lado a otro.

Las semanas han pasado como segundos, él y Jared juntos, y vagamente pasando momentos solos en ese lugar que con su ayuda, Misha ha logrado convertir en una especie de centro para animales, y que Jared se ha encargado de llenar con sus manías de niño malcriado.

— Quita esa cara, Jen. Va a ser divertido. — afirmo con una sonrisa brillante, llena de dientes blancos y de felicidad cegadora. — ¡Jeeen!

—¿Qué? — responde de pronto, exaltado. Todo es peor cuando escucha la pequeña risita de Chris a sus espaldas... acaso ¿Se quedo como idiota prendado de la sonrisa de Jared?

— Jen, ven, conoce a Donny. — dijo, estirando su mano para que Jensen la sostuviera.

— No creo que le agrade — aludió, acercándose desconfiadamente hacia donde Jared con su mano le atrae.

— Eres una buena persona, Jen. El caballito te amara... — era algo contagiosa la confianza de Jared, pero el rubio seguía teniendo serias dudas con respecto a montarse sobre un animal de ese tamaño.

— ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que sepa que soy una buena persona? — preguntó su ceño frunciéndose con molestia, pero cuando su mano tembloroso tiene contacto con el grande animal y escalofrió le recorre la espalda por el cálido y suave pelaje. — Es hermoso — admite, cuando más de cerca puede ver cada rasgo del majestuoso animal mejor y quizás lo calma también un poco el hecho de que este no reaccione mal contra él.

— ¿Ves? Es dulce... papa dice que lo único que se requiere para domar a un caballo es amor, y tú tienes mucho de eso, Jen. — aunque a Jensen le hacen sonrojar las palabras, es el bufido de Christopher a su espalda el que lo hace ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Aclara su garganta y no contesta, no realmente, entretiene su mano moviéndose de un lado hacia otro por el pelaje café — Jay... el que esté tranquilo ahora es una cosa pero y si cuando...Nunca he hecho esto

— Oh. Estarás bien. Me dijiste que confiabas en mi. — Jared hizo un puchero, bajando su mirada al suelo, y si no fuera porque era mentalmente joven, Jensen pensaría que lo estaba manipulando.

— Hey — llamo, su mano moviéndose hacia su mejilla levantándola y haciéndole girar su rostro — confió en ti bebe, solo estoy nervioso, pero estas aquí... todo estará bien.

— Pero... — los ojos de Jared se consiguieron primero con los de Misha y luego con los de Jensen. — ¿seguro?

— Si... pero promete no burlarte si me asusto un poco — una sonrisa traviesa es lo que Jensen le da, buscando tranquilizar la propia inseguridad que él puso ahí, a veces, solo a veces se olvida de lo sensible que es Jared.

— No lo hare. — Jared juro como si fuera la misión más importante de su vida, serio y con el ceño fruncido. — te amo también.

La pequeña sonrisa que Jensen deja ir hace sonrojar a Jared, porque él no ha dicho nada o quizás sí y el chiquillo solo empezó a ver entre sus palabras o más bien lo que sus ojos dicen y su boca replica muy pocas veces.

— Te amo — susurro, dejando un pequeño beso sobre los labios ajenos — Ahora ayúdame a subir con Donny, ¿Cómo lo hago?

— Eh... — algo atontado con el beso, Jared acaricio la parte de atrás de su nuca mientras miraba al cabello, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo luego y abriendo las paginas, pasando una tras otra hasta que pareció legar a la que buscaba. 

Leyó en silencio por unos minutos, algo nervioso que Jensen y los demás le observaran; así que cuando por fin consiguió memorizar lo que leía, carraspeo.

— Primero acaricias al caballo. — observo a Jensen y asintió. — Hecho... y luego... pones tu pie en el pedal de cuero.

— Esta bien... pie en el pedal — repitió, sonando como un niño pero agradeciendo que a Chris no le diera por molestarle, quizás porque noto que verdaderamente estaba nervioso — Listo, Jay...

— Ahora... papa dice que tienes que impulsar la pierna hacia el otro lado del caballo, tu pierna derecha. — indico, tocando el muslo de Jensen casualmente para indicarle que movimiento hacer. — y sujétate fuerte de la silla... aquí, Jen.

— Eso suena fácil. — se encogió de hombros, se mordió el labio y decidió simplemente impulsarse y no pensar en cómo podía acabar, tiene que admitir que cuando se encontró sentado sujetando la silla con fuerza, el aire acumulado abandono sus pulmones y una contagiosa risa empezó a salir desde los mismos. — Lo hice.

— ¡Lo hiciste, Jen! — Jared exclamo, saltando en la punta de sus pies, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente alto, si apenas Jensen tenía que inclinarse para besarle aun subido en el caballo. — ahora te sujetas de las riendas, estas, y no jales tanto... podrías herir a Donny.

— Bien. — cerro sus ojos unos segundos para el otro abrirlo y sonreír a Jared de esa manera que solo el sabia, en realidad que había aprendido con él. Las riendas se movieron un poco y el animal avanzo, su corazón salto un poco pero se tranquilizo cuando noto que el castaño seguía a su lado. — Estoy cabalgando...

— Pues... técnicamente solo estas caminando. — señalo Jared riendo, mientras seguía acariciando el caballo en el ancho pecho. — si tiras hacia atrás, Donny se detendrá.

— No seas malo... es un gran buen comienzo... — respondió, probando la siguiente instrucción del castaño y sonriendo cuando el caballo le obedeció — Buen chico, Donny.

— Si... ¿ves, Jen? Eres bueno... — Jared rio cuando la mirada de Jensen le dijo que no admitía algún otro halago. — ¿quieres hacerlo correr?

— Jared... no creo que eso sea buena idea.

Él de ojos azules respiro un poco divertido cuando Jared le dirigió una mala mirada.

— No es por ti, Jay... Jen está aprendiendo y aunque Donny sea dócil puede ser algo peligroso.

— Pero... ¡Puedo subir contigo y enseñarte! — Grito emocionado, pero incluso si Jensen no era capaz de negarle nada, definitivamente diría que no.

— Jared cariño — el "Si" estaba resbalando peligrosamente de sus labios — ¿Nos has visto? ¡Juntos somos enormes!, no crees que eso lastimaría a Donny

— Uh... pero... — de nuevo un puchero se instalo en el rostro de Jared. — ok, está bien... ¿q-quieres aun que te acompañe?

— Siempre quiero que me acompañes, Jay, vamos a dar un paseo — pidió sonriendo y si no fuera imposible diría que escucha el vuelvo del corazón de Jay en sus oídos.

Pasear en caballo no es lo que esperaba, es muy diferente, Jared es hermoso sobre su propio caballo, una yegua manchada de blanco y marrón que se mueve libre, y aunque pensó que la vista seria extraña, con un hombre tan grande como Padalecki, fue algo muy diferente. Algo que le removía desde adentro y le enamoraba.

Le gustaba todo de el hombre junto a él, su sonrisa, su inocencia, su dedicación... su amor, y hay momentos como esos cuando su vista se pierde en el horizonte que agradece que Jared se haya cruzado en su camino aquella tarde. 

Cuando se detuvieron en un claro, Jensen teniendo un breve ataque de pánico al bajarse del inquieto y sediento animal, Jared se dejo caer en la grama, jadeando, con las mejillas rojas de la emoción.

— ¿Te gusta mucho esto, verdad? — pregunto con cariño el rubio, acercándose y dejándose caer al lado de su novio.

— Si, Jen... — Jared respondió sin aliento, sentándose y retirándose la camisa, dejándola a un lado donde Jensen estaba antes de volverse a dejar caer en la tierra, suspirando de gusto al sentir la frescura contra su ofuscada piel.

No sabe lo que causa en el rubio, como su garganta se seca y sus manos hormiguean, preguntándose como alguien puede ser tan sensual sin siquiera proponérselo. 

— Jay... — pero no es exactamente sensual lo que hace, no, tiene necesidad de algo más, así que recuesta su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, deseando que Jared le abrace y suspirando cuando obtiene lo que sus pensamientos querían.

Quizás, comprende, ahora un poco más, lo que, Kat o Chris le decían siempre, " No todo es sexo".

— Te quiero, Jensen. — susurra, cerrando los ojos aunque Jensen no pueda verle, acariciando su cuerpo con cariño.

—Yo también te quiero Jay... solo quédate conmigo siempre.

— Lo hare, siempre... — responde seguro de lo que dice, su mano acariciando el brazo de Jensen. — gracias por complacerme, Jen. Sé que estabas muy asustado... yo también lo estaba.

— Lo sé... pero ahora podemos más tarde joder a Chris y Misha con lo buen maestro y alumno que somos. 

— ¿Soy un buen maestro? — el alto pregunto lentamente, frunciendo el ceño al escuchar la afirmación de su novio.

— Si... tienes paciencia y tacto, son característica de un muy buen maestro...

— ¿En serio? — la resplandeciente alegría del rostro de Jared cuando este le coloco contra la grama y le miro de frente fue igual de cegadora que su hermosa sonrisa.

— Si... de verdad. — su mano acaricia la mejilla contraria — Eres un buen maestro, Jay...

— Gracias, Jen. Tú no eres un mal estudiante. — dijo riéndose por lo bajo cuando Jensen pellizco sus mejillas.

— Tontito... — acuso su voz un poco más pequeña de lo normal — Crees que haya algo malo si dormimos aquí un rato.

— No... Me gustaría dormir contigo aquí... me hace sentir... me hace sentir más cercano a ti. Jen.

— ¿Ah si? — el cariño inunda su voz —¿Cercano cómo?

— Como si hubiera nacido para estar contigo, Jen.

Jensen contesta inclinándose y dejando un pequeño beso contra los labios entre abiertos, no es demandante es un mínimo contacto y Jensen espera que diga más de lo que sus palabras podrían.

///////////  
(Un año después)

Un poco cansado, Jensen se deja caer sobre el sofá, ha sido una larga noche en el club, pero algo acida, considerando la pelea que se ha armado cuando alguien ha intentado tocarlo y Chris ha lanzado al tío al otro lado de la habitación, dejando en claro a los clientes que ya Jensen no estaba más disponible para que alguien más lo tocara, aunque poco se sabía de su vida, Jensen estaba seguro que no tardaría en aparecer en la portada de una revista de corazón.

Por ahora, se enfoca mas en las cosas buenas del día, con Jared apoyado contra sus piernas.

— Te ves algo cansado — susurro el castaño, sus manos subiendo a los hombros del otro hombre y acariciando levemente — Ser modelo debe ser muy duro, Jen

— Jared... — Jensen sonrío, acariciando el rostro de Jared. — lo es. — respondió, sintiéndose culpable por la mentira, pero ocultándolo rápidamente cuando se inclino a besar a Jared.

Jared abre la boca solo lo suficiente para que la lengua de su novio se una a la suya, apenas en un pequeño roce que pronto pasa a ser un pequeño juego de quien atrapa a quien.

— Jen — se ríe levemente cuando habla aun sobre la boca ajena, disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias que recibe a un costado con las manos del rubio.

— ¿Si? — Jensen pregunta suavemente, aferrándose un poco más violentamente a las caderas de Jared, quien si saberlo estaba obligándolo a recostarse del sofá.

Jared se inclina un poco hacia la izquierda, solo para capturar entre sus labios el pedacito de piel debajo del oído del rubio.

— Eres delicioso... te veo y solo quiero tocarte, cada centímetro...

— Me gusta cómo suena eso. — susurra, esta vez tomando el rostro de Jared entre sus manos. — me excita... — susurra y alza sus caderas, subiéndose al sofá enteramente, dejando que su cuerpo quede debajo de Jared.

— Me gusta eso, es decir comprender a lo que te refieres cuando estamos tan cerca. — sus caderas rotan, haciendo que amabas erecciones se rocen, demostrando aún más lo mucho que de verdad ha aprendido.

Jensen le besa, dejando que la tensión de su cuerpo desaparezca momentáneamente, deseando tener más contacto piel a piel con Jared del que debería.

— ¿T—tu comiste hoy? — pregunta entre jadeos y besos de lenguas frotándose obscenamente dentro de sus bocas.

— Si... pero hace algunas horas... — contesta apenas, entre cada beso corto que ahora comparten, de pronto empezando a jugar con sus lenguas fuera de sus bocas 

Es algo sucio, pero Jared es un experto, mas cuando delinea su lengua con lamidas largas y sinuosas, causando que por poco se corra en sus pantalones, sobre los cuales siente el peso del miembro de su novio, embestidas erráticas que le tocan completamente.

En determinado momento se da cuenta que la necesidad de más piel no es solamente de él, Jared ha abierto sus piernas y se ha acomodado entre ellas sin darse cuenta, mientras deja pequeñas marcas por todo su cuello.

— Puedo — susurra, sus manos sobre los botones de la camisa de cuadros verde claro que llevaba esa noche Ackles. 

Es algo sumamente extraño, mas aun como le acaricia con tanta suavidad, tocando aquí y allá con dulzura que solo Jared puede darle. Rozando sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos, pinchándolos cuando su torso esta al descubierto.

— Jay... mis pezones... siento que me quemo.

—¿Que quieres que haga?— preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta da una tentadora lamida a unos de los botones, que endurece contra su lengua.

No se compara con ninguna de esas noches de alcohol y drogas ilegales y manos desconocidas por todo su cuerpo, Jared es familiar en cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso en la lengua que juega con ambas tetillas, disfrutando de las reacciones de Jensen.

De cada una, de los suspiros largos solo cuando lame cada pequeño botón, de la respiración cortada cuando muerde levemente y del gemido necesitado cuando succiona, cada una, adora cada una y Jensen lo sabe aunque el castaño no lo diga, la delicadeza y pasión con la que esta desbocado en su cuerpo son la mejor prueba de ello.

— Te necesito — susurra y siente sus pantalones empezando a bajar por sus piernas.

Quiere decir "te necesito también", pero no puede, solo se aferra a los hombros de Jared y gime, abriendo sus piernas, dándole el espacio que necesita, diciéndole "toma lo que quieras" con solo ese movimiento.

Jared se dedica entonces a adorar cada centímetro de piel que tenga a su alcance con pequeños besos, de los que deja rastro por todo el pecho ajeno, mordiendo cuando Jensen se arquea, notando que cada vez lo hace más seguido.

— Jen... quiero, pero...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunta suavemente, enrollando sus dedos en el cabello de Jared y alzando su rostro para que se vean a los ojos.

Las mejillas de Jared se sonrojan de inmediato, como si decir lo que cruza su cabeza fuera algo que le avergonzara.

— Es que no se, si eso se pide... es decir si es correcto pedirle ir más allá...

— ¿Pedirme que, bebe? — Jensen se ríe con la expresión azorada de Padalecki, haciéndole lucir más como el niño que es.

— Hace casi un año... tu...dijiste que había más, que no habíamos follado exactamente... yo me preguntaba si me querías enseñar el resto. — balbuceo bajo, esperando que por la cercanía el otro hombre le hubiera entendido.

— Oh. — Jensen se sonroja, y es mucho peor en el por su color de piel claro. — Eh... bueno... — sus manos tiemblan y tiene que aferrarse del sofá. — ¿Quieres ir a la cama?

— Pero... solo si quieres, no quiero que lo hagas simplemente por mi...digo — su mano subió a la mejilla ajena, apenas acariciando —Solo es curiosidad... si no quieres está bien...

— Hey, por mi está bien... yo no tengo problema con eso, tu eres el que me preocupas cariño. — susurro, sentándose y besando a Jared suavemente en los labios. — es un gran paso, Jay.

— Estoy listo —afirmo con toda la seguridad que puede reunir en su voz — Solo... quiero hacer esto por nosotros, quiero... sentirme más cerca de ti ¿Entiendes?

Sonriendo, Jensen asintió, conocía ese sentimiento, lo conocía ahora que tenia a Jared cerca de el, y dios, quería tanto que se lo hiciera, pero no estaba seguro de como funcionaria todo esto. No es que no hubiera hecho mucho con Jared, es que en cuanto a "follar" en el más estricto sentido de la palabra era aun un novato.

Pero no tardo en levantarse y tomar a Jared de la mano, pateando sus pantalones a un lado y caminando desnudo hacia su habitación.

Causando una risa en Jared que se dejo arrastrar sonriendo. — Me gusta cómo te ves desnudo — acotó el mismo, adelantándose un poco cuando estuvieron juntos en frente de la cama, solo para pegarse a la espalda pecosa, abrazando con fuerza aquel cuerpo, que se estremeció al sentir no solo la dureza ajena entre sus glúteos sino como aquel chiquillo podía cubrir prácticamente todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan seguro, que hasta resultaba un poco abrumador.

No pudo evitar pensar en esa noche cuando se había frotado descaradamente en Jared, y pensó que no sería tan malo hacer lo mismo ahora, solo tenía que bajar un poco sus caderas y subirlas, y dios, Jared parecía obedecer a sus instintos, por la forma en la que sus manos iban y venían por su pecho, evitando su polla.

— Hay una manera de hacerme tuyo, Jared. — susurro, llevando sus manos hacia atrás para abrir la cremallera de Padalecki, sacando la polla de los bóxers solo para acunarla de nuevo entre sus glúteos. 

Un jadeo ahogado fue lo que se escucho de la boca del castaño cuando sintió la piel cálida y firme de las nalgas de su amante.

— ¿Ah...Cómo? — suspiro contra el cuello ajeno, empezando a rosarse un poco, motivado por el calor ajeno. Jensen era tan cálido y le hacía sentir tanto, que en momentos como esos le dejaba sin aire.

— ¿Te gusta esto? — pregunto, tomando las manos de Jared y colocándolas en sus caderas. — ¿te gusta frotarte contra mi? — su suave pregunta fue ahogada por un resoplido animal de Jared, que aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas, ahora que podía sujetarse mucho mejor de Jensen.

— Si... si... si me... encanta — acepto, usando su cuerpo para empujar al empresario a las suaves sabanas, separándose unos segundos para empezar a deshacerse de sus pantalones, así como del resto de su ropa.

Tan pronto como su bronceado cuerpo estuvo desnudo, volvió a cubrir a Jensen con el, dejándolo atrapado entre las sabanas y su firme pecho, suspirando cuando volvió a colocar su polla entre las firmes nalgas de Jensen, quien esta vez no le dejo frotarse, sino que le tomo la polla haciéndole sisear, antes de dirigirla al oscuro agujero, un lugar que Jared pensó nunca tocaría.

— ¿Jen...? — su voz salió temblorosa y claramente confundida, buscando segundos después los ojos verdes de su amante — ¿Qué haces?

— Allí... tócame allí... — Jensen susurro, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que sus pecas podían verse claramente. — por favor.

Era una visión hermosa, de esas que se llevan todo el aire que se tiene dejando el corazón palpitando al ritmo del aire regresando a sus pulmones, lento pero constante, lento pero preciso, así se sentía Jared, como si pudiera llenarse de vida con solo mirar aquellas pecas y aquellos ojos.

— Si... — se movió entonces, su punta húmeda acariciando aquel lugar y dejando un rastro de su excitación en el. 

— Oh... si, Jay... — suspira y gruñe cuando Jared bordea toda su entrada. Extiende una mano hacia atrás hasta que da con el antebrazo de Jared y tira de el hasta que tiene su espalda pegada al pecho de este de nuevo. — me gusta que me toquen allí...

—¿Te gusta? — preguntó con una sonrisa cálida, sus movimientos tomando un poco más de confianza.

— Si,... — si es posible, se sonroja aun mas cuando piensa en cómo enseñarle a Jared como diablos deben hacer el amor, le aterra que al chico le horrorice la idea, pero debe hacerlo, así que armándose de valor, suspira. — Jay... debes... debes entrar en mi... 

— ¿Entrar? — la sorpresa inundo su voz y sus ojos cafés claros parpadearon varias veces — Pero, ¿Por don... — su boca se abrió en forma de "o" cuando al parecer el mismo se contesto, si le preguntan a Jensen todas las emociones que pudo ver en el rostro de Jared en segundos fueron algo graciosas. — ¿Estas seguro? ¿Y si te lastimo?

— No lo harás. — Jensen se rio, besando a Jared al estirar su cuello. — estarás perfecto... solo... bueno... no puedes hacerlo así... necesitas lubricación.

Jared dejo un pequeño bufido, para luego formar un puchero — ¿Lubricación? ¿Cómo hago eso? ¿necesitas como que te moje... allí?

— Si... necesitas lubricarme o así me dolerá. — Jensen susurro, acariciando el brazo de Jared a su izquierda antes de girarse hacia el enorme hombre.

— No quiero lastimarte — contestó rápidamente.

— No lo harás si lo haces bien... — suspirando, Jensen se aparto del cuerpo de Jared, gateando en la cama hasta llegar a la mesita de noche de su lado y tomando el lubricante que había guardado allí semanas atrás, nadie tenía idea de cuánto deseaba que esto sucediera, pero ahora que tenia a Jared gustoso a probar, era más bien algo desesperante. — ven, hoy lo hare yo... y luego puedes hacerlo tu cuando aprendas.

— Esta bien — gateo hasta Jensen, sentándose en la cama y esperando alguna instrucción, sus ojos curiosos y listos para aprender lo que fuera que el rubio fuera a explicarle y con que con movimientos lentos, luego de un suspiro por parte de ambos, comenzó a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco contra la cabecera de la cama, momento en el que abrió sus piernas, desde su posición Jared podía ver el arrugado musculo con vestigios de liquido blanco cerca, su vista no podía apartarse de ahí y Jensen, consciente de la mirada sobre el llevo el primer dedo lleno de lubricante hacia ahí, con lentitud, trazando un camino que parecía eterno para el más alto.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Jay? — Jensen pregunto, voz casi un ronroneo que causo un escalofrió en Jared. — No siempre me gusta lento... — susurro, cerrando los ojos cuando hizo presión con su dedo índice. — Pero siempre me gusta que jueguen un poco conmigo... — su otra mano tomo el lubricante y rozo sus muslos con el, dejándolos brillantes y listos, y luego sobre su entrada luciendo aun mas húmedo de lo que Jared lo había dejado antes.

Jared paso un poco mas de saliva por su seca garganta, sus ojos encerrados en lujuria no se apartaban de los brillantes músculos, ni mucho menos de como ese pequeño dedo entraba hasta su respectivo nudillo y volvía a salir, solo para repetir el erótico movimiento, una y otra vez.

— Me gusta... te ves jodidamente caliente — siseo, observando como el arrugado músculo se contrajo con sus palabras haciendo que sonriera de forma traviesa —¿Quieres que juegue un poco contigo Jen?

— Me gustaría que lo hicieras... — susurro, tirando la botella a un lado, uso su mano para tomar una de Jared y llevar al a su entrada. — uno a la vez.

Jared bordeo primero la entrada, dejando que su dedo también se mojara un poco del liquido que hacía, en su opinión, a los muslos de Jensen más apetitosos de lo que ya eran. Y justo cuando sintió que estaba bien, empezó a deslizarlo, claramente con miedo pero sorprendiéndose por como entro fácilmente —¿Estas bien?

— Si, bebe... eso es solo un dedo... — Jensen susurro, cerrando sus ojos al sentir el largo dedo introducirse en el lentamente.

— Estas apretado — casi como el chiquillo que era, con curiosidad de más, comenzó a mover el dedo de un lado a otro, girándolo, motivado por los soniditos gustosos de su novio.

— Pon otro... — otro susurro salió de los labios de Jensen, tomando la mano de Jared y sacando el dedo que tenia dentro. — dos... Jay, por favor...ábreme.

— Te tengo — le dijo, con seguridad, pese a estar aprendiendo y cuando dejo ir el segundo, lo hizo lento, pero simulando unas tijeras para así abrir al rubio, solo siguiendo su instrucción. 

La mano de Jensen se movió rápidamente a cubrir sus ojos, gimiendo cuando Jared siguió jugueteando con su entrada, con sus ojos fijos en lo que hacían sus dedos mientras el no podía hacer mas que retorcerse, buscando que estos llegaran más profundo.

— Mírame — pidió dejando que su mano libre quitara la ajena de los ojos verdes que estaban oscuros y trasmitiendo junto a sus labios todo lo que sentía, principalmente cuando Jared empezó a llegar más profundo, tanto que rosaba una y otra vez la próstata de Jensen.

— ¡Jared! — sollozo, cerrando sus ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada cuando estaba tan vulnerable, y odiándose por nunca haber decidido probar esto con otro hombre. Aunque sabía que nadie seria como Jared. — joder...

Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió la ajena lengua subiendo por su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva y calor, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera se percato de cuando Jared se acerco tanto.

— Te ves tan hermoso — susurro — y eres mío Jen, solo mío... 

Estremeciéndose cuando la lengua de Jared llego a su oreja, Jensen pareció despertar del placer que seguía recorriéndole, usando sus brazos para acercar aun mas a Jared. Gimiendo en el cabello castaño.

— Más... solo uno mas... Jay.

Asintiendo y con algo de cuidado, el castaño dejo ir el ultimo dedo entre aquel cálido interior —Jen... ¿Todo bien? —pregunto cuando vio una pequeña mueca.

— Si... — apenas contesto el rubio, dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldar de la cama. — muévelos rápido, Jared. Rápido... quiero sentirlos en mi cuerpo...

Su suplica se ahogo cuando un golpe de las tres falanges dio justo en el blanco, nublando su vista y haciéndole tirar el cuello hacia atrás, sintiendo casi de inmediato los dientes de su novio marcar ligeramente el mismo, parecía que el miedo inicial había desaparecido, porque sus dedos entraban ahora rápidamente.

Era solo un preludio a lo que le esperaba cuando por fin le tuviera dentro. Dios, cuanto deseaba tenerlo dentro, follandose con toda la fuerza de jinete que poseía, porque el lo sabía, que por más inocente que Jared fuera cuando se lo hicieran iba a ser brutal. Ni siquiera le importaba que pudiera cojear por unos días. Solo quería que se lo follaran.

—¿Ahora? — la pregunta se deslizo en un susurro, mientras el castaño se colocaba encima de Jensen.

— Ahora... por favor, ahora. — susurro, sujetándole del cuello con fuerza. — ahora... entra en mi... hazme tuyo.

— Mío... —repitió, la punta colocándose justo en el lugar que habían dejado los dedos hace escasos segundos. Comenzando a empujar más y más conforme la presión sobre su miembro se hacía más grande, haciéndole suspirar y jadear, sorprendido por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Se sentía como la boca de Jensen, húmedo y cálido, pero la presión que ejercían los músculos anales de su pareja era exquisita, casi como si buscara comerse todo su miembro, y quizás iba a venirse muy rápido si seguía presionando.

Por fortuna, Jensen era un experto, y metiendo su mano entre ambos cuerpos, le sujeto de la base haciéndole gemir, al mismo tiempo que lamia el sudor que goteaba de su frente.

— Respira, bebe... o no duraras...

— Es... estas tan apretado...tan...junto — gruño, para luego hacer lo que Jensen le indicaba, jalando aire con fuerza buscando calmar su respiración.

— ¿Mejor? — Jensen pregunto con voz temblorosa, sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la polla pulsando en su esfínter.

— Mejor — contesto, pero su voz tembló un poco —¿Y tu?

— Increíble. — murmuro, abriendo sus ojos para conseguirse con los de Jared, y en ese momento, movió sus caderas, haciendo que la polla de Jared se frotara con su interior.

— Oh siii... ¡Jen! — intuitivamente sus caderas correspondieron una vez y otra vez, los testículos empezando a azotar aquellos glúteos que poco a poco pasaban a rojo cuando los movimientos del castaño empezaban a ser más y más fuertes. Tal y como había pensando el rubio, Jared estaba perdido en las sensaciones, empezando a darle una enérgica y única follada.

Los sonidos que salían de él no eran para nada normales, gritos constates de placer, resoplidos por parte de Jared, y el sonido de sus hombros golpeando el cabecero de la cama era todo lo que podía escucharse en la habitación, y eso tenía a Jensen en una nube aun más intensa de placer que comenzaba en donde estaba lleno de Jared hasta la punta de su polla que rebotaba de su vientre al de Jared.

Las manos de Jared se movieron a las caderas ajenas, buscando aumentar el ritmo que ambos llevaban, suspirando gruñendo e incluso lloriqueando cuando su mano comenzó a masturbar a su novio y en consecuencia el interior de este se contrajo, estaban cerca, lo sabía y las lágrimas de placer se asomaron por sus ojos cuando se encontraron. —Te amo

Nunca habiendo escuchado esas palabras antes en un acto sexual como este, todo el cuerpo de Jensen tembló, y su cuerpo se vació en la mano de Jared, manchando su abdomen con semen caliente, y cerrándose sobre la polla de Padalecki.

Arrancando un jadeo largo y fuerte, que le indico, a parte de la húmeda que empezaba a sentir que su novio estaba también terminando.

El cuerpo largo de Jared se quedo inmóvil sobre el suyo, jadeando, tratante de recuperar el aliento, y luego volviéndose demasiado pesado para que Jared pudiera sostenerlo más. Claro, Jensen sonrío cuando sintió como la respiración de Jared comenzaba a hacerse acompasada, el muy mocoso se estaba quedando dormido sobre su cuerpo.

Lo que termino de sacarle una sonrisa fue cuando medio dormido Jared se acomodo de una manera que el quedara entre sus brazos, aún sin salirse de su cuerpo.

Era extraño tenerle suave dentro, sin erección alguna, pero también increíblemente intimo. Por lo que no tuvo ni fuerzas de indignarse, solo se acomodo mejor sobre la almohada antes de cerrar sus ojos.

— Te amo, Jay.

Su respuesta fueron los enormes brazos de Jared estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo.


End file.
